Oh yeah it's hot
by jacobblackluver09
Summary: When Destiny Black moves in with her cousin, Jacob, more things happen then she can control. Especially when she meets Paul and he imprints on her.
1. Chapter 1

I cannot explain in words how much I HATE my dad's girlfriend. It takes a lot to make me hate someone because I always try to find the good in people but this woman…I couldn't stand her. After my mom left my dad and me ten years ago, he met a girl named Tasha and they got married after dating for a year. Tasha has a daughter named Natalie and we were pretty closed for step-sisters. But the marriage didn't last long so they divorced after seven months. Tasha and Natalie moved to Beverly Hills. Ever since then he has really lowered his standards. She is the high maintenance, shopping spree every week, maxing out credit card type of girl. My dad thinks that since my mom left he can start over, HA! Don't get me wrong, I do want him to be happy again but just not with her. All she has to do is bat her chemically lengthened eye lashes and she gets what she wants. My dad is so far in debt that the creditors are coming to our door. If I could say ONE good thing about Kari is that she buys me some cute stuff. *Sigh* Her presence even annoys me, but thankfully I only have a week till dad and I ditch her at her parent's house in Provo, Utah and take a road trip to La Push like every year. We haven't been in a couple years because Kari has made some excuse that she needed dad's help when really she didn't. I missed walking the beaches, the hidden paths in the woods, and I even miss the guys playing' pranks on me. When dad said that we were going this year I packed a week before we left. I was so excited about the trip. I really haven't talked to any of the guys for a couple months. Jake said that Embry and Quil keep complaining that I haven't been there. They say that the gang aint complete without me. I laughed every time I heard it. Every time Kari annoyed me I just said to myself, "Only a few more days and she is gone then I get to see the guys." That always kept me calm. "DESTINY!" I heard my dad yell up the stairs from the living room. He and Kari have been arguing since eight-thirty this morning because she doesn't want him to go. I got up from my bed that I had been laying on and made my way down to the living room.

"Yeah dad?" I asked reaching the bottom step. He turned away from Kari to look at me. He had the same expression on his face that he had all the other years we didn't go. "Dad you promised." I said sighing.

"Des, I know that you are looking forward to going back to La Push to see the guys but Kari needs my help." He said looking at me.

"NO! You promised me we would go. We haven't been back in YEARS! Please dad, don't cancel it again." I begged. He sighed and looked at me then to Kari. My gaze followed and I saw her nod and smile. "What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Des, how would you feel about living in La Push?" my dad asked. My jaw fell open in shock but then closed. I was waiting for the punch line of the joke.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"We know that you were looking forward to going this year and since I have to take care of my mom and I need your dad's help we figured that you would like to go live with your Uncle Billy for the year." Kari said. My hate toward her simmered down a little bit at that moment. I looked at her face then my dad's for any sign of a lie. Nothing.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I yelled smiling.

"Yea, Billy said that he will be at the airport to pick you up when your flight lands." My dad smiled. I squealed and ran forward giving him a hug. After I hugged him, I stood in front of Kari and smiled. I never really showed affection to her except a high five here and there or a pat on the back but we never hugged.

"So…when am I leaving?" I asked stepping back.

"Your flight leaves tomorrow morning at seven forty-five." Kari said.

"Well I better get packing." I said. I gave my dad a hug again and said, "Thank you so much dad."

"You're welcome kiddo." He said ruffling my hair. I darted up the stairs and into my room. When I was in I closed my door and turned my Ipod on then started to pack. We had boxes that we used to pack our stuff in when we moved here so I used them to pack my stuff. While I was packing my best friend Natalie called and I talked to her. I told her that I was moving to La Push tomorrow and she flipped. She is in New York right now seeing her grandma before school starts back up. She said that she wouldn't be able to come see me till winter break or something. I promised to call her before I left so I could say bye, even though it's not like we wouldn't talk on the phone or anything. I stayed in my room and packed until it was time for dinner. I only packed a few things that I would like to take to La Push with me to put in my room to make it like me. Like some posters from my wall which consisted of Avenged Sevenfold, Three Days Grace, the Jonas Brothers, a happy bunny one that says 'You smell like butt'. I packed a few other things too. After we ate dinner it was about eight so I decided to get a shower and go to bed since I had to get up early in the morning. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed and slept but dreamt about seeing the boys again, the earthy smell of the air, the sound of the ocean and the beach of course. I was free!


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it was about five-thirty so I started getting ready for the flight. I took a shower and did everything I needed to do because I wanted to look good since I haven't seen the guys in years. When I got out I put one of my favorite outfits that I could make. I knew the weather in Washington was probably chilly even if it was July. I put my Ipod, cell charger, a couple magazines and books into my backpack that I was going to use as carry on and headed downstairs. "Morning sweetie." My dad said sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Oh, morning dad. Why are you up so early? We don't have to leave for an hour." I said sitting my bag on the table and pouring myself a cup.

"I wanted to talk to you before we had to leave." He said taking a sip.

"Ok, what's on your mind?" I asked sitting down at the table diagonal from him.

"While you are in La Push, the guys…they may be different from the last time you saw them." He said.

"What do you mean…different?" I asked curiously.

"Well…it's kinda hard to explain but you will see when you get there." He said. We got quiet for a minute.

"I wish you were coming with me." I said looking at him.

"I know, Kari says she needs help…" he whispered. "It's gonna be different without your craziness here." He smiled.

"Hey! I accept that insult." I laughed. We sat and drank coffee till Kari got up then got dressed. While they were getting dressed I texted Natalie and told her I was about to leave for the airport, of course she was upset but it's not like we were never going to talk ever again. When Dad and she were dressed dad and I loaded my few bags into the back of the car. I slipped into the back seat as dad started the car. We pulled out of the drive way and onto the road. Before we rounded the corner I caught one last look at the house before it disappeared out of sight. It was about a forty-five minute drive to LAX but it went bye fast. Before I knew it we were standing at the boarding gate, passengers boarding the plane as I hugged my dad with my bag on my shoulder and my ticket in my hand.

"Miss you kiddo." He sighed squeezing me.

"Miss you dad." I replied squeezing him slightly. This was going to be really hard but I knew that we would both talk on the phone, email and such. We each gave one final squeeze before we let go. I looked at Kari and smiled. "Take care of him…please." I said.

"Of course dear." She said. I knew what I had to do so I did it. I took a step forward and hugged her. It was really awkward. As soon as it happened it ended just as fast.

"Final boarding call for Seattle, Washington." The lady at the gate said. I looked at dad and gave him another quick hug and kiss on the cheek before turning to head to the gate. I showed the lady my ticket and walked forward. Before she closed the door I caught one last look at him then continued to my seat. When I was seated I put my big carry on bag up above my head then sat in my seat. After we all were buckled in and sitting the plane took off into the air. I grabbed my Ipod and a magazine to keep me occupied.

~Paul's P.O.V~

"Where are we going Billy?" Seth asked from the back seat of Jake's rabbit. Billy, the pack and I were heading toward Seattle; we only go to Seattle when we have to. The pack and I had no idea why we were going, Billy told us that we needed to meet up at his house and that's it. He didn't tell us anything at all.

"Make a left here Jake." Billy said. Jake made a left turn into the Airport area. "We're gonna have some company." He replied.

"Who is it? Do we know him, her or them?" Jake asked.

"Not telling." Billy answered. Jake looked for a parking spot and parked his car. We all filed out of it while the others filed out of Jared's van. As we made our way in we all were wondering who the mystery person was that we were picking up. Jake wheeled Billy through the crowd of people toward one of the gates. We stopped and waited for the mystery guest to arrive. While we were waiting I noticed that Kim and Jared were showing some PDA (public display of affection). I nearly gagged at the sight. I think that imprinting don't mean love at first site, it means you're pussy whipped. It's better to be able to see whoever you want whenever you want. I looked at them again and I actually did gag this time. Jake, Embry, Quil and Seth were pestering Billy into telling them who it was. I rolled my eyes. 'Grow up.' I said to myself. Just as we were all getting impatient the lady at the gate spoke.

"Flight 104 from LAX has now arrived." We all looked at the gate and tried to figure out which passenger the mystery guest was.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

Before I knew it I was in Seattle. I looked out the window and saw that it was raining. I put my hood up and put my stuff back into my bag. I let the other passengers exit before I did so I could take my time. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my big carry on from above me. I slid the strap over my shoulder and made my way toward the exit. I walked down the long tunnel which led to the waiting area. There were a lot of people there. I looked around for Billy but I couldn't see him. I had thought about yelling his name but I didn't wanna humiliate myself. I kept walking away from the large crowd so I could see better. Just as I got to the edge of the mob I saw him. I noticed that he had a large group of people with him which consisted of Jake, Quil, Embry, Billy and other's I didn't know. I made my way over to them with a smile on my face.

~Paul's P.O.V~

As we still looked for the mystery guest I noticed a girl walking in our direction. She was gorgeous. She had long black hair, tan skin like ours, green eyes, and the most beautiful smile. "JAKE! QUIL! EMBRY!" she yelled. Her smile grew even bigger as they ran toward each other. She hugged all three of them and then made her way toward us. "Uncle Billy! I missed you so much. How have you been?" she asked. Her voice was like music to my- WAIT! I hope I didn't just imprint. SHIT! This is just perfect. She is perfect. I couldn't stop staring at her.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

I hugged Uncle Billy while Jake grabbed my big bag from my shoulder. "How have you been?" I asked him.

"Doing well. Still dancing." He said. We both laughed and I looked at the group of people I didn't know.

"So…who's your posse?" I asked him.

"This is Sam Uley, his fiancée Emily, that's Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Seth and his sister Leah and that is Paul. Everyone this is my niece Destiny, she is our mystery guest." Uncle Billy said. I waved my hand and said hello. I looked at everyone but the one that stood out was Paul. I looked into his dark brown eyes and almost melted to the floor. I felt like…like there was something special about him. I couldn't put my finger on the feeling that I was having. Hope? No. Happiness? No. Love? Hmm…that's weird. I hadn't even known the guy for two minutes and I think the word love. I looked over his facial structure, wide jaw, nice lips; he looked like he was built. I wonder what he looks like under those clothes. I though to myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jake bumped into me.

"Anyways, let's get going shall we." Jake said. I pulled my hood up over my head again since Jake knocked it off while hugging me. I followed everyone one out into the rain and parking area that the cars were in. Once we all were loaded into the cars we took off. It was Jake, Billy, Embry, Quil and Paul( I am sitting on Quil and Embry's laps) in Jake's car; which by the way I am SO going to steal from him. Everybody else was in the van.

"Ok, I have a question for you three." I said referring to Paul, Jake, Embry and Quil.

"What would that be?" Quil asked.

"Are you guys like on some kind of steroid of something because ya'll are freakin' beasts." I laughed. They joined in with my laughter.

"No, we're not. We just like fitness I guess you can say." Jake said. I nodded my head in understanding.

"So Jake, where's this 'Bella' chick? I sure would like to give her a piece of my mind." I said with hatred.

"She uh lives in Forks. She and her husband really don't come to the rez much." He said looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Good, I better not see her while I am here because I really wanna give her a piece of my mind. How old is she anyways?" I asked.

"Nineteen."

"She got married at nineteen and had a baby…wow sounds like another episode of '16 and pregnant'." I said. Everyone kinda laughed. We talked the rest of the way to Billy and Jake's house. Paul really didn't talk much, just stared, at me. The entire way. I was kinda creepy but I honestly didn't mind it.

~Paul's P.O.V~

I listened to her voice, her laugh, I watched her smile, frown, everything. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Everyone now and then she would look at me from the corner of her eye and every time she did my heart would start racing for a split second. She looked just like Jake; you could tell that they were definitely related. When we finally pulled up to there house everybody got out of the car. I had to get out before her so when I was out I turned around and offered her my hand to help her out. "Why thank you Paul." She said smiling at me.

"No problem." I said smiling back. I watched as she walked to the back of the car and tried to get her bags out of the trunk while everyone else went inside. The last bag seemed to be stuck so she put a foot on the bumper and pulled but it wouldn't budge. She frowned and said multiple profanities under her breath. I laughed at the sight and she looked at me and smiled.

"Uh Paul…would you mind helping me?" she asked.

"Sure." I said walking over to the bag. She moved out of my way just in case it flew out of there. I lifted it out of the trunk easily.

"Of course it comes out for you." She snickered. I closed the trunk and looked into her eyes. I got lost in them, they were almost and emerald green, gorgeous.

~Jake's P.O.V~

As we walked into the living room Des and Paul were still outside. We all gathered to the windows to watch them. Sure enough, Paul had imprinted on my cousin. We all knew how Paul was and I sure didn't want Destiny to get hurt because of him. We had always been like brother and sister so I was protective of her even if she was older than me. Paul was always making fun of us for imprinting and now he knows what we are going through. The guys read my mind and laughed. "Well I hope that don't end in disaster." I said walking over to the couch. They all turned away from the window except Emily and Kim.

"Have some faith. It's not every day we get to see this side of him." Jared said.

"She seems like she can take care of herself. She sure has no fear with confronting people." Embry said. Everybody looked at him confused. "In the car she brought up Bella and said that if she ever saw her she would give her a piece of her mind for hurting her cousin."

"She sure is a trooper." Sam said.

"They're coming." Kim said running away from the window with Emily. Seconds later the two walked through the door. She dropped her back pack on the floor and sighed.

"O.M.G it is SO good to FINALLY be home in La Push." She said smiling.

"Good to have you back after so many years." Jake said.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

"Well you can blame that on the whore-I mean Kari." I said. Everybody laughed and shook their heads.

"Come on Des, I will show you were your room is." Billy said. I grabbed my bags and followed him down the hall to a door. He pushed it open and rolled in. "It's not much but it is your own space." He said looking around. I smiled at my new room. There was already a bed, dresser, a computer table and some decorations that Billy kept here from my room when I lived here last.

"It's perfect. It really is. Thank you so much Uncle Billy for letting me stay here." I said giving him a hug.

"No problem kiddo. I'll leave you to get settled." He smiled and rolled out of the room closing the door. I put my bags on the bed and sighed. I looked out my window and I had a great view of the woods. I unpacked everything and put stuff where it would go perfectly. I put my clothes away, put my electronics on the computer table, hung my posters and made my bed. Two hours later I was finally done. I was so exhausted so I lay on my bed and relaxed. My thoughts immediately went to Paul. I just couldn't help but think about him. The way his lips curve when he smiles, his chocolate brown eyes, and even his body. He had a killer body. Every time I though about him I got butterflies in my stomach. It was about six o' clock when I decided to leave the room. It was quiet through out the house. I tip toed through the house not wanting to disturb the silence. I made my way to the living room and looked around taking everything in. The house really hadn't changed since I've been gone. Pictures of me and Jake, me and Billy, Jake and the guys. There were also pictures of our family. I saw a picture that had my mom in it with me, dad, Billy and Jake down at the beach. I couldn't help but feel angry.

"You ok?" a deep voice asked from behind me. I jumped and gasped. I turned to see Paul leaning on the doorway.

"Paul you nearly gave me a heart attack." I said putting my hand on my heart.

"Sorry." He said smiling a crooked smile.

"Where is everybody?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"At Sam and Emily's. Cookin' up a welcome dinner for you." He said sitting at the other end facing me.

"Aw that's sweet. What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my legs on the couch.

"I got kicked out." He laughed.

"Ha what did you do?" I asked.

"I kept eating the cookies. Emily's cooking is amazing." He smiled.

"Did you bring any? I love cookies." I said.

"As a matter of fact…" he paused to reach into his pocket. "I did." We both laughed.

"Wow you must be sneaky." I laughed. He handed me one and I took it. It was still warm.

"Yea…or just really fast." He replied taking a bite. I took a bite of mine and my eyes shot open.

"Damn, this is good." I said taking another bite. Even though it was about the size of my hand it was gone in seconds and so was Paul's. "Ahhhh…that was good." I sighed. He smiled and kinda snickered a lot. He sure does smile a lot. "So…tell me about your self." I said. We sat on the couch for about an hour and a half just talking. Him telling me stuff about himself then me telling him some stuff. His parents moved away when he was about fifteen so he has been living by himself and taking care of himself. I knew what it was like, my mom left me when I was little. It bothered me for a couple years that she left but now I realize that I am better off without her in my life. Jake texted me shortly after and said that we could come over to Sam and Emily's. Paul led me down the road to their small home. We talked all the way there. I even talked him into giving me a piggy back ride. I loved piggy back rides. He held onto my legs and spun around several times while I screamed in excitement. When we got to Sam and Emily's I didn't get off so Paul walked in with me on his back. "HEEEY PARTY PEOPLE!" I yelled as we walked through the kitchen on the back deck.

"Hey!" they all greeted. Even though I didn't want to I got off Paul's back and made my way over to where Kim and Leah were sitting. While everything was being prepared I sat with them and talked for a while. We became pretty close. I found out that Sam and Leah used to date until Emily came to La Push then Sam dumped her for Emily. It was kind of heart breaking but at the same time they made a cute couple. When the food was done I sat with the guys and talked to them. While I was there I got to meet Seth and Leah's mom Sue. She was really sweet, but she kinda reminded me of my mom. I offered to help Emily clean up so we could get to know each other. We talked about the wedding that she and Sam had been planning. She even asked me if I had any thoughts. I suggested having it at the beach at sunset. It was so romantic I thought. She agreed that it was romantic. While we were doing dishes I reached my hand into the soapy water to grab another dish and sliced my hand clear open on a knife. It wasn't just a small cut, blood turned the water red and it gushed out of my hand as I pulled it out of the water.

"SHIT! OUCH!" I yelled grabbing my hand. I started jumping up and down from the pain. I started to cry.

"SAM! BILLY!" Emily yelled. She grabbed a towel and put it on my cut then applied pressure. Everybody ran into the house to see me in tears doubles over in pain holding my hand.

"What happened?" Billy asked. Paul walked in and ran over to me.

"She cut her hand on a knife. It's pretty deep." Emily said. She moved the towel so they could see. I screamed as the air hit it. I sunk to the floor and Paul kneeled down and held me. For a guy I just met he was super nice.

"It's gonna need stitches. We gotta take her to Carlisle." Sam said. Paul looked up at him and growled. 'WTF? What's his problem?'

"No way are you taking her there, to them." Paul growled.

"Paul if it doesn't get looked at it will get infected. Do you want her to stay in pain?" Sam asked.

"Of course not, but there are other doctors she can see." He replied.

"Carlisle is the best and you know it. Plus the hospital it too far." Sam told him. I sobbed as Emily put more pressure on it. Paul sighed and nodded his head. This was just great; I had only been here for eight hours and was already getting stitches. Paul picked me up and I held the towel to my cut. Jake drove us to where ever we were going. I saw that we drove into Forks. A few minutes later we pulled into a hidden drive way that was surrounded by trees. It winded up to a house that had glass walls. As soon as we pulled up and got out of the car there were several people standing on the front porch.

"Jacob, what happened?" One of them asked. They were all pale, beautiful, and it looked like they were holding their breath.

"She sliced her hand on a knife and it looks really deep." Jake said as we entered the house.

"Let's go into the kitchen and I will take a look at it." One of them said. I put two and two together and guessed that he was Carlisle. We followed him into the kitchen and Paul sat me in a chair and backed up but I reached out for him before he could get to far away. I still had tears rolling down my cheeks but it really didn't hurt anymore because my hand had gone numb. Paul grabbed my hand and kneeled next to me. "I'm gonna move the towel so I can look at it." He tried to move the towel but I moved my hand back.

"It's ok Destiny, he's a doctor." Paul said in my ear. I wined as I placed my hand on the table. Carlisle gently moved the towel off my hand and I gasped as the towel pulled some of my skin with it since it was stuck to my hand. I shoved my head onto Paul's shoulder by his neck and squeezed his hand.

"Oh yeah. It's pretty deep. I'm gonna go get my bag then I will get you all sowed up." Carlisle said. The cold air hit it and I gasped in a sharp breath. A tear rolled down my cheek. He came back into the room seconds later with his equipment. "Ok, let's get started shall we?" he said. He pulled out a syringe that had a long needle on it. He placed it into my hand and injected the liquid. Within seconds my entire arm up to my elbow was numb. I sighed and wiped my face on my other arm. He cleaned it then started to sow me up. I had to have a twelve inch long stitch to close it. He put some ointment on it then wrapped it up. The numbness in my arm started to go away so he gave me a prescription for the pain. While he cleaned up I took one of the pain pills. "Take one tablet for the pain when needed." He said.

"Thank you Carlisle. Oh and by the way I'm Destiny. Jake's cousin." I said introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you." He said smiling at me and shaking my other hand. I looked around and noticed that Jake was gone.

"Uh where's Jake?" I asked Paul.

"Talking to Bella." He said. My eyes popped open and an angry expression spread across my face. I turned around and looked for Jake.

"JAKE!" I yelled looking for him.

"In here." He replied for the room I was heading for. I went around the corner and saw him sitting on the floor playing with a little girl and talking to a girl with long brown hair, pale skin and gold eyes. "Hey, all better?" he asked looking up at me. I raised my hand to show him the wrap.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh this is Bella and her daughter Renesmee. This is my cousin Destiny." Jake said. Anger washed over me as Jake said her name. This was the slut he fell for and had his heart broken over.

"So you're Bella." I said with hatred. Jake stood up and Paul touched my arm.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"This is the slut you fell for?" I asked Jake.

"Des, don't." he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me." I said stepping forward. I was always a loving person until you hurt one of my family members and this slut was on my shit list. "You hurt my cousin, when you knew he was in love with you." I said walking closer to her. She looked at me in shock. "You broke his heart." I said.

"Destiny, that's enough." Paul and Jake said at the same time. I looked at them and noticed that I had an audience watching me.

"No, she hurt you and now she is gonna know what it feels like. I warned you that if I ever met her she would get a piece of my mind." I said turning back to her. "When that Edward guy left you Jake was the one to pick up the pieces. He tried to help you get over him but you refused his help. Jake would have never done that to you. Instead of getting with Jake you got back with the player who left you. Jake felt the same pain you felt when that dude left you." I said walking closer to her. She looked as if she were going to cry. A guy walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"This does not concern you. It is in the past, there is no need to bring it back up." He said.

"I take it your Edward?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He answered.

"So you are the one who caused her pain which led to Jake being heart broken?" I asked.

"Jake who the hell is she?" he asked.

"She's my cousin and we were leaving." Jake said. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm. I tried to fight him off but Paul joined in by grabbing my other arm.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled. They didn't listen to a word I said. When we got to the car I got into the back seat and crossed my arms. Jake got in the driver seat and Paul in the passenger. Jake hurriedly took off down the drive way.

"Dude that was totally amazing. I thought I had a temper but she was like an atomic bomb." Paul said.

"Yeah that was just perfect." Jake said clearly upset.

"Sorry Jake but I warned you about what would happen. Nobody hurts my friends or family and gets away with it." I said. We were quiet for the rest of the ride. When we got back to the house Paul headed home while Jake and I went into the house. Billy was in the living room watching a Mariners game. "Hey Uncle Billy." I said walking in and sitting on the couch next to him.

"How's the hand?" he asked.

"Better." I said showing him the wrap.

"Good. How's Bella and Renesmee?" he asked. Jake sighed and flopped down onto the couch.

"Why don't you ask her?" he replied still upset.

"Geez what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just gave Bella a piece of my mind." I said looking at the TV. Billy looked at Jake then at me.

"She yelled at Bella." Jake said.

"You did? What did you say?" Billy asked.

"It doesn't matter. It was uncalled for." Jake said standing up.

"If you ask me, she had it coming. I basically told her that she was a slut for leading Jake on like that and that she played him." I said. Billy gave a shocked look. "Well I am tired so I think I am going to crash for the night. Night Uncle Billy." I said standing up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night kiddo." He said hugging back.

"Night Jake." I said.

"Night." He sighed. I walked down the hall and into my room then closed the door. I changed into my pajamas and climbed in bed then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning my hand killed. I winced as I rolled over to get out of bed. I took one of the pain pills and waited for it to kick in. I stood in front of my window and stretched my muscles. While I was looking out I saw Paul walk out of the woods and toward the house. I smiled to myself and ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and almost jumped back. My hair was going in every direction, I had morning breath, and my clothes were messed up. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair then ran back over to my room and looked through my clothes for something to wear.

After I finished getting dressed I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I saw Paul sitting at the table eating breakfast with Jake and Billy. "Hey Destiny. How's the hand?" Billy asked. I looked at my hand that was still wrapped in the ace bandage.

"Uh it's ok." I said sitting down next to Jake and Paul. I looked at Jake and he looked the other way. "Jake I'm sorry about last night. I couldn't help myself. Please don't be mad at me. If you want I will find some way to apologize to her and Edward." I said touching his arm. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's cool. You said what I had been thinking for three years." I sighed in relief. Jake was like my best friend even though he was my cousin and I really couldn't stand to have him mad at me. The only time we were really mad at each other we were five and we fought over a coloring book. The four of us sat at the table and talked for a little bit till we decided to walk over to Sam and Emily's. On the way there I got behind Jake and ran then landed on his back for a piggy back ride.

"Hey Jake?" I said.

"Hey Destiny." He replied.

"How is it that I am older than you but you're bigger than me?" I asked looking at the side of his face.

"I'm not bigger than you; you're just smaller than me. What are you now? Two feet?" he teased.

"Hey, I'm a good 5'8" which is perfectly normal for girls my age." I said defending my height. Paul and Jake both laughed.

"Right, okay. What ever makes you feel better." Jake teased. Paul busted out laughing and Jake joined in with him. I smack Paul in the back of the head with my good hand and did the same to Jake. When we finally got to Sam and Emily's the rest of the gang was there already. We walked in and I was instantly swarmed with questions about my hand.

"It's fine. I got stitches. It doesn't hurt. I will survive." I said walking into the living room. There was no where to sit. Paul, Jake and Jared were on the couch. Kim was on Jared's lap. Seth and Embry on a small sofa. Sam was in the kitchen with Emily. Leah was in a chair and everyone else was on the floor. I stood in the door way feeling like a complete moron. "So…what are we doing today?" I asked curiously. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Seth asked. I thought about it for a minute then smiled.

"Let's go to the beach. I haven't been to the beach in YEARS." I said smiling. They all looked at each other again and shrugged.

"Ok. Let's go get changed." Jared said. I jumped up and down smiling.

"YES!" I yelled. I turned around and headed out the door before anyone could get up from their seats. I practically ran back to the house with Jake running close behind me.

"Des wait up. The beach isn't going anywhere." He yelled from behind.

"I know, I'm just so excited." I said speeding up. When we reached the house I darted into my room and changed into my bathing suit.

I put my clothes over my bathing suit and grabbed a large towel from the closet in the bathroom. I wrapped my hand in plastic wrap and tape so my hand wouldn't get wet or dirty while at the beach. When I walked out onto the front porch Paul was sitting on the front steps. "Oh, hey Paul. Ready to swim?" I asked sitting next to him. I felt his body heat radiating off of his body.

"Yea." He said. He looked as if he had something on his mind that was bothering him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. Just thinking." He answered.

"About what?" I questioned.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"You can talk to me. I'm a really good listener." I said touching his arm. He jumped up and faced me.

"I don't wanna talk to anyone. I just gotta think about this." He snapped. I didn't know what to do so I just looked at him in shock. My mouth had fallen open but snapped closed.

"Sorry I- I was just trying to be a good friend." I said looking up at him. Something changed that made him mad between this morning and now. He seemed fine this morning at breakfast, he was laughing on the way to Sam and Emily's but looked like he was still thinking about something. I didn't know what was bothering him but he didn't have to be rude to me. He looked down at me and our eyes connected. I felt as if I was looking into his soul and he was looking into mine. I have no idea why but every time I look at him or he looks at me I get…I get all giddy inside and I feel like I got butterflies flying around in my stomach.

~Paul's P.O.V~

I wasn't trying to be rude to her I just couldn't think straight when she was around. The clothes that she had on right now, they were so tempting. Not to mention we were about to go to the beach which means she will be wearing a bikini. She was going to make this hard for me. Every time I looked at her I just wanted to take her into my arms and kiss her senseless but that would freak her out. She isn't used to all of this werewolf craziness. She has only known me for a day and it might creep her out if I were to confess my love for her. It made me mad to think that I couldn't tell her just yet. Maybe I should just wait to see how she reacts to when she finds out our secret and imprinting. "Hey man, ready to go?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked away from Destiny to Jake who was standing behind her on the porch.

"Uh yeah. Let's go." I said turning and walking toward the beach. Jake and Destiny walked behind me a few feet. I heard Destiny ask him a question.

"What's up with Paul?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came out I tried talking to him cause he seemed like something was bothering him but he got upset and…snapped."

"I don't know." He lied. He knew damn well what was wrong.

"Hmm…I guess he hates me or something because he only gets upset when I am around." I felt like an ass.

"Just give him time. He's had a lot on his mind." They paused for a minute. "Why are you so concerned about him?" Jake knew that I was listening into their conversation. She didn't answer. "Do you…like him?"

"Uh…well…I don't know. Kinda. I guess I do. Yeah. I know that I just met him but I get this weird feeling every time I see him. I know I sound like a complete girly girl but I can't help it." My heart smiled when I heard her. Jake snickered and I decided to stay out of their conversation for now. We got to the beach and saw everyone on the top of the cliff where we went cliff diving. We walked up to the top to meet up with them. Jake and Destiny were still walking when I reached the pack.

"The waters calm. Perfect for cliff diving." Seth said.

"Who goes first?" Jared asked.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

Jake and I reached a few feet behind the gang and I started to take off my clothes revealing my bathing suit. I put my hair up into a ponytail and sat my clothes on a rock along with my towel. "Who goes first?" I heard Jared ask. Nobody moved. I decided that if no one was going to go then I would. I walked back a few feet then ran forward. While I was running I proceeded to yell,

"WOOOOH HOOO!" As I reached the edge of the cliff everyone yelled my name and I launched my self off over the cliff and started to fall toward the water. I did a flip and stopped head first moving my arms in front of me to dive perfectly into the water. The ice cold water might I add. I swam back to the top of the water and looked up. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! THE WATERS FINE!" I yelled back up to everyone then started swimming toward shallower waters. They started to jump off one by one then join me near the beach. I got out of the water and walked back toward the cliff to grab my clothes and towel. When I got to my clothes I was shivering from the cold water so I hurriedly wrapped my towel around me and walked back to where the guys were. They were passing a football back and forth to each other. While Embry had the ball about to pass it to Quil I dropped my clothes and towel then ran and intercepted the ball in midair.

"Ooooh! Nice catch Destiny." Paul said.

"What, wish you could catch like that?" I teased. The guys and Kim started laughing.

"Ha ha, she owned you." Seth laughed shoving his shoulder. Paul shoved him back and looked at me with a playful glare.

"Someone's upset. No need to get your panties in a knot." Jared teased.

"I am not." Paul said jokingly.

"It's alright to admit that you're jealous because I have great football skills. You know, I could teach you some of my tricks." I laughed tossing the ball up in the air and catching it. He looked at me and playfully glared. I stuck my tongue out at him and he ran at me. I threw the ball to Jake and took off running down the beach. I could hear him close behind me running.

"Get back here you brat." He yelled. I laughed but kept on running. I was running out of beach so I took a sharp left when I saw a trail. Paul followed close behind. I slammed my feet against the cold ground and pushed myself forward. I heard him laugh as I slightly tripped over a tree. I steadied my self and kept running down the path. Every now and then I would squeal as I jumped over a tree or barely missed a whole. For some reason I got the bright idea to look behind me at Paul, which was not the brightest idea I had ever had. My foot hit a tree and of course I fell forward onto the floor with a thud. Paul ran up behind me and stopped. I was laying on my stomach gasping for air and Paul was doing the same. I rolled over onto my back and saw that he was leaning over me. "You ok?" he asked holding back a laugh. I looked up at him for a minute and started laughing which made him laugh. After a few minutes of laughing I calmed down a little.

"Yeah, I'm ok. A little dirty but I'll live." I said laying my hands out to my sides. We stared at each other for a few minutes. "Help me up?" I asked reaching my hand up. He grabbed it and I pulled him down. He lay beside me and gasped.

"That's not funny." He said looking at me from my left side.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I said trying to hide my smile.

"It's ok." He replied.

"You're right it wasn't funny, it was hilarious." I said laughing. He then proceeded to tickle me. Nobody knew I was ticklish so how he knew I have no idea. I squirmed and laughed uncontrollably. I tried to move away from his hands but he got on top of me and held me in place. He held my hands above my head with his left and tickled me with his right. "Mercy. MERCY!" I yelled.

"No mercy. Say 'I'm a nerd and it wasn't funny.'" He said.

"I-I a-am no-not a ner-nerd." I said.

"Then I'm not going to stop." He said continuing to tickle me.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I'm a nerd and it wasn't funny. Happy?" I said gasping. He stopped and put his hands on either side of my head.

"Not really." He said looking down at me. I looked up at him and got lost in his eyes. It was like everything else that was around us disappeared. The butterflies came back to my stomach and I giggled.

"Then what will make you happy?" I giggled. He looked up into the trees and thought about it for a minute. He looked back down at me and poked my side making me buck underneath him. He smiled a smile that looked very sexy on him. He leaned in closer to my face and my heart started to race. Closer and closer; faster and faster my heart raced. When he was about five inches away he stopped.

"This is what would make me happy." He said. Then he leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt his body heat radiating off of him and warming me instantly. It seemed like all the guys had extremely hot temperatures. While we kissed I thought about something, why is he kissing me if earlier he was mad at me for no reason? I really didn't understand guys at all even though I've had several boyfriends and done it with them. I returned to reality and remembered that I was kissing Paul. I slide my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth allowing me in. What started as an innocent little kiss turned into a full blown make out session. I flipped him over so I was on top of him this time. I put my hands on his chest to hold myself up a little bit. His arms wrapped around my dirty back. I felt them slide up to my bathing suit top's string. Just before it could go any further a twig snapped behind me. I broke the kiss and turned to see who it was.

"WOOHH HOO! GET IT PAUL!" Embry yelled. My face turned three shades of red as I stood up and brushed myself off. Paul stood up next to me and brushed his shorts off.

"Shut up man." Paul retaliated.

"Now now. No need to be embarrassed. It's perfectly normal to feel sexually attracted to your imprint." Jared said. Everyone stopped laughing. I looked confused.

"What's an imprint?" I asked. Everybody took turns hitting Jared in the back of the head. I heard Paul sigh beside me so I asked again. "What's an imprint?"

"Nice going Jared. She wasn't supposed to find out like this." Jake said. He turned to look at me and sighed. "Do you remember the stories that Billy used to tell us when we were little? About the cold ones and wolf men?" he asked.

"Yea a little bit. I would always try to convince you, Quil and Embry to go look for the wolf men with me." I said remembering.

"Yeah well uh…do you still think they exist?" he asked. Of course I did. If aliens, ghost, Nessie, Bigfoot and several other weird things could exists why couldn't they?

"Of course I do. Anything is possible." I answered. "Why?" Jake looked at Paul and my gaze followed him. Paul shook his head no.

"She's gonna find out anyways." Jake said.

"Not now she doesn't have to." Paul answered.

"Well she kinda does because of Jared."

"Hello! Right here." I said speaking up. Paul sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll tell her." Paul said.

"Tell me what?" I asked more confused then ever.

"Sam's not going to like this but…we're not normal. The guys and I."

"I kinda already knew that." I said. They looked at me confused. "You all are extremely hot-"

"You think we're hot?" Embry asked smiling. Actually they all smiled except Jake who probably thought it was gross.

"Not like that. I mean, don't get me wrong you all are pretty hot but I meant your body heat is like high. Higher than a normal person. You all are younger than I am and you look like you're in your twenties. You growl like dogs." I said.

"Yes there are those but there is more." Paul said. I waited patiently for him to continue. "The guys, Sam and Leah…we're the wolf men. Also named werewolf or shape-shifters." He said. My mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You guys are hilarious. I'm not as gullible as I used to be." I said laughing.

"We can prove it." Jake said. I looked at him.

"Ok. Go ahead and prove what you're not." I said stepping back to give them room. I leaned against a tree and crossed my arms. Leah came and stood by me by the tree. They started to shake and it grew more violent. Then it happened, in a blink of an eye. Where the guys had been standing now stood six GIGANTIC wolves. They were taller than me at least by a foot or two. My eyes popped open and my mouth fell open. I lowered my hands to my side and backed away as one of them took a step forward. It stopped.

"It's Jake. He said don't be afraid, you know we would never hurt you." Leah said.

"I'm not scared, shocked and nervous yes but not scared." I said. I looked at all of them and wondered who was who. "Who's who?" I asked Leah.

"Paul." She said pointing to the silver and grey one. "Jake of course." She pointed to the one with russet colored fur. "Embry and Quil." She said pointing to the two brownish colored. "Seth is the brown and grey one and Jared is the black and brown one." She said.

"What color is your fur?" I asked.

"Brown, black and silver." She said smiling.

"Huh." I said quietly. I looked at all of them as they sat on their hind legs. I started to think about random stuff and I started laughing hysterically. The guys all cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

"They wanna know what you're laughing at." Leah said.

"I—I've al-always wan-wanted a-a dog. Now I-I got seven." I said laughing out loud. Leah snickered and the guys all gave a bark that sounded like a laugh. Finally after about five minutes of laughing I stopped. "Can you guys like…change back or whatever you do because I got some questions?" I asked.

"We have to go back to the beach first so they can have towels." Leah said.

"Why?" I asked confused again.

"Because once we turn back into our human form we are naked." She said. My face grew hot and I knew I was blushing.

"Oh." I said. My thoughts instantly went to Paul and his body. I looked at him and he looked at me. Once our eyes met my face got hotter so I looked away embarrassed.

"Paul you are so perverted." Leah said hitting him on the head. "Come on Des. Let's go get the towels." I followed her but stopped. I turned back around and ran up to Jake.

"Thanks for not keeping secrets from me." I said hugging him. I hugged the rest of them but I hugged Paul the longest. I ran to join back up with Leah.

~Paul's P.O.V~

When the girls left I turned to the guys. 'Did you HAVE to ruin that?

'Sorry dude. We didn't expect the two of you to be…you know." Embry said.

'That was a little to close. I would have seen more of my cousin than I would ever want too." Jake said. We all laughed at him.

'You know she is going to ask about imprinting." Seth said. I sighed and layed down.

'Yeah I know.'

'How do you think she will react?' Jared asked looking at Jake.

'She's a very open minded person. She could feel the same way and accept it or it will creep her out.' He said.

'Why would it creep her out?' I asked.

'She's been in some bad relationships in the past and imprinting might creep her out because the thought of being perfect for someone could be weird to her.' He answered. I thought about it for a minute and started to get…scared. 'Don't be scared dude. She likes you, that's what you need to focus on.' I knew he was right but I didn't want to be rejected by my own imprint. She may look at the fact that we just met and that it may be to soon. I couldn't help but think about the negative that I didn't even think about the positive. Destiny came into view with Leah behind her with the towels in their hands. They laid them at our feet and stood by the tree facing the other way. We returned to our normal selves and wrapped the towels around our waists.

"Ok, it's clear." Jake said. They turned around and Destiny's eyes immediately went to me.

"Come on. Let's go talk." I said walking over to her. We started to walk toward the beach when the guys started to follow. "In private." I said looking at them. They nodded their heads and I led her to the cliff top. I noticed that she had her clothes on again.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

"How long have you guys been like this?" I asked sticking my hands in my back pockets.

"Sam has been like this for about three years, Jared and I about a two years. Jake, Quil and Embry a year. Seth and Leah just turned a few months ago." He said walking next to me.

"Oh. Well how did you guys change…why did you change?" I asked walking up the hill to the top of the cliff.

"Um well…the reason why we changed was to protect the people of La Push and Forks." He replied.

"From what?" I questioned.

"The cold ones."

"And…they are?" I asked.

"Vampires." He answered.

"They really exist?" I asked shocked.

"Mhm. You've actually met some…even though they could have killed you from the blood that was coming from your hand." He said softly.

"What do you mean I've met some? I haven't met anyone except you guys and Carlisle, Bella and…Edward." I looked at him in realization. "Were…were they vamp-vampires?" I asked swallowing in fear.

"Yeah. But don't worry I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said smiling. I smiled back as we reached the top of the grass covered cliff. The sun was just about to set into the horizon as we sat at the edge with out legs hanging over the edge.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Why not what?" he asked confused.

"Why wouldn't you let anything happen to me when you barely know me?"

"Well for five reasons. One: You're Jake's cousin. Two: I imprinted on you. Three: It's my job. Four: Billy would kill me." He said. I smiled at him and kinda snickered.

"Wait a minute…what's this imprinting thing you guys keep talking about? It sounds painful" I asked. He laughed but smiled.

"It's a werewolf thing. The easiest way to explain it is to say it's like love at first sight. When we see the girl we were meant to be with it's like they become our life. We would do anything for them in a heart beat. We would take a bullet for them if necessary, but that wouldn't be a problem since we heal really fast." He explained.

"That's so romantic." I said smiling. I turned to look out at the horizon just as the sun began to set. The sky turned a light pink color with some orange and yellow mixed in. We were quiet for a minute. Me thinking about everything Paul just told me, him thinking about…I have no idea. I was thinking about the reasons why he wouldn't let anything happen to me when I realized he never told me his fifth reason. "What's the fifth reason?" I asked looking down at the water beneath us.

"Fifth reason for what?" he asked confused.

"Why you wouldn't let anything happen to me." I answered staring at the sunset.

"Because…I'm…I'm in love with you." He answered. My head jerked to the side to look at him. My eyes were wide with surprise but good surprise. That was so sweet, no guy had every told me that before except for my stalker I had back home.

"Aww…I feel so loved." I smiled.

"Well you should because you are." He said looking at me. Our eyes connected for about the hundredth time since I had arrived here. I saw the love and affection in them. He raised his hand and put it on my cheek and rubbed his thumb against it. I leaned into his hand allowing the warmth to settle onto my face. He slid his hand to the back of my neck and I leaned in putting my forehead on his. I closed my eyes as I felt his breath on my face. "I meant it when I said that I would never let anything happen to you Destiny and I meant it when I said that I'm in love with you." He said. I opened my eyes to look into his and crashed my lips to his. Our lips molded together with every kiss. We moved away from the cliff so we didn't have any accidents; our lips still touching. I was pressed against the grass while he leaned over me. My arms found their way around his neck while his right hand rested on my waist. I pulled him closer to me to deepen the kiss. Hopefully this time nobody would ruin the moment. His hand started to slide upward and under my shirt. It got closer and closer and I stopped him. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Too soon." I said. He nodded his head in understanding and smiled at me. His smile always sent me into a daze, I could get lost in it. "You know something?" I asked.

"What's that?" he asked smoothing my hair and moving it out of my face.

"It sounds insane because we just met and all but I think that…I may be…in love with you too." I said softly. He looked at me and his smile grew even bigger. He bent his head down and planted another kiss on my lips. The sun had completely set by now and it was dark and getting cold. "I better get home before Billy starts wondering where I am." I said. He stood up and helped me up off the ground.

"Wanna ride my way?" he asked.

"Sure." I said enthusiastically. He got in front of me and I got on his back wrapping my arms and legs around his neck and waist. He grabbed a hold of my legs and held on.

"Hold on." He said. I tightened my grip and he took off running. Not really running it was more like flying. The trees were a big blur as we passed them. I was laughing the entire time. It was so much fun until we got to the house and came to a stop. After we stopped my stomach, heart and every other eternal organ caught up with me. When he let go of my legs and I didn't wanna let him go but I did anyway. When I got off of him I planted my feet on the ground and laughed.

"That was so much fun." I said walking up the stairs that led to the back door. We both stood on the porch looking at each other for a few minutes. "Do you wanna stay the night with me?" I asked shyly.

"I wish I could but I gotta patrol." He said.

"Patrol for what?" I asked.

"Vampires."

"Theres vampires here?"

"No but that's why we patrol to make sure there aren't and to make sure they don't come here. But I'll take a rain check." He answered. I frowned and poked my bottom lip out and looked up at him through my eye lashes.

"Ok." I said with a small whine in my voice. He snickered and put his hand on the back of my neck to pull my lips to his. He pulled away a second later.

"Night." He said.

"Night." I replied. He gave me one more peck and turned to head back into the woods. Just before he disappeared I yelled, "BE CAREFUL!" then he was gone. I sighed and walked through the back door. Billy was sitting in the living room drinking a beer and watching a football game. "Hey Uncle Billy." I said sitting on the couch.

"Hey kiddo. Heard you found out about the guys." He said. I looked at him.

"It's kinda weird." I said.

"How's that?" he asked taking a sip of his beer.

"I never would have thought in a million years that my cousin and friends would have split personalities and it's a dog." I said. He busted out laughing almost spitting his beer out every where. I joined in with his loud laughter. After a few minutes of laughing I yawned a really big yawn. "Well I think I am going to crash for the night." I said getting up off the couch. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Night Uncle Billy."

"Night kiddo." I walked to my room and plugged my phone into its charger after seeing if I had any texts or missed calls. None. I shrugged my shoulders and changed into my pajamas then jumped into bed. Shortly after I fell asleep with Paul invading my dreams. This could be the start of something good.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been here for three weeks and I have gotten close to everyone especially Leah. Kim and I are friends but not like Leah and I. She is like the sister I never had. Emily is like the mom I wish I had. She cares about each of us equally but the boys think that she likes me more. Their just jealous because Emily didn't yell at me when we were running around squirting each other with water guns. The guys are just like brothers to me. Too much like brothers. They pick on me more than anybody I know. I know its all fun and games but sometimes they make me so mad. Every time Paul laughs I glare at him and he stops. They have gotten to know more about me since I got here. Like my favorite colors are purple, pink, yellow and black. My favorite foods; sushi, chicken nuggets, banana chips and bratwursts. They made the mistake and finding out my favorite drink which makes me extremely hyper; Mountain Dew. Billy almost killed them because I was up all night. Along with all that stuff they found out what I am afraid of. Spiders, snakes, clowns, and extreme dark where you can't see your hand even if it's an inch in front of your face. They have also discovered that I am not the best person to be woken up by other people. I like to wake up on my own. If someone wakes me up I am in a bad mood all day and I take it out on whoever is close to me. Like yesterday morning, Quil and Embry woke me up so we all could go cliff diving. They woke me up for a stupid reason. They only time its ok to wake me up is if it's an emergency other than that, I like to get my beauty sleep. Well when we got to the cliff they stood by the edge and I pushed them off of it. They haven't come near me since. Well today is a new day. At seven twenty-five my alarm on my cell phone went off. This meant two things to me; one it was time to get up and two it was the first day of school. It was senior year. In exactly nine months I would be graduating from high school. I have been looking forward to this since I was three. I rubbed my eyes still in bed and pulled my blankets off of me. A cool breeze swept over me and it felt good. Last night it had gotten really hot in my room so I slept in my underwear and a sports bra with the window open . Now it was freezing. La Push weather was so unpredictable. I got out of bed and stretched before putting on a shirt Paul left at the house and headed to the bathroom. I always used the bathroom first thing in the morning. I crossed back over into my room and turned my Ipod on to start getting ready for my first day of senior year.

After I got dressed I put everything I would need into my backpack and headed into the kitchen. "Morning Desty." Jared said leaning back in his chair at the kitchen table. The rest of the pack was there too.

"Hey guys." I said sitting my bag on the counter and grabbing a cup of coffee. I expected them to be here in the mornings since well they always are. "Excited for school?" I asked.

"Oh yes, can't you just feel the excitement in the atmosphere?" Seth laughed.

"Smart ass." I said. I finished my cup of coffee then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Before I could walk out of the bathroom Paul walked in blocking my way out and closing the door behind him.

"Good morning." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. Before I could say anything he crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of that I pulled away.

"Now it's a good morning." I said smiling. "We better go." I said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bathroom. The guys were still sitting at the table talking when we walked in. I grabbed my back pack and walked to the door. "COME ON!" I yelled. They all grunted and got up anyways. We loaded up the cars and headed to the school. It was a five minute drive to the school. We got out and the guys walked me to the main office to get my schedule.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Uh my name is Destiny Black. I just moved here." I answered.

"Oh yes. You're Uncle said you would be starting today. I have everything right here." She said turning to the desk behind her. She turned back around with three or four pieces of paper. "Alright, this is your class schedule, your locker number and combination, the map of the school and welcome to La Push High." She said smiling and handing me the papers.

"Thank you." The guys and I started toward where my locker which was in the same area as Paul, Jake and Quil. They went to find their lockers and put their stuff in it while I did the same. I carried a three subject notebook, a folder, two pens and a pencil. When I closed my locker and turned around I noticed that I was being stared at by everyone. The guys had the same expressions on their faces, star struck. More than half will more than likely end up trying to get me to go out with them. The girls were staring in jealousy. Why they were jealous of me I had no idea. I went to my first period and we really didn't do anything except talk, well the class did I didn't. I was in the middle of looking for my six period class when a group of guys, jocks to be exact, stopped in my way preventing me from moving. "Uh excuse me." I said looking up at them.

"How's it going cutie?" One of them asked.

"It would be going better if you would move and let me find my class." I said trying to walk around them. That didn't work they just moved with me.

"Hey, we're not done talking to you." One of them said.

"Well I think you are. Now move before I force you." I said getting angry.

"Hmm…I like my girls tough." The one closest to me said. He took a step toward me and I put my arms out to stop him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned.

"And why not?" he asked smacking my ass. *Oh no he didn't.* I thought to myself. I looked up at him and he winked.

"I warned you." I said. I dropped my books onto the floor then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back then rammed his face into a locker. He fell to the ground and one of his friends took a step forward and raised his hand as if he were going to hit me. Before his hand could make contact with me there was a tanned arm in front of me with the guys hand in his grasp. I looked to see who it was and it was Jake with the gang.

"Were you seriously about to hit my cousin Jason?" he asked. I looked at 'Jason' and he gulped.

"This doesn't concern you Black or any of you." Jason said jerking his arm out of Jake's hand.

"Actually it concerns all of us. If you mess with her you mess with us." Jake said. The guys all came to stand in front of me blocking my view from Jason and his posse.

"This aint over." He said turning away to walk down the hall. His posse followed close behind him. I sighed in relief and picked up my books.

"You ok Des?" Jake asked turning around to look at me.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." I said smiling at them. Paul came up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He was so sweet to me.

"No problem. What class you got?" Jake asked.

"Uh. Room 104 biology." I answered looking at my schedule.

"Sweet, you're going to love Mr. Harris. He is the coolest teacher ever and you have it with us." Seth said. I smiled.

"Thank god." I smiled. We walked to the class room and they took their seats. I went up to Mr. Harris and showed him my schedule and he wrote my name down in the attendance book.

"Welcome Miss. Black and you may take your seat by Mr. Ellis." He said pointing to a seat. It was no where near any of the guys. I walked to my seat and smiled at the boy in the seat next to mine.

"Hi, I'm Alex." He said.

"Destiny." I replied. Mr. Harris started the class having me stand up at the front of the class to tell people about myself. Of course being from California the girls had several questions about the fashion, parties, they asked if I met any celebs. "I've met Orlando Bloom once, and I ran into the Jonas Brothers every now and then at a popular coffee shop." I said. The girls all giggled when I mentioned them. The guys were asking questions about "sexy vixens" as they called them. "I ran into Paris Hilton once. She was such a snob." The gang even threw in some questions for the hell of it. It seemed like the whole period I was being interrogated by the class. I answered the questions without hesitation except for one which threw me off. One of the guys who were obviously trying to flirt with me asked if I had a boyfriend. I looked at Paul automatically; I didn't know what to say. I mean, he was sweet and an incredible guy, I liked him and he liked me and everything but he never really asked me out or anything. My smile that I had on my face fell when I couldn't figure out how to answer the question. I saw Paul's face turn solemn. He was either confused or upset that I didn't answer immediately. "Uh…I-I don't know honestly." I said almost a whisper. I saw the guys look at Paul then at me and I shrugged my shoulders. Paul stood up and walked out of the class room. I knew he was mad but I hadn't done anything wrong. I looked at the floor and sighed. Thankfully the bell rang after that and I hurriedly grabbed my stuff and went to my locker to grab my back pack. I slung it over my shoulders and went to go find Paul. I ran out the schools doors that led to the parking lot and saw him walking down the stairs. "PAUL! WAIT UP!" I yelled running after him. He kept walking toward the cars. I was running as fast as I could to get to him. "PAUL! GOD DAMN IT STOP!" I yelled. He stopped as I caught up to him. "Why are you mad?" I asked.

"Because you said that you didn't know if you had a boyfriend or not." He said obviously pissed.

"I don't. I didn't lie." I answered.

"So I'm not you're boyfriend?" he asked.

"No because you never asked me out." I said. He looked at me for a minute and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess you're right." He said. He took a step closer to me and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. I put my hands on his chest and sighed. "Destiny."

"Paul."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I raised my head as if I was going to kiss him and just before they touched I pulled away and started walking toward the cars.

"I guess." I said without looking back but smiling the entire way. I heard his feet run up behind me and then I felt his arms around my waist as we got to his car. He spun me around and I squealed out loud. When he stopped I turned around and leaned up against the side of the car. He instantly crashed his lips to mine and it turned into the biggest make out session we have had yet. We stood there making out until the guys started howling. My face flushed red and Paul growled at them.

"The two of you are going to get lock jaw one of these days." Jared teased.

"Oh whatever." I said embarrassed. I turned around and opened the passenger side door and got in. Paul walked around to the driver's side and got in. The guys were pressing their faces up against the window making kissing faces. I was laughing hysterically by the time we left. We eventually made it to the house, which was empty. "Billy must be fishing." I said looking around.

"So…we're alone?" he asked.

"I guess." I said walking to my room. I set my back pack on my bed while Paul closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed I practically jumped on him and we started kissing. He laid me back on my bed while he hovered over me. The sexual tension had been building up between us for several days. It was so high that he left hickys on me but they were unseen. We haven't done anything yet but we both wanted to. I wasn't a virgin and neither was he but I was nervous with doing it with him because of something that Emily, Kim and Leah told me since they have been around this longer. They said that he could possible turn during sex and it could hurt me. I didn't want that to happen because their emotions are connected to when they turn. It's mostly when they get angry. Paul moved his lips to the side of my neck and kissed his way to my sweet spot which he found last Wednesday accidentally. He kissed it and I giggled in his ear. The tension got higher and higher until we finally released it. We started pulling each other's clothes off as fast as we could until we were both naked. He reached into his pants and pulled out a little small wrapper. Protection; smart boy. I thought to myself. I was breathing heavy from the make out session and so was he. He slipped it on and positioned himself between my legs. He teased me for a few minutes till I had had enough so I grabbed him and shoved him in. I had been with a total of six guys and Paul was by far the best I have had. I have no idea how many partners he has had or who was his best but this was amazing. That night I fell asleep in his arms and my dreams were replaying everything that happened that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up at four thirty in the morning feeling so freaking sore. I rolled over and regretted it immediately. I looked at Paul and saw that he was still sleeping facing the other side of the room. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. My legs felt wobbly and weak, I felt as if I just ran a thousand miles. I tried stretching and my entire body cramped up. I curled up in a ball and fell to the floor with a thud. Paul shot up and looked around. "Destiny?" he asked with slight panic. I wined from the floor still in the fetal position. "What are you doing on the floor? At four thirty in the morning." he asked confused.

"My whole body cramped up." I answered through my teeth. He didn't say anything, but he got out of bed and picked me up then placed me on the bed. I stretched out my body and rolled onto my back and buried my head in my pillow wining. I turned my head to the side and said "Now I know what rough sex feels like." I said. He started to laugh but tried holding it in since Jake and Billy were asleep and I knew that for a fact since I could hear their snores from down the hall.

"I'm sorry." He said pushing my hair out of my face. We both were still completely naked from last night and I couldn't keep my eyes off of his...*cough cough* package. Apparently he noticed since he proudly asked, "Like what you see?" Oh did I ever. I felt so embarrassed that he saw me staring so I turned my head into my pillow and nodded. I heard him snicker from next to me. "Well I REALLY like what I see." He said.

"And what would that be?" I asked turning onto my back. His eyes immediately went to my boobs. My boobs always grabbed guys' attention even when I didn't want it. It's not like I was small because I wasn't.

"A beautiful sex kitten that I get to have forever to myself." He responded. I giggled quietly to myself. He was leaning over me while staring into my eyes.

"You know…there is no way I am going to be able to go to school as sore as I am." I said tracing lines on his abs.

"Well how about I give you a full body Paul-ssage." He said rubbing his hands together. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down making me laugh instead of giggle.

"Oh that would be awesome. Front or back first?" I asked in a seductive voice. He licked his lips while he thought about it.

"Front." He said sitting up. I moved to the middle of my bed so he would have some room on it. "Close your eyes and relax." He whispered. I did as told and felt the bed shift. Then his gigantic warm hands were massaging my arms, my chest, my stomach and legs. I could feel the tension start to wash away. He was a naughty boy when he started doing my legs. Even when he was up by my chest. "Ok flip over." He said. I flipped over and felt his hands rub my butt as I did. Once I got comfy he started massaging my neck and back. It felt oh so good that I started to moan and apparently it made him…excited should I say. Ha ha. Every now and then he would plant kisses on my shoulder blades, my back, or something like that. He was a really great guy. He took care of me, he said he would protect me even before we started dating, and a lot more.

'Babe that feels SOOO good." I said quietly. I heard him snicker as he rubbed his hands all the way to my butt and squeezed it. I sighed and I felt completely relaxed for the first time in years. He kissed all the way up from my lower back to my cheek by my lips and laid next to me on his back with his arm behind his head. "Thank you. That felt so good." I said rolling over to my side. My body no longer felt tense and tight. I looked at the clock and it was now six o clock. "Ready for day two?" I asked rubbing my hand up and down his stomach.

"I guess. Are you?" he asked rubbing my arm.

"Yep." I replied. We both sighed at the same time. We lay in bed for a few more minutes till we heard a door open and close; it was either Jake or Billy. More than likely Billy since I've been waking Jake up for the last couple mornings. "Ok, you gotta go home to get ready." I said sitting up.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked rubbing his hand down my back leaving a warm trail.

"Well you are going to have to." I answered getting off of the bed and putting my bathrobe on.

"Fine." He said getting out of the bed and putting his clothes on. "I will be back before you are dressed." I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss then watched him jump out of my first store room to the ground outside that had a thin layer of snow on it. The weather here was so crazy; it could storm one day and then the next the ground would be covered in snow. I closed my window and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water relaxed me even more, my knots and tight muscles loosened up even more that by the time I got out I felt like a new person. I put my bathrobe back on and went over to my room to get dressed

.

After I got dressed I grabbed my bag, cell and Ipod then headed out to the kitchen. Billy and Jake weren't there so I checked the house, nothing it was completely empty. I grabbed my cell phone and texted everybody; Jake, Seth, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil and Kim. 'Where is everybody?' I asked. A few minutes later I got a text from Kim.

'Patrol. They caught a vamp bt he got away. I was jus bout 2 text u & tell u.' She said.

'O. ok I guess I'm walkin then.' It didn't bother me to walk since it was only down the street. My phone vibrated and I had a text from Paul.

'We're on our way.'

'Kk3.' I replied. I texted Kim back to let her know they were on their way. 'Jus got a txt from Paul, he said they r on their way now.' She texted back an 'ok'. While I waited for them to get her I plugged my Ipod into my speakers and turned it to one of my favorite songs; LA Baby by the Jonas Brothers. As it started playing I got into the beat and started dancing around like crazy.

(She's a)

L.A, L.A, BABY

(You're my)

L.A, L.A, BABY

(She's a)

L.A, L.A, BABY

Driving down the Highway Where

the California (Something breathes in my head)

YEAH, YEAH!

YEAH, YEAH!

YEAH, YEAH!

Out on Your Vacation Baby,

That's my destination, see you there

YEAH! YEAH!

YEAH! YEAH!

YEAH! YEAH!

Here we GO!

So now let's GO!

You gotta, GO! GO!

Bring it on!

The two of us tonight

we can make it last forever

we'll need to realize

it's just you and me together

Hollywood is the time

the stars are shining

for you and me? Tonight in this city

where Dreams are made of,

where Dreams are made of,

you can do whatever YOU Can,

Pick a Place and tell me

WHAT YOU SEE!

YEAH! YEAH!

YEAH! YEAH!

YEAH! YEAH!

Here we GO!

So now let's GO!

You gotta, GO! GO!

Bring it on!

The two of us tonight

we can make it last forever

we'll need to realize

it's just you and me together

Hollywood is the time

the stars are shining

for you and me? tonight in this city

Where Dreams Are Made of,

L.A, L.A, BABY

(She's a)

L.A, L.A, BABY

(You're my)

L.A, L.A, BABY

(She's a)

L.A, L.A,

It's the TWO of Us Tonight

we can make it last forever

we'll need to realize

it's just you and me together

Hollywood is the time

the stars are shining

for you and me? Tonight in this city

Where Dreams Are Made of, YEAH

(oh, oh, oh)

Where Dreams Are Made of, Yeah

(oh, oh, oh)

Where Dreams Are Made of, Come on

Where Dreams Are Made of

Every time they would sing 'L.A. BABY' I would yell it because that is where I am from. When the song ended I did the dorkiest thing ever. I made rock on signs with my fingers and proceeded to yell, "THANK YOU WASHINGTON!" That's when I heard it. I heard loud laughs coming from behind me. I straightened up and turned around slowly, obviously embarrassed. I saw the entire pack standing in the door way of the house that led to the backyard, they were laughing hysterically at me. "Uh, how long have you guys been there?" I asked.

"Long enough to know that you have killer dance moves." Seth laughed. My face turned even redder than it ever has before. I felt so humiliated. I stood there and waited for them to stop laughing. After a few minutes of laughing they stopped and we left for school. When we got there everything was fine until we got out of the car. The guys had to leave again because they caught the vamp's scent. Kim and I were sitting on the back of the car waiting for them to get back.

"Hey sexy thang. Where's your body guards at?" he asked in a cocky tone.

"They will be here in a minute so I advise you to leave." I said turning my attention back to Kim.

"Well I'm not ready to leave yet." He said rubbing my leg. I looked at his hand and then at him. He started to slide it up higher. I knocked it off my leg and moved closer to Kim. "Oh come on baby, don't be that way. You know you want me." He said.

"Oh as if I would ever want you. Now why don't you go harass some other girl?" I said grabbing Kim's hand and sliding off the car.

"You know you don't mean that." He said blocking my way.

"Yes I do now move before I make you." I said pushing past him with Kim's hand still in mine.

"How did you know I like my girls rough?" he said smacking me on the ass again.

"For one, I am not you're girl. Two if you expect to keep that hand I advise you to keep it to yourself and off my ass or I will remove it clear off of your body." I threatened. He must not have heard me clearly because he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. I tried to shove him back but he didn't move. He held me with one hand and smacked my ass again. I lifted my hand and smacked him in the face as hard as I can. He let go of me and I stumbled back. He touched his cheek where my hand made contact and looked at me. He raised his hand and slapped me in the face. I fell to the ground between the cars and spit out a little blood.

"You little bitch." He said coming toward me. Kim bent down and tried to help me up but I pushed her away.

"Go. Go get help." I said. Jason came up to me and hit me again. I fell against the ground and more blood came out. I could hear Kim running down the street yelling for help. Jason's posse stood at both ends of the cars blocking the view of the people that were trying to see what was going on. Jason got on top of me and pinned me to the ground.

"I'm gonna teach you to never hit me." He said hitting me again. He started to undo my pants while I fought him off. One of his friends held my arms and covered my mouth while he pulled my pants off of me. He was going to rape me. I started to cry as he hit me again and started to unzip his pants. I was laying on the ground which was really cold in nothing but my top and bra. Just before he could go any further he was pulled off of me and his friend let go of me. I had closed my eyes so opened them to see the guys fighting Jason and his friends. Kim was no where to be found. Jared probably told her to stay back. I sat up and scooted to the car and curled up in a ball. "You'll pay for that!" Jason yelled at the guys while he and his friends ran. The guys looked at me and walked over to me. Paul wrapped me in his arms and Jake put his jacket over my legs. Some how my pants were back on me a few minutes later. I couldn't stop crying. This memory was going to haunt me forever.

"You're not going to school today. Come on." Paul said picking me up. We all went back to the house and stayed there for the day. I stayed in my bed the entire time with Paul, crying until I fell asleep.

~Paul's P.O.V~

Jason was going to die for this. Destiny has cried for five hours straight. She hasn't left her room at all. I stayed with her till she fell asleep. I slipped my arm out from under her head and slid off the bed then walked to the door. As I opened it she rolled over so I froze to make sure she didn't wake up. She didn't thankfully. I squeezed through the small space and closed the door as quietly as I could. I walked into the living room where the pack was. "How is she?" Seth asked.

"Uh…she's asleep." I answered sitting down on the couch. Everybody got quiet for a minute.

"You know hes not going to get away with this right. Once Billy finds out what happened he's gonna jump into action." Jake said.

"Yeah I know. I just can't believe this happened." I said putting my head in my hands.

"It's going to be ok." Seth said patting my back.

"I broke my promise." I said.

"What promise?" Jared asked.

"I made a promise to her that I would never let anything happen to her and I would always be there to protect her."

"But he didn't get to go any further because you stopped him." Quil said.

"What if we weren't in the area? Huh? He would've raped her, I was almost too late." I said standing up. They knew that it was true. Just then Leah came rushing in through the door. She was in Port Angeles with Emily and her mom today so she must have found out. This was not good because she and Destiny were best friends.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" she yelled looking at me.

"I already feel bad, you don't gotta rub it in." I said.

"SHE WAS JUMPED PAUL, SHE WAS ALMOST RAPED. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE." She yelled.

"I KNOW LEAH!" I yelled back. "HE IS GOING TO GET HIS SOON." We glared at each other for a few minutes.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"In her room asleep." I said.

"No I'm not." A voice said from the door way. We turned and saw Destiny standing in the hall. She was still in the same clothes, she had dry blood still on her and dried tear trails that led from her eyes to her chin. Leah walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Destiny hugged her back and started to cry. Leah turned her head to look at me.

"Give us a minute." She said walking to Destiny's room. "KIM!" she called. Kim jumped off of Jared's lap and ran into her room and closed the door.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

I woke up to yelling in the other room. It sounded like Paul and Leah. If Leah was here then I wanted to talk to her since she was my best friend here. I got up and walked into the living room. "In her room asleep." Paul said.

"No I'm not." I said in a quiet voice. Everybody's eyes turned to me. I knew I looked hideous because I hadn't changed or cleaned the blood off of me. I saw the guys start shaking. Leah walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and immediately started to cry.

"You ok?" she whispered. I shook my head and sniffled. "Give us a minute." She said to someone. We started to walk back to my room to talk. "KIM!" she yelled. I heard Kim running down the hall. I sat on my bed and looked at them. "What happened?" Leah asked.

"Kim and I were sitting on the back of Paul's car talking when Jason and his posse walked up to us. He said 'hey sexy thang. Where's your body guards at?' I told him that they would be right back and to leave us alone, but he just kept pushing himself on me. When we tried to leave he grabbed me and smacked my ass so I slapped him across the face." I said stopping to wipe a tear and my nose. Then I continued, "That obviously pissed him off because he hit me and I fell between the cars. Then he tried to…to rape me." I squeaked. I started sobbing again and put my head in my hands. Leah and Kim came to sit by me.

"It's ok D." Kim said.

"Why haven't you changed yet?" Leah asked.

"Cause I've been to scared. He might pop back up or something." I said through my hands.

"Well Kim and I will stay in here while you change. Come on let's get you cleaned up." Leah said getting up to pull my shades down and close my curtains. I started to undress and changed into my pajamas. Once I was changed Leah and Kim used wet rags to clean the blood and dirt off of me. It took them a few minutes to get it off but when they did you could see the spots where my face was starting to bruise. I looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Well don't I look fabulous?" I said with a small laugh in my voice. We walked out of the room and heard a new voice in the living room. Billy.

"Did anyone call the police?" he asked. I quietly walked around the corner coming into his view. "Oh dear god." He said looking at me. He rolled over to me and grabbed my hand. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I guess self defense don't always work." I answered.

"Ok, well I am going to call Charlie and see what he can do." He said. I nodded and moved so he could go into the kitchen. I walked over to Paul and sat on his lap. Nobody really talked for the rest of the night. Everyone left around midnight except Paul since he refused to leave me. Billy didn't have a problem with it and Jake protested a little bit but not much. I wasn't in the mood for talking so I went straight to sleep, wrapped in Paul's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about three weeks since Jason attacked me in the school parking lot. The guys haven't left my side since then except to patrol but that's usually when I am asleep so it doesn't bother me as much. The day after it happened Chief Swan and a few other police officers arrested him and his friends for attempted rape, assault and battery. They came and took pictures of my face then asked me a few questions. Last Tuesday we had to go to court for the whole thing and it was stressful. I gave them my testimony and Kim told them what happened. Jason is doing a year in Juvenile while his friends are doing four to five months. My face is completely healed and I act like nothing ever happened. That was then, this is now and right now I am planning my nineteenth birthday which is on September twenty-first with Leah, Emily and Kim. I didn't wanna have a party because I just wanted to have a relaxing day with my friends but the girls demanded that I was having one. "We could do a themed party." Kim said looking around. I made a face and shook my head.

"No themes." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't want a party, I just wanna relax." I said flipping through the magazine I was looking at.

"You can do that any day of the year; this is a day to celebrate your birth." Emily said.

"My birth isn't that special." I whispered.

"I beg to differ." Paul said from the doorway behind me.

"Damn wolf hearing." I whispered. "It really isn't anymore special than any of your guys' birthdays." I said.

"When was the last time you had a birthday party here in La Push?" Leah asked.

"Eight years ago. When my mom left." I said closing the magazine and looking at all of them.

"Oh."

"That's why I don't like having birthday parties." I said. They all looked in every other direction. "But if it was just a party for EVERYBODY to come to and not a celebration then that would be fine." I said looking at them.

"Really?" Kim asked. I nodded my head and smiled. "Ok then let's plan a non birthday party party. " She said smiling. They started talking about all the details. I looked up at Paul who jerked his head signaling for me to follow. I got up off the couch and followed him to my room.

"What's up?" I asked once I closed the door.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see you in private." He said sitting on my bed. I walked over to stand in front of him and ran my fingers through his hair. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. My arms wrapped around his neck and I started to play with his hair. "You know something?" he asked rubbing his hand down my hips and back up to my waist.

"What's that?" I said.

"You are so beautiful." He said. I smiled and felt my cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Thank you." I said. He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb against it. Every time he would touch me little tingles would shoot through my body. Just as I was about to kiss him my door swung open.

"Hey Destiny, what would you think about-. " Kim asked walking in. Once she looked at us she stopped. "Oopsies. I'm just gonna leave." She said turning around and walking out closing the door behind her. Paul and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Bet she's embarrassed." Paul said.

"Not as embarrassed as she would have been if she would have come in a few minutes later." I said stepping back and walking toward the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked. I just winked but didn't say anything. "Destiny, what did you mean?" he asked walking to the door. I turned the corner and walked toward the front door. I heard him growl playfully. The girls were watching me walk past them with a smile on my face. He started to walk fast. Just as I reached the front door he grabbed the back of my shirt stopping me.

"I guess you will never find out now will you." I said winking at him and then bolting out of the house into the front yard. He ran out and started chasing me but not using his wolf speed so it was fair because I got mad when he used it for his advantage.

"Get back here!" he yelled laughing and chasing me around the house. He almost got me a few times but I would make a sudden move in the opposite direction making him miss and fall to the ground.

"NEVEEEERRRR!" I yelled running in a zig zag formation. He started to use his wolf speed a little bit and that's when I saw the rest of the gang walking up. I bolted for Jake. "JAAAKE HELP ME!" I yelled running behind him.

"Wha-what's going on?" he asked.

"The big bad wolf is trying to eat me." I said laughing. Paul stopped in front of him and still tried to get me.

"Move Jake." He said playfully pushing him out of the way but I moved behind Quil. He just pushed them out of the way except Embry who tried to help me out but he failed. Finally I ran behind Sam thinking he would help me out. Just as I thought Paul was going to give up and I could relax, Sam moved out of the way and Paul gently jumped on me.

"AAHHH!" I yelled as I landed on the ground. "SAM YOU ARE SUCH A TRAITOR!" I yelled grabbing a small twig and throwing it at him. They all started laughing at me. They all went and sat on the back porch while I layed in the middle of the yard.

"DESTINY! ARE YOU GOING TO GET UP?" Quil asked.

"EHH…I'm debating on it." I replied. I heard them laughing from the porch. I got up and walked over to the porch. "What are we doing on this fabulous Saturday morning?" I asked. They looked at each other then to me. "We could go to Port Angeles or Seattle." I suggested.

"Ok." They all said. They were all sitting the steps and since they were huge they took up every inch of space. I stumbled my way past them and went to my room to get dressed.

"Ok let's go!" I yelled running out to Paul's car and got in the driver's seat. Since I moved here I haven't driven at all. I started honking the horn when they didn't come out. When they did Paul looked at me in the driver's seat and started shaking his head. He walked over to the driver's side and opened it.

"What are you doing?" he asked holding the door open.

"I'm gonna drive." I said looking at him.

"Uh nobody drive's my baby." He said. I frowned.

"But I thought I was your baby?" I asked in a sad voice.

"You are but-" I gave him the puppy dog eyes. Nobody has been able to resist the eyes.

"Please baby?" I asked turning to face him. He looked at me and I could tell he was trying not to cave in. I took my hand and started to rub it up and down his body.

"No-o." he stuttered. I was not going to give up until the keys were in my hand. I stood up in the doorway and pressed my body against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid myself down till my feet were on the ground. I wrapped my leg around him and grinded my body against his. I knew the guys were watching because I could hear them laughing in the background. Paul was always the hard ass. Attitude, anger, hatred and revenge was what he lived for. Now he lived to make me happy and all I had to do was stuff like this and I would get my way. He shuttered out a breath and closed his eyes. I knew of one other thing that would break him. I put my lips by his ear and started moaning.

"Mmm…please baby. Ooooh. Ooh, please." I knew I had worked because he was starting to get a boner and plus he pushed me away from him and started kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Fine." He said handing me the keys.

"YES!" I yelled grabbing them. He started to walk around the car and looked at me.

"You are evil." He said smiling.

"Only to you honey." I said sliding into the front seat. The guys were still laughing when he opened the passenger side to get in. I looked at him and he had a full blown boner now. I bit my lips trying to hold in my laughter.

"Are you guys coming or not?" he asked getting in and closing the door. He looked at me and frowned. "This is your fault." He said pointing to his pants.

"It's not my fault you can't control your…stuff." I said stifling a laugh. He just looked at me. Quil, Embry Jared, Seth and Kim rode with us while everyone else was in Jake's car. We pulled out of the drive way and headed to Port Angeles. The guys were cracking joke's the whole way there and I almost drove off the road laughing so hard. Once we got there we pulled into an empty parking lot to figure out what we were going to do. The girls and I chose to go see a movie and to the mall, but the guys wanted to go bowling or laser tagging. I went over to Paul while Kim went over to Jared and we did the same thing that I did earlier. It took less than five seconds for Paul to agree with me. Jared on the other hand chose to go back to the house. We all busted out laughing until we couldn't breathe. In the end we ended up going to the mall. Every time we would go into a store the guys would complain so we went into a few sports stores and stuff for guys. The only stores that Paul didn't complain in were the lingerie stores. I didn't show him any of them but he saw the ones I picked to try on. The last store we went into was Victoria's Secret and I decided to be nice and let Paul see them. They had a private viewing area in the dressing rooms. Paul sat in the chair waiting for me to finish trying them on, he didn't expect me to show him this time. When I got the first one on I opened the curtain and stood in a sexy pose. His mouth hit the floor when the curtain opened. It was a set that was black and hot pink. He licked his lips but I acted like I had done this before. "So what do you think?" I asked turning around. The bottoms were boy shorts that went up my butt a little to separate my cheeks.

"Uh…i-i-I yeah I like it." He stuttered. I smiled and tried on several other ones then showed him. "I think I'm gonna go…sit with the guys before I get kicked out of here for doing something inappropriate." He said getting up out of the chair and rushing out of the dressing room. I started laughing and got dressed. When I walked out the guys were at the game shop across from Victoria's secret. I bought a few of the ones I tried on and waited for Emily and Kim to come out. Apparently they had the same idea I had because when we met up with the guys Jared, Paul and Sam all looked at us as if they were going to jump on us right at that moment.

"Have fun?" I asked Paul that night after we got back to Billy's house.

"Yes. I. Did." He said sitting on my bed watching me put my clothes away. I giggled.

"Hey I have a question." I said.

"What's that?"

"I figured since you are always over here staying the night with me, maybe I can stay the night with you for a change." I said leaning against my closet door. He thought about it for a minute.

"Ok. That sounds fine with me." He said. I smiled.

"Ok, well I will get my stuff together and we can head out." I said. He nodded his head and lay back on my bed. While I packed my stuff he ended up falling asleep, which gave me the opportunity to pack some of the stuff I got today. When I finished I zipped my duffle bag and put it by the door. "Paul." I said hitting his leg. He didn't wake up. "Paul!" I said shoving his leg to the side. He grunted which made me laugh. I tried for several more minutes to get him up but it didn't work. I was getting really annoyed so I went to find Jake. When I found him he was in the garage working on a car. "Hey Jake you got a water gun by any chance?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. It should be in the shed. Why, what's up?" he asked rolling out from under the car.

"Paul won't wake up." I said annoyed. He laughed and rolled back under.

"Good luck with that." I ran to the shed and looked for it. It was the same water gun he had when he was little. I filled it up with water and went into my room. He was still asleep so I started squirting him as soon as I was in the room. He shot up and looked around.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"Morning sunshine." I said hiding the gun. He wiped his face off and sighed.

"You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded my head and sat the gun on the table. He grabbed my bag and led me out to his car. It was a really short drive there. I had only been to his house once but I never went in. It was small just like Sam and Emily's, big enough for Paul even though he was hardly ever there anymore. He held the door open for me and closed it after we were in the living room. I looked around and my mouth fell open. It. Was. A. Mess. There were clothes everywhere, plates were on the table and kitchen counter, pizza and Chinese boxes covered the empty spots and glasses that still had liquid in them sat out.

"Are we in the wrong house?" I asked looking around.

"Uh…no." he said hanging his keys up on the key holder. We walked to his room where I put my bag on his bed in fear I would lose it. "So…do you wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked as we walked out of his room.

"Sure…Whatcha got?"

"You can look at them. Their over by the TV." He said sitting on the couch. I nodded my head and made my way over to them. As I looked them over he had movies that I had never heard of, movies that were older than me, some that I loved and even ones that I hated. I ended up choosing a comedy, Master of Disguise. This movie was absolutely hilarious. In the middle of the movie I had my head on his lap playing with his hand when we heard a howl in the distance. I looked up at Paul and he looked like he didn't wanna go.

"I'll be fine. You better go before they come and drag you out." I said raising my head for him to get up.

"Ok, be back soon." He said bending over to give me a kiss. He walked out the back door and I was alone. I wasn't in the mood to watch the movie anymore so I put some music on and started cleaning. I put his clothes in the laundry room and started a load, threw the trash away, took the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them. I swept the floor, wiped the counters and tables down, I took out the trash, did the laundry, made his bed, cleaned the toilet, sink and tub and then vacuumed. I loved to clean because it helped me relax and relieve stress. When I finished I laid on the couch and closed my eyes. I felt so icky from all the dirt and dust that was on me so I decided to take a shower. The towel and rags had already been put away so I had a clean towel to use. I got in and scrubbed my body head to toe. I washed my hair and did everything else. I shaved everything and then got out. I wrapped the towel around me and walked to his room to get dressed.

While I was putting my clothes in the washer my phone started ringing in the other room. 'I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger, I grew up in a pretty house and I had to space to run and I...had...the best days with you...today.' "You finally call me after a month of me being gone. What have you been doing?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Sorry baby girl. We lost the charger and I couldn't charge my phone. How have you been doing? I sure miss you." My dad said. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Uh, I've been good. A lot of stuff has happened to me since I got here." I answered.

"Oh really? Like what?" he asked. I had always been able to talk to my dad, he was a good listener. I told him everything from getting stitches the first day I was here, to Paul and me dating. He said that would have to meet Paul to see if he's a good guy. He asked me if the guys had told me their secret and it shocked me that he knew about it.

"You knew the entire time and you didn't bother to tell me?" I said.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. Also that is one of the reasons why I allowed you to go there." He replied. I got really confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well there is a slight possibility that you might become like them." My breath caught in my throat and I choked on it. "You ok hon?"

"Yeah just choked on my air." I laughed. He chuckled a few times. "So what do you mean I could become like them?"

"You could become a werewolf."

"How?" I questioned.

"You and Jake have the same ancestors' sweetie so you could change. But then again you might not."

"Well this is a lot to take in." I said.

"Yea I know honey. Well listen I gotta get off here. Kari and I are going out for dinner. I just thought I would call you and see how you were doing." My dad said.

"Ok, have fun tonight dad. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo. Bye." He said. I hung up the phone and layed it on the table. I could become like Paul and the guys. This was a lot to swallow. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I was unaware of someone coming up behind me.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Paul's voice asked loudly behind me making me jump.

"I got bored and cleaned. I was afraid that the dirt monster might eat me while we were asleep." I said getting up off the couch and walking over to him. "You like it?" I asked.

"I haven't seen this place this clean since my parent's live here." He said looking around. "You didn't have to do it." He said.

"Actually I did. If you expect me to stay more often then it had to be cleaned." He laughed and placed his lips on mine.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I smiled up at him.

"Well I am going to take a shower; I'm all hot and sweaty." He said wiping his forehead.

"I like it. You look really sexy when you sweat." I said in a sexy voice. He smiled.

"I don't care how hot I look…I need a shower." He said walking toward the bathroom. The water turned on a minute later and I heard the shower curtain move. I turned off the lights and TV then walked to the kitchen and decided that I would make him some dinner since I had already eaten. I made a skillet of hamburger helper but left it on the stove to stay warm. I still had my thoughts on what my dad had said about me becoming like them. I had to talk to someone about it so I walked to the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

"Hey babe can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course." He said from the other side of the curtain.

"My dad called today while you were gone." I said.

"Oh cool. How's he doing?" he asked.

"Him and Kari were about to go out to dinner. When I was talking to him he said something that kinda boggled my mind." I said nervously.

"What did he say?"

"Well we were talking about you and the guys and he said that he knew you all were wolves. He said that that was one of the reasons why he let me come here." I said.

"What does us being wolves have to do with you coming here?" he asked.

"Well he said that since Jake and I have the same ancestors that there is a possibility that I could possibly become like you guys." I said playing with my thumbs. He poked his head out which was covered in shampoo.

"What do you mean become like us?" he asked.

"I could become a werewolf." I said quietly. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"That's not possible. You're human." He said sticking his head back into the shower.

"Well Jake and I do have the same genes so there is the possibility that I could turn." I said. Jake and the guys had told me what they went through when they turned. The pain, the anger, the hate, every detail. It made me nervous to think that I would have to go through the same thing they went through. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Well have you talked to Billy and Jake about it?" he asked.

"Not yet. I just found out but I presume Billy knows since I am his niece." I said. He turned the water off and opened the curtain. I grabbed a towel and handed it to him. Seeing him naked was nothing new to me. I see him naked almost every day or every other day. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out and went to his room. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers and put them on. I didn't know what to do so I went to the kitchen and sat at the table with my head into my hands. He came in and inhaled his dinner then cleaned them up for me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous to see if it happens." I said looking at him.

"Don't worry. If you do go to change I will help you through it." He said kneeling in front of me and putting his hand on my leg.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He tilted his head and planted a kiss on my lips. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the bedroom. Before we left I turned the light off in the kitchen. When we in his room he started attacking my lips. He walked me over to the bed and pushed me gently onto it. "I never repaid you for cleaning up." He said between kisses. I giggled as he moved his lips to my sweet spot. His hands went under my shirt and lifted it up over my head. I never put a bra back on or undies so I was going commando. He moved his lips down and kissed every spot he stopped on. He pulled my shorts off and threw them across the room. I tried to pull his boxers off but he stopped me. "Just relax, let me pleasure you tonight." He said. I nodded my head and the pleasure began.


	7. Chapter 7

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DESTINY!" The pack and Kim yelled waking me up. I nearly fell off my bed jumping so high. Yes today is my 19th birthday. I moved my hair out of my face and glared at them. They were standing around my bed with Kim holding a small cake.

"Make a wish." Kim said moving it toward me. I sighed in frustration.

"Can't we do this in a few hours?" I asked falling back onto my bed trying to go back to sleep.

"No, come on Teeny. Blow out the candles." Jared said. Somebody ripped the covers off of me and I groaned.

"Fine." I said sitting up and blowing them out quickly then laid back down pulling the covers over me again.

"No sleep. We gotta get ready for the party." Leah said.

"It's not till tonight. All we need are snacks and music." I said putting a pillow over my head.

"We need to go get the snack and get the music ready. Come on…get up." Jake said pulling the blankets off me. Paul picked me up and carried me to the kitchen.

"PAUL ANDREW! IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN YOU WILL PAY!" I yelled hitting his pack since he threw me over his shoulder.

"Ok." He said. Then he sat me down in a chair. "Here's a cup of coffee. Drink it and go get ready." He said smiling at me as he handed me a cup.

"Fine." I answered. Birthdays have never been good for me. On my 9th birthday I got a puppy as my present and it died a couple hours later, my 11th birthday I had to get my tonsils removed, my 13th birthday I broke my arm, on my 16th birthday me and my cake were knocked into a pool and last year on my birthday I got stuck on a roller coaster for three hours. I could only imagine what this birthday had in store for me. The pack all went to do whatever while I drank my coffee. "Done." I said sitting my empty cup on the table.

"Ok go get dressed." He said.

"I don't know why everybody is being so bossy for. I'm the birthday girl, I should be telling everybody else what to do. Not the other way around." I said stomping into my room. I was wearing shorts and a t shirt, so I just changed my shorts into sweat and put tennis shoes on. As soon as I walked out of my room Kim and Leah immediately sent me back into my room. I was really starting to get angry. They probably thought it was all fun and games but I just wanted to chill and sit on the couch all day until the party. I took off my shirt and pants then started to look for something to wear in my underwear and bra. While I looked through my closet for something "decent", as Leah and Kim put it, to wear Paul came in. "Why is everyone being so bossy?" I asked.

"Because you can't see your surprise if you look messy." He said sitting on my bed.

"So I have to impress my surprise?" I asked looking for a shirt.

"She said that you would protest today." I turned to look at him. His hand was over his mouth.

"SHE? Who's she?" I asked.

"Nobody." He said.

"Paul." I said glaring at him.

"You will find out later." He said running out of my room. I screamed and finished looking for my clothes.

I walked out into the living room. "Happy?" I asked looking at everyone. They smiled and nodded. I sat on the couch and watched whatever was on TV. About an hour or two later Jake stood up.

"Ok, let's go." He said. Everybody stood up and headed for the door except me.

"Wait. Go where?" I asked.

"To get your surprise." Seth said.

"I'm really starting to hate surprises." I said getting off the couch. I walked out to Paul's car and got in while he got in the driver's seat. Kim, Jared and Quil sat in the back. While we were driving to where ever we were going I was questioning everyone. "Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time in the last five minutes. The only answer I ever got from Paul was this way or some where. Kim, Jared and Seth weren't that much help either. Every time I would ask them a question and they didn't give me the answer I wanted I would glare at them and pout. After about another ten minutes we arrived to Seattle. "Seattle?"

"Yep. We will be there in five minutes." Paul said smiling at me. I sighed and sat back against the seat and waited. A few minutes later we arrived at the airport. My surprise was someone from out of state. I sat up in the seat and looked out the window. As we drove up to the terminal where people were getting picked up I saw some familiar faces. Before the car could even stop I jumped out of the car with Paul and Kim yelling at me. I ran down the sidewalk and started yelling.

"AAHHH! DAD! NATALIE! OMG!" I yelled. I ran up to Natalie and squeezed her in a hug. "OMG I have missed you!" I said.

"I missed you too. Sorry I haven't called or texted, I have been busy with school, work and my parents. They've had me busy twenty-four seven." She said giving me a hug.

'Well I am glad you're here." I smiled at her. "DADDY!" I squealed giving him a hug. He hugged me back and kissed my head.

"Hey pumpkin. How've you been?" he asked.

"Good I guess. Uh where's Kari?" I asked.

"Provo. Her mom is in the hospital with bronchitis." He sighed.

"Oh that sucks." Even though I wasn't a big fan of Kari I felt sorry for her mom. I heard somebody clear their throat behind me. I turned to see the entire gang standing behind me. I noticed that Emily and Sam were there too. "Oh Dad, Natalie this is Jared and his girlfriend Kim, my best friend Leah and her brother Seth, that's Quil and Embry, Sam and his fiancé Emily, of course Jake and my boyfriend Paul." I said looking at my dad whose eyes popped out of his head. Natalie was looking at Paul then me. "Everyone this is my dad Tyler and my ex-step sister Natalie." I said. Jake and my dad hugged then my dad ruffled his hair.

"You're getting big Jake. What is that brother of mine feeding you?" my dad asked.

"Actually Destiny had been cooking quite a bit but when she don't cook Emily cooks." Jake said.

"Destiny is a good cook isn't she? Anyway how's your dad?"

"Uh he's good. Spends most of his time in front of the TV watching sports or fishing." Jake said as we loaded into the cars. Natalie was sitting on my lap in the front seat.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?" Natalie asked.

"A month and five days." Paul answered. I looked at him as he smiled at me. I had never been with a guy that actually counted how long we'd been dating.

"That is so cool. Have you guys…you know?" she asked. Natalie has always been blunt about stuff.

"Nat…that's don't concern you." I said smiling up at her. Her mouth dropped open and smiled. I was signaling that we had done it and she understood. Everybody laughed because they knew we had all because of the stupid being able to read each others thoughts thing. The rest of the drive there she talked to Kim about fashion, clothes, movie stars, etc etc. By the time we got back to La Push my legs were asleep and I couldn't feel them at all, I had tried several times to shift her or something but it didn't work. When we got to the house she got out of the car and I tried to. As soon as my feet touch the ground the blood rushed back to my legs and they turned into noodles. I did a face dive for the ground. Just before I hit the ground Paul caught me in his arms. "Thanks babe." I said pecking him on the lips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natalie clap her hands together and smile. I stood up and went into the house to make sure it wasn't dirty. Uncle Billy was in the living room watching TV when I walked in. "Uncle Billy. Dad's here." I said. He turned his chair and looked at me.

"What is your dad doing here?" he asked.

"You didn't know?" I asked. He shook his head and looked around the house. Luckily it was clean. A second later dad and the gang walked into the small house.

"Billy! How have you been bro?" my dad asked giving his brother a hug.

"Hey little bro. Never been better, just watching the Mets game. How's Kari?" he asked. That was my cue to leave. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table; everyone following me.

"So Ray-Ray you have to show me your room." Nat said looking around.

"Ok, follow me." I said standing up walking ahead of her to my room. When we got in there the guys tried to come in but I would only let Kim and Leah in. Emily was in the living room with my dad and Billy. Of course the guys pouted and groaned when I closed the door in their faces. Nat was looking around at my small area of a room. It was smaller than my room back in LA but it was perfect for me.

"This is so cute." She said sitting on my bed. Kim and Leah sat on the floor while I sat in my computer chair. The four of us stayed in my room talking and making jokes for a couple hours. The guys tried several times to spy on us but it didn't work.

"So how long are you guys staying?" I asked spinning in my chair.

"Only today. My mom said I could only come today because it was for you. Even though I am shocked she let me come at all." She said.

"Man that sucks. I wish you could stay longer." I said frowning.

"Yeah I know. Our flight out of here leaves at six." She said playing with her hair. "What time is it anyways?" She asked.

"Five thirty." I said looking at my clock.

"Oh shit. We gotta go." She said. We all got up and walked out into the living room.

"Hey uh where is everyone?" I asked my dad and Uncle Billy.

"They went to town for some stuff for tonight." Billy said.

"Oh well dad your guys' flight leaves in thirty minutes." I said looking at the clock.

"I'll call a cab." Billy said. Five minutes later the cab pulled into the drive and we were standing in the yard.

"Text me and call when you land ok?" I said giving Natalie a hug.

"Sure thing." She said. She got into the cab and closed the door. Then it was just me and my dad.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon dad." I said hugging him.

"I know sweetie, I know but I have to get to work." He said.

"It was good seeing you even if it was for a few hours." I replied looking up at him.

"It sure was." Tears started welling up in my eyes because I knew that as soon as I would let him go that would mean that he is leaving.

"Dad." I said, my voice breaking a little.

"Yea kiddo?" he responded.

"I don't want you to go." I said as a tear slid down my cheek. He sighed but didn't respond. I could tell that he didn't wanna go either. Suddenly I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling that something was going to happen. "I love you daddy." I said as another tear slid down my cheek.

"I love you too honey." He said. We gave each other one last squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. He got into the car and closed the door. Before they pulled out of the drive way the car stopped. Natalie got out of the car and ran over to me.

"We almost forgot." She said handing me two small boxes. "Happy Birthday D-Ray." She said giving me a hug then running back to the cab. I waved as they rode down the street and out of view. I looked at the small boxes then walked into my room. I put the boxes on my desk and lay on my bed. As soon as I was on my bed I started crying. Shortly after everyone came back and Paul came to my room.

"Babe, you ok?" he asked closing the door quietly then walking over to me.

"No, I miss them." I said wiping my face.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea for them to come. I just thought that you would like to see them." He said rubbing my arm.

"I loved seeing them. Thank you." I said giving him a kiss. We looked at each other for a few minutes. We didn't talk, just stared.

"Well you better get ready for the party." He said poking my nose.

"I guess, if I have to." I said sitting up. I walked to my closet and looked through my party clothes. Paul had already changed so like always he was sitting on my bed watching me try stuff on then take it off then try something else on. People had started to arrive ten minutes after seven. I still tried on several different things. This went on for about an hour till I found the outfit I was going to wear.

"You look smokin'" Paul said watching me from my bed.

"Thanks." I said fixing my hair. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and looked in the mirror that I was standing in front of. I placed my hands on his and rubbed then. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling. "Thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"Everything you have done and hopefully will do for me." I said. He turned me to face him and looked me in the eyes.

"There is no hopefully to it. I will do anything for you Destiny. I mean it." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled away. "Happy Birthday babe."

"Thank you. Ok, now let's go party." I said grabbing his hand and walking toward the door. Music was already blaring through out the house and onto the yard that surrounded the house. I walked around and obviously someone *cough Leah cough Kim cough* had told everyone that it was my birthday so everyone was wishing me a happy birthday and several people even brought me gifts even though I didn't know most of them. The guys had gotten snacks and pop earlier today so everybody was enjoying them. I grabbed a glass of Pepsi and continued to talk with everyone. I even danced to a few songs. I was on the dance floor dancing with Quil when I heard a loud commotion coming from the front door. I made my way toward the noise and found that a large group of guys had brought it upon themselves to bring alcohol. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled at them over the music.

"NOW IT'S A PARTY!" one of the guys yelled back.

"PAUL! JAKE!" I yelled knowing that where ever they were they would hear me.

"WHAT!" I turned to see them behind me.

"DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT THEY HAVE?" I asked pointing got the guys who were sitting up the kegs.

"OH SWEET!" Paul said making his way over to it.

"PAUL!" I yelled at him.

"DES, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A PARTY. LOOSEN UP!" Jake yelled from beside me. I sighed as he walked away and got a glass of beer. Good thing Billy had left. Back in California I was a party animal. I'm not going to deny the fact that I didn't drink but this was in my house and I was responsible for everyone. I went over to where the music was being played and turned it down a little bit and grabbed the microphone.

"Ok listen up. You all obviously know that there is alcohol here and if you drove here and plan on drinking then bring your keys to me now. I am not going to be responsible for drunk drivers. You will be able to get the keys back tomorrow." I said. I put the mic down and turned the music back up. Several people came up to me and gave me their keys. Several who were drinking refused but I threatened to call their parents and they handed them over. When I was sure that I had the keys of the drinkers I started to party. I found Leah and Kim over by the kitchen table doing shot after shot.

"DEST! COME DO SOME SHOTS WITH US!" Leah yelled raising a shot glass in the area. I walked over smiling and took it. I put it to my lips and drank it with ease.

"WHOOOH!" I yelled slamming it down. Paul made me another one and made him one too. Twenty shots later I was on the floor with some kind of mixed drink in my hand grinding on Paul to SWING by SAVAGE. I had already had about twelve mixed drinks, a beer, and a ton of shots so I was feeling pretty good and have a lot of fun. I gulped the last sip of my drink and threw my cup in one of the directions. I turned to face Paul to grind on him face to face. I looked up at him and we were both trashed. He looked so sexy drunk. I crashed my lips to his, as we danced we made out. The make out session was interrupted by some drunken girl bumping into me and knocking me down. This pissed me off for what reason I don't know. I stood up and shoved her. "WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE GOING!" I yelled. She turned around to face me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SHOVING BITCH?" she yelled back poking me in the arm. There is something about the body that allows you to be drunk one minute and then sober and pissed the next. I was completely sober and extremely pissed. She was mad and some what sober now.

"I THINK I'M SHOVING YOU WHORE!" I yelled over the music and shoving her again. She stumbled back but caught herself. When she straightened up she looked at me and ran toward me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I grabbed her hair. We twisted in circles for a minute until we let go of each other. She raised her hand and slapped me across the face. I punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. I jumped on top of her and started slapping her left and right. Several people tried to get me off of her but I fought against them. I hit her a few more times till she rolled over and got on top of me. She started hitting me and I hit her in the stomach. She fell to the side and I stood up. She stood up a second after I did and we charged at each other. Before I could get to her someone grabbed me around my waist and someone grabbed her. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at whoever it was. Who ever it was started dragging me out the front door. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" I yelled at her. I saw the guys following me out of the house with who ever had a hold of me. Once we were about ten feet from the house they let me go and I start shaking. I looked at who had me and saw Sam. *Oh shit* I thought. "Why'd you go and do that?" I asked.

"Because you were about to kill her." He said.

"No I wasn't Sam!" I yelled. The guys circled around me as if something were about to happen.

"You might not have killed her but you could have put her in the hospital." He said.

"You don't know what I was going to do or what was going to happen. I was just going to kick her ass and make her leave. This aint over hope you all know that. I will see her again and when I do I swear I am going to rip her head off." I growled my shaking growing more violent. I noticed all the guys tense and take a small step forward. I looked at Paul and he looked like he was about to cry. "What's with you guys?" I asked.

"You're changing." Jake said. I stopped and looked at him. My dad told me that there was the possibility that I would become like them. "Ha ha you're funny. Now if you all don't mind I wanna get back to the party." I said trying to get past them.

"Seriously Destiny. You are changing. Sudden anger is the first sign, and then you get a fever, extreme pain. It's agony changing." Sam said.

"Well, that's…yeah." I said swallowing.

"You're going to get through this. We will help you." Jake said. I nodded and looked down. I had to accept the fact that I was going to be like them shortly. "Let's get back to the party." He said. We all nodded and headed back toward the house.

"No more drinking." Paul, Jake and Sam said to me at the same time.

"Oh come on. That isn't fair." I complained.

"Alcohol only makes everything worse." Sam said.

"Fine." I sighed and stomped up the stairs. The rest of the night I didn't have a single drop of alcohol even when I tried to sneak it. I eventually saw the girl I had gotten in a fight with and she was bruised pretty badly. If she looked that bad I wonder how bad I looked. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and jumped back. I didn't have anything. Not a bruise, not a scratch, not even a red mark from the slaps. This wolf thing could come in handy. I walked back out and enjoyed the party till everyone left. Paul was one-hundred percent drunk off his ass when I found him at the kitchen table with the guys. Let me correct myself they were all completely drunk off their asses. Quil, Embry and Jared were passed out with their heads on the table.

"Hey baby." Paul said in a drunken voice.

"Uh hi." I said walking up to them. I sighed as I looked at all of them. They had to get to bed but I didn't want them to sleep on the floor. "Sam." I called for him.

"Yeah?" he asked walking through the back door.

"Will you help me get these guys home?" I asked. He looked at Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth and laughed.

"Sure." He said. He picked up Seth and carried him to Jared's van. Then he came back for the others.

"Where's Kim and Leah?" I asked.

"Emily gave them a ride home. Well I am gonna get these guys home. See you tomorrow and what ever you do…don't kill anyone." He smirked.

"Ha you're funny. Night." I said walking him to the front door. I closed and locked it behind him. I had to get Paul and Jake to bed but before I could move Jake he rushed to the trash can and threw up. Perfect. He will be easier to get to bed. When he finished I helped him up. "Come on Jake. Let's get you to bed." I said helping him up. I walked him to his room and threw him on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was snoring. Paul was a little harder. He was a frisky drunk. He kept kissing on me and grabbing my ass and making sexual comments when I tried to get him into my bed. Once he was laying on it I took his shirt and shoes off so he wouldn't get too hot. "Stupid drunk werewolves." I muttered to myself. The house was completely trashed but that would have to wait till tomorrow. I stripped out of my clothes and crawled in bed next to Paul and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"COME ON BLACK! PICK UP THE PACE!" My gym teacher yelled at me. This week has not been a good one for me. First the guys and Leah have been gone chasing a vampire, I was late to school twice, I got a C on my geometry test, and to top it off we have to run twenty laps around the track outside in the misty rain. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep because I've been having this feeling that something bad was going to happen and it's been keeping me awake. I normally am the fastest runner in gym class but I haven't been lately. I picked up the pace just enough to get her to stop yelling at me. Every time I would pass her I would glare and growl at her. Finally after about ten more minutes of running I finished running my twenty and went into the locker room to get changed. Thankfully gym was my last class of the day so I got to go home and relax. While I was getting dressed I felt a sharp pain in my chest that made me bend over and grab it. I gasped in pain and my breath stuck. I knew something was wrong because I always got the same pain when something wasn't right. I quickly got dressed and waited for the bell to ring.

After the bell rang I ran out to Paul's car since he let me borrow it since he and the pack had been gone. I started the engine and drove out of the parking lot toward the house. As I pulled around the corner I saw Emily's and Jared's van in the drive way. "They must be back." I said to myself smiling. As I pulled into the drive way Kim, Leah and Emily walked outside. I turned the car off and grabbed my back pack. I started to walk up to the house when the guys and Billy came out; they all had the same facial expression on their faces. Billy looked like he had been crying, Jake looked like he was trying not to cry and everyone else had…sympathy. I slowed my pace as I walked toward them. "Hey guys!" I said trying to lighten things up. Everyone looked at me and I knew something was really wrong when none of them smiled. "Who died?" I asked. I was kinda joking when I asked it but they all sucked in a breath. My heart started to race.

"Dest, I think you better come in and have a seat." Sam said. I nodded my head and walked into the living room. I put my bag by the front door and sat on the couch next to Paul, Jake and in front of Billy. Everyone else was standing strangely close.

"Ok…what's going on?" I asked taking my jacket off. I looked at everyone but nobody answered. "Someone, please tell me." I said anxiously. I looked at Billy who was sitting in front of me for answers. His eyes started to water. Then he said the words I didn't wanna ever hear.

"Your dad is in the hospital." He said holding back a sob. My heart fell through the floor.

"Wha-What? Why? What happened? Is he alright?" I asked panicky. Billy didn't answer me so I looked at Jake.

"He-He was in a car accident last night." He said. My breath caught in my throat. My eyes started watering a little bit.

"I-Is he alright?" I asked. He shook his head. I gasped in a breath and a tear slid down my face.

"The doctor who called us said…" Jake said. I could tell he was hesitating telling me the next part.

"What did the doctor say?" I said sniffling.

"He said…there is an eighty percent chance he…won't make it till tomorrow night." My hand flew to my mouth and I started crying. Paul and Jake wrapped their arms around me as I put my head on my legs. Billy was crying along with me. He held my hand in his and we cried. I cried the hardest though. After about ten minutes of bawling my eyes out my tears calmed down and I was able to talk a little bit.

"Why?" I cried lifting my head to look at nothing in particular. "Why me? Why MY dad?" I cried as tears blurred my vision. Paul rubbed my back and I slammed my head into his chest still holding onto Billy's hand and grabbing Jake's. After an hour I stopped crying enough to talk. Nobody left, nobody talked, and I don't think anybody even whispered. I sat up and dried my face on the sleeves of my shirt. "I wanna go see him." I said.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Paul asked. I knew he meant well but why wouldn't I wanna see him?

"Of course I want too. He is my father Paul." I said standing up and walking to my room to pack. I didn't know how long I was going to be there so I packed four or five outfits just in case. When I was done packing I walked to the front door and sat my bag down.

"I called the air lines and the next flight that is leaving for LAX is tomorrow night." Seth said.

"Tomorrow night? I can't wait that long." I said pacing.

"Calm down Dest, we will figure it out." Leah said.

"Hey what about the Cullens?" Jared asked. Everyone looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Yeah. They always have connections for something." Quil agreed with Jared.

"I'll give them a call." Sam said walking to the phone. As I waited for Sam to get off the phone the only thing I could do was pace back and forth.

"Good news…Carlisle said he could get us tickets for a flight. We just need to tell him how many we are going to need." Sam said walking into the living room from the kitchen with the phone in his hand pressed to his chest.

"Jake, Billy and I are going. If any of you would like to go that would be nice." I said looking at everyone.

"I'm going." Leah said.

"Me too." Quil said.

"Me three." Kim smiled. If Kim was going that meant Jared was going.

"Same here." Quil, Embry and Seth said. Sam looked at Emily who nodded her head in agreement.

"I am definitely going." Paul said walking over to me. Sam nodded his head and walked back into the kitchen putting the phone to his ear. Paul wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"The tickets will be waiting for us at the airport. The flight leaves in an hour so we need to hurry and pack then meet at the airport." Sam said. Everyone nodded and left the house to get ready.

"Do I still have clothes in your room?" Paul asked. I nodded my head and he went to go find them. A few minutes later the four of us were packed and heading for the airport. When we got there we met up with the rest of the gang and headed for the plane. I was so focused on getting to LA that I wasn't even aware of when we entered the plane, when we took off or anything. The only thing I could think about was my dad and seeing him. I texted Kari a few times on the flight to let her know I was on my way. When we landed about two hours later we filed into a taxi van.

"Where too?" the driver asked.

"LA General Hospital." I answered. He nodded and pulled away from the airport. My heart was racing so fast it felt as if it were going to burst through my chest any minute. Apparently the gang could tell I was anxious because they all touched my arm in encouragement. We eventually pulled up to the hospital and I jumped over Paul and ran out of the van before it had even slowed.

"DESTINY!" several of them yelled. I didn't listen, I just ran into the lobby and up to the receptionist.

"Welcome to LA General, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Tyler Black. What room is he in?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but he can't have any visitors right now." She said.

"What do you mean no visitors? I am his fucking daughter. I wanna see my dad." I demanded. The pack came up to me and pulled me back trying to calm me down.

"Get off of me." I said.

"Destiny!" I heard my name being called. I turned to see Kari walking over to me through a door.

"Kari. How is he?" I asked walking over to her.

"Not good. He's unconscious right now." She said looking at the ground. I gasped in a breath and started to cry.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course." She said. She nodded for the gang to follow us. We walked to the elevators and took them up to the ninth floor. Jake, Billy, Paul, Me and Kari were in one elevator while everyone else was in the other. We followed her to a room but she stopped me. "Honey I have to worn you…he's banged up pretty bad. Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"I could never be ready for this." I said.

"You guys can wait in the family waiting room." She said looking toward the pack. They all patted mine, Jake's and Billy's arm before they left. She nodded and walked into the room. Jake and Billy followed her in. I stood in the hall for a minute while they went in. I heard Billy start to cry and Jake started sniffling. I took a step forward into the room then through the curtain. My heart completely stopped in my chest, the blood drained from my face and my breath caught. I couldn't even recognize my own father's face. He had his right arm and left leg in a cast. His head was wrapped in gauze; there were gauze patches in several areas that had blood spots on them and he was hooked up to a breathing machine. I ran forward and fell at his bed side.

"Dad-Daddy!" I sobbed. I grabbed his hand and looked at his face. There were scratches everywhere, bruises, and some swelling around his eyes and mouth. Jake walked over to me and lifted me up into a chair. Billy was on the other side of the bed holding my dad's other hand. I cried till I couldn't cry anymore. A few minutes later the doctor who was taking care of my dad came in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Anderson, who are you all?" he asked looking at us.

"I'm Billy Black, his brother; this is my son and his daughter." Billy answered.

"How is he?" I asked standing up.

"Honestly?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Not good. He has five broken ribs, two of them punctured his left lung causing him to have breathing problems and they also punctured his kidney so there is some eternal bleeding. We tried to stop the bleeding but nothing worked. Um…his left leg and right arm are broken in two different places. There seems to be some bruising and swelling on the brain and his spinal cord is bruised." He answered. I sucked in a breath and let a tear fall from my eyes.

"What is the likely hood of him…surviving?" Billy asked.

"One in a hundred. He probably won't make it till tomorrow night. We have him sedated with pain medication even if he is unconscious." He said. I looked at him and sighed. I wanted nothing more than to see his eyes and hear his voice one last time if he wasn't going to make it. "You know he can still hear you." I nodded my head as he walked away. I looked at everyone then to my dad.

"Why don't we give her a minute?" Kari said to the guys. They nodded and Jake wheeled Billy out of the room. Kari half smiled at me and followed. I grabbed my dad's hand and sighed.

"Daddy? I hope you can hear me. It's Destiny." I stopped to wipe a tear from my face. "It's going to be ok. You are a strong guy and I know you will pull through. I know you will. I just wish that I had my guitar with me so I could sing our song for you. I never thought you would like Hannah Montana song's until we watched the movie and you said that was our song." I said looking at him. His eyes were moving like he was dreaming. "I wish you could open your eyes." I sighed. While I was holding his hand I felt his finger twitch. I looked down at it and his fingers twitched again. I gasped and looked up at him. "Dad?" His eye fluttered a little then closed again. "Come on dad. Come out of it. Come on." I said encouraging him. Finally his eyes opened all the way. I gasped and had to hold myself back from hugging him. "Oh my god. Daddy." I said as a tear slid down my face. "NURSE! NURSE!" I yelled running out of the room. Jake came out of the waiting room and looked at me as I panicked.

"What's going on?" Billy asked rolling out.

"He's awake." I said smiling before I turned to run back to his room. The doctor was already in there looking at him.

"I guess he just needed to hear your voice." He said. I smiled and went to the other side he wasn't on and held his hand. After he examined him he pulled me aside.

"How is he now? He must be doing better if he's awake." I said smiling.

"Unfortunately he's getting worse. His kidney is starting to shut down, his left lung isn't producing any oxygen and his heart rate is slowing." He said.

"Wha-what? Are you sure? I mean if he was getting worse he wouldn't be awake." I asked.

"I'm sure."

"Well how lo-long does he have?" I questioned.

"Maybe a couple hours. Three at the most." He said. My hand flew to my mouth and I closed my eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder then turned to go check on other patients. I walked back to the room and he was still awake. The whole pack was in there but staying out of the way.

"Sam do you know where my bag is?" I asked. He nodded and went to go get it. When he got back I pulled out my Ipod and the dock. I turned it on and went to our song. When the music started playing he smiled through the breathing tube. My dad was the only one that had heard me sing so this was the first time everyone would hear me and it would be the last. It was nothing but guitar through the song so when the part for the lyrics to start I started singing.

You tucked me in, turned out the light

kept me safe and sound at night

little girls depend on things like that,

you brushed my teeth and combed my hair

had to drive me everywhere

you were always there when I looked back.

You had to do it all alone, make a living make a home

must have been as hard as it could be

and when I couldn't sleep at night, scared things wouldn't turn out right

You would hold my hand and sing to me.

Caterpillar in the tree how you wonder who you'll be

can't go far but you can always dream

wish you may and wish you might

don't you worry hold on tight

I promise you there will come a day

butterfly fly away

butterfly fly away

butterfly fly away

flut your wings now you can't stay

take those dreams and make them all come true

butterfly fly away

butterfly fly away

hope and waiting for this day

all alone and know what just to do

butterfly

butterfly

butterfly

butterfly fly away

butterfly fly away

butterfly fly away

I held his hand while I sang. I could see him smiling in his eyes even though tears were escaping them. Then another song came on and I knew that our second song would be the last song he hears. A tear started to slide down hes face as the song started.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go

Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm

You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone

Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love you!" in the moonlight at your door

As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love you more!"

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand

But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half

that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man

I know he'll say that he's in love

But between you and me. He won't be good enough

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When the song ended I rested my head on his chest and started crying. We both knew it was almost the end as we cried together.

~Paul's P.O.V~

Watching Jake, Billy and not to mention Destiny go through this was heart breaking. Destiny played her and her dad's songs through her Ipod. The second song played and it broke my heart as they looked at each other. I wasn't really paying attention to the songs because the only thing I could focus on was Destiny's pain. It was like our emotions flowed into each other. I felt her pain, her sorrow, her hurt, everything. Every time her heart stopped, mine stopped too. The only part that I seemed to hear was a boy asking for his daughters hand then a thought hit me. I will never be able to ask him for her hand. I would love to marry Destiny but I was hoping that I would be able to ask Tyler for his permission. I wanted to do it now before it was too late but there was no way I could do it in private. Tyler looked at me and Destiny sat up and looked at his hand. It looked like he was signaling for something to write on. Jake handed him I pen and a pad of paper, he wrote something down on it and showed it to Destiny. Then she looked at me. I had no idea what was written on that pad of paper but I was nervous. "He wants to talk to Paul in private." She said looking at me. I sucked in a breath and sighed. Everyone got up and left. She came over to me and I squeezed her in a hug before she left the room. I made my way over to his bed side nervous as hell. When I sat in the chair he started righting on the paper. I waited patiently for him to finish and then read it when he was.

'We all know that I am not going to make it. So do me a favor and take care of my little girl that is all I ask of you Paul. Please.'

"You have nothing to worry about with that Mr. Black" I said handing him the pad of paper back. We were quiet for a minute. I was trying to think of how to bring up the marriage thing. Then he started to write again.

'What's on your mind son?' I read. I sat the paper down and my leg started shaking because of my nerves.

"I was…I was just wondering if…in the future if I might have Destiny's hand in marriage? I want to marry her but only with your permission." I said nervously. He made a noise that sounded like a snicker or a laugh then started writing again. Now I was really nervous. I haven't been this nervous since I was eight and I had to get two teeth pulled. When he was done I took the paper and looked at it nervously.

'Paul, I know that you love Destiny, you can't help it and I also know that she loves you. With or with out imprinting, I could see the happiness in her eyes when she would talk about you when I visited, even on video chat. All I care about is her happiness. I know that you will take great care of her now and in the future. It would be an honor to one day have you as my son-in-law. Even though I may not be here in person, I will be here in spirit. Thank you for protecting her the few months she has been in La Push.' I almost started to cry when I read what he wrote. I had never heard or read anything like this before. She really did love me even if I didn't imprint on her. I smiled and layed the paper down.

"Thank you Mr. Black." I said nodding my head. He reached for the paper and wrote something else.

'Will you send my daughter in? I wanna spend the last few minutes or hours with her.'

"Of course." I said standing up and headed for the door. I walked down the hall to the family waiting room that the pack all filled. When I walked in Destiny ran over to me.

"What did he say?" she asked. Everyone looked at me and all I could do was smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now." I said bending down and kissing her. "He wants to spend the last hours he has with you." I said. She nodded and walked down the hall. I went to sit in a chair that was between Quil and Seth.

"What did he say?" Embry asked.

"Dude that's none of our business." Jared said smacking him in the head.

"It's cool. He asked me to keep her safe and…he also gave me permission to marry her in the future." I said smiling at the thought of her walking down an aisle toward me in a wedding dress.

"Hey congrats dude." Everyone said. I sat back in the chair and relaxed. Eventually falling asleep.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

My dad and I were in his room watching TV, playing tic-tac-toe, hangman, and several other things. I did everything I could think of to keep him active. Every now and then the doctor or a nurse would come in and check on him. The pack had gone down to the cafeteria for some food and they brought me some. I was sitting on the couch watching a movie and happened to fall asleep. I was sound asleep when I heard a noise that sounded like my ears was ringing. I woke up and looked around. I looked at my dad who was pale, his lips were blue and his heart monitor had a straight line on it and the sound was coming from that. I ran to his side. "Dad. Wake up, come on please wake up. DADDY!" I begged. I ran out of the room. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I saw doctors, nurses and the gang came running my way. I ran back into his room and tried to wake him up. The doctors tried to move me out of the way but I couldn't move. "DADDY! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I yelled. Warm hands grabbed my arms and pulled me back, I couldn't fight these hands because they were to strong. I looked up and saw Paul looking at the scene along with everyone else. I started crying as Paul held onto me and I held Billy's hand and Jake had a hand on our shoulders. They worked for ten minutes. Then the doctor spoke.

"Time of death 13:24am." He said taking off his gloves.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO NO NO NO!" I yelled. My legs gave out from underneath me and I fell to the ground with Paul still holding onto me. Everything seemed to slow down. It was like playing a movie in slow motion. I cried and cried and screamed. I curled up in a ball on the floor and cried while Paul and the gang kneeled around me trying to comfort me. I didn't want to be comforted by them; I wanted my dad to comfort me. I don't know where it came from but a sudden burst of energy hit me. I stood up and pushed everyone away from me. I got my balance and took off running. I ran down the hall and didn't bother with the elevator. I could hear the gang behind me yelling my name. I didn't stop I just kept on running. I ran through the emergency room entrance and ran through the parking lot into the trees. I suddenly felt angry that he was taken from me, angry that there was nothing I could do, angry that I hadn't been awake when he passed. What if he said something, I wasn't awake to hear it. All of a sudden I felt extreme pain wash over my body, I felt like I was on fire. I stopped in my tracks and watched the pack run up around me and turn into their wolf form. I knew this was it. I let it take over my body and mind then I busted into my wolf form.

'Destiny, sweetie it's going to be ok.' Leah said.

'We will help you get through everything. We promise.' Jake said. I didn't know what to do so I just lay on the ground and wined. After several minutes I relaxed enough to turn into my normal self. Emily carried out our bags and gave then to us so we could get dressed. When I was dressed I had gathered myself enough to go back into the hospital. We went back to the floor he was on and I gathered his belongings. Before we left to go to the house the doctor stopped me.

"Miss. Black, your dad had his in his bed. It's addressed for you." He said. I looked at the note that was folded up and took it with shaky hands.

"Dr. Anderson. I just wanna thank you for everything you have done. For keeping him alive this long." I said.

"It was my honor even though I didn't succeed. But I think that it wasn't me that was keeping him alive, it was you. I think he only stayed around long enough to make sure you were ok." He said. I stood in that spot for a few minutes.

"Destiny, honey. The taxi is here. We should get going." Emily said. I nodded and followed her. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me downstairs. On the way to the house I practically turned into a zombie. When we got to the house I stood outside in the front yard and stared at the house for almost an hour before Paul and Jake had to come out and force me in. When I got into the house everyone expected me to cry but…I didn't. I no longer felt pain, sorrow or anything. It was like I was hollow. I was empty inside. I just walked up to my room and sat on my bed. Everyone left me alone for several hours. During this time I took the opportunity to read the letter my dad wrote me.

'My dearest Destiny,

Honey, if you are reading this then you know that I have passed away. You are probably sitting alone somewhere acting like a zombie. Am I right? Of course I am because it's the exact same way you acted when your mom left. Honey, I don't want you to shut down and become a loner because it will only eat at you. I know that you will get through this because you are a tough girl Destiny. Not to mention you are extremely bright. You can pull through anything if you put your mind to it. It doesn't matter if I am here in person or in spirit you will always be my little girl and I will always be with you. As a last request of mine please do one thing for me. Please don't sulk on this forever. I want you to live as if you were back in La Push before all this happened. I may be gone in person but my spirit lives all around you. When you look in the mirror you can see me because we all know you are the spitting image of me. I want you to graduate high school, find a good job, get married and have kids. Speaking of marriage Paul is a very fine young man. He reminds me of me when I was his age. I know that he will do everything he can to protect you in the future. You can live in La Push now like you wanted. My lawyer will be contacting you in a few days because I have left everything to you in my will. There is some money in the bank that I have been saving up for you since you were born. I am not sure how much there is in there now but I am sure it will last you a few years because I know how great you are with money. You don't have to worry about paying for the funeral because it is paid for you just have to pick my casket, head marker and the other stuff. I know that this is going to be hard on you for the next few weeks but hold your head up high honey. I will be here no matter what. I love you sweetie, I hope you know that you were and always be my pride and joy. I love you more than anything Destiny and I know that you love me. Good luck with whatever life brings your way. It is almost that time. I can feel myself going now. I love you honey.

Love forever and always baby girl

Your father Tyler'

As I read the letter I didn't cry. I felt a sudden calm wash over me. I folded the letter up and put it in my memory box that I kept of everything dear to me. I went downstairs and spent the rest of the night with the gang. Billy and I talked a little bit about the funeral arrangements but it didn't last very long. I demanded that he be buried in La Push where the rest of our family is. We would have two wakes. One here for his friends here and the other in La Push for everyone there. Tomorrow we are going to look for a casket and research places that will take him to La Push. Until then everyone decided to go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

It's funny how stuff changes in your life when you have a death in the family. Especially when that person is your father. Stuff changes for the future; he won't be able to walk me down the aisle, he won't be able to meet his grandchildren if I have any kids, there is so much that I won't be able to experience with him. Everyday seems to get some what easier for me but it's still hard knowing that I will never see him again, never hear his voice, or never feel his arms around me when I come running to him with tears in my eyes. The only thing that makes me feel better is the thought that his spirit is with me and that when I look in a mirror I see him within me. After all I am my father's daughter. I get better and better as the days pass even though I will never be one-hundred percent better but I will be some what better. I even stood strong at the showing in LA. Everyone helped Billy and I get everything for the showing ready. Billy and I picked out the coffin, the girls put an announcement in the newspaper with information about him, and the guys helped contact friends and family. There were a lot of people that showed up at the LA showing. I only cried a few times and it was when people were giving speeches about him. It was nice to know that he was loved by other people. Everyone that showed up to the showing had pitched in some money to help get him moved to La Push since we didn't have enough. The second showings aren't supposed to be as hard as the first but it feels the same, like a replay of a dream I had but in a different place. Even though I get better and I am able to carry myself with pride that I was his daughter, it's still hard. Every now and then a few tears spill over. Like now for example; I am supposed to be getting ready for the showing but instead I am sitting on the floor in my underwear crying while holding a picture of the two of us together on Christmas three years ago. When I stay in my room for more than an hour everyone checks on me to make sure I am still breathing. Like right now is one of those moments. 'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Come in." I said wiping my tears. The door opened and Paul walked in closing the door behind him. He saw me sitting on the floor and walked over to me slowly.

"Why haven't you gotten dressed honey?" he asked sitting on my bed next to me.

"Sorry, it's still kind of hard." I said putting the picture back in the box and sliding it under my bed. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up to stand in front of him.

"Well losing a parent isn't supposed to be easy babe. We're here for you when ever you need someone to talk to." He said.

"Thank you." I said planting a kiss on his forehead. "I better get dressed." I said walking over to my dress that was hanging on the back of my closet door.

"People are starting to arrive. Come out when you are ready." He said walking to the door.

'Ok." I said. I stuck my legs through the dress and pulled it up and zipped the side. Leah had helped me with my hair this morning so that was done, all I had to do was put my jewelry and shoes on.

When I finished getting ready I walked out of my room and into the living room. Everyone from school was there paying their respects. Even people from town were here along with more of our family. While I was making my rounds I noticed that there were some people I never expected to be here. I made my way up to them but stepped back. My nose started to burn like someone had poured bleach out right in front of me. "What are YOU doing here?" I asked.

"We came to pay our respects. Jake invited us." Bella said. I just looked at her as if she were crazy. "We're sorry about your father." She said. I looked at her then at everyone that was with here.

"Hi Dr. Cullen." I said nodding in his direction.

"Please call me Carlisle. Please accept our deepest condolences. It is always hard losing a loved one." He said.

"Thank you. Who are you all?" I asked folding my hands together.

"Oh this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. You already know Esme." He said

"Yes. Hello again." I said smiling at Esme. "It's nice to meet you all." I said to the others. I looked at Bella and I couldn't help but feel guilty. She and Jake are best friends after all and he did imprint on Renesmee. I guess I am just going to have to accept the fact that she would be hanging around in the area. "Bella, I just wanna apologize for the way I acted when we first met. If I could take it back I would. It's just that Jake is like my little brother even though he is taller than me, but I just can't help but wanna make sure he don't get hurt by anything or anyone. I hope that you can…accept my apology." I said looking at her. She looked at Edward who nodded his head.

"Apology accepted. If you would like we could do a start over." She said.

"Ok. Hi, I'm Destiny Ray Black." I said smiling and sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Isabella Marie Cullen. This is my husband Edward and our daughter Renesmee." She said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking Edward's hand.

"Like wise." He said. "Alice you know you are going to ask her anyways so you might as well."

"Ask me what?" I asked.

"I love your dress and shoes…where on earth did you get them?" the pixie one Alice asked me.

"Oh um…Milan I think. My dad's ex-girlfriend was a shop-o-holic and she would go on foreign shopping sprees and she would by me stuff." I said explaining.

"Oh, they are so cute though." She said.

"You should see the rest of my clothes." I said.

"Really?' she asked.

"Yeah. You can come over sometime and I can do a "Fashion Show" for you." I said using my fingers as quotations. She smiled and clapped her hands. "Well I really should finish my rounds. See you all later." I said walking away. While I was walking around I saw that there were several cups sitting around that were empty, plates with uneaten food on them. You would think that at a funeral people would be respectful and clean up after them selves. I started grabbing cups and plates then throwing them away. When I picked up the trash I noticed the meat platter was low so I went to reload it. I know that being the hostess and the victim that I wasn't supposed to be doing anything except accepting people's condolences. I just had to keep my mind off of everything. When everything I could possibly do was done I went into the living room where the casket was. I saw that everyone stopped talking when I walked into the room. It was so quiet that I could hear a pin drop. Paul made his way over to me and I grabbed his hand. This would be the first time that I see my dad since he passed in the hospital. We made our way over to the casket and I inhaled a deep breath and closed my eyes. Once I opened my eyes my breath caught in my throat as I looked at my dad. He looked like he was sleeping except with pale skin, blue lips, not breathing or nothing. He was wearing his favorite suit out of all of them. I made sure he was buried with the most important stuff to him. Pictures of me, some cards I made him, his baseball card collection and other stuff like that. I reached a shaky hand out and touched his arm that was stiff as a tree branch. A whimper escaped my mouth and I lowered my head to let a tear fall to the floor. I squeezed Paul's hand and he put his hand on my arm. I turned into his chest and started crying uncontrollably. Even though I may look strong on the outside, inside I was a major wreck. The truth is…whenever I am alone; I cry, when I am asleep; I cry, but when I am with people like the pack I look like everything is ok and nothing ever happened. The only person who knew the truth was Paul since he refused to leave my side at all. I didn't like people to see me cry so I pushed out of Paul's arms and ran out to the front porch. I stopped on the top step and wrapped my arms around my waist then fell to the floor and started to cry. The screen door opened behind me and I felt…Cold hands on my back. I looked up to see who it was and I saw the Cullens behind me. Bella bent down and pulled me into her cold chest. A few minutes later I felt calmness wash over me.

"Destiny? Are you ready to sing the song?" Emily asked from the door.

"Yeah." I said standing up and walking in to the house. I walked back into the living room and stood in front of everyone. "Uh…I want to thank you all for coming. Every since I was a little girl, my dad has been like my super hero, always there to protect me when things got bad. He was also like my best friend, whenever I had a problem I could always talk to him about it no matter what the situation was. There are several songs that describe my father and myself and I will like to sing them to you now. Whenever I would have a bad dream he…he would sing this song for me and I would like to sing it for you all now." I said. I nodded looking at Sam who started the music on my Ipod.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.

Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.

I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.

You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.

Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.

As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.

But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half

that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.

I know he'll say that he's in love.

But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Everyone clapped lightly and several people were crying including some of the pack. "The next song I want to sing is called I turn to you by Christina Aguilera and this song has always described how I looked at my dad and what I thought of him."

When I'm lost in the rain,

In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.

When I'm scared, And losing ground

when my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.

And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top.

You're always there giving me all you've got.

For a shield from the storm,

for a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you.

For the strength to be strong,

for the will to carry on

for everything you do,

for everything that's true

I turn to you.

When I lose the will to win,

I just reach for you and

I can reach the sky again.

I can do anything

'Cause your love is so amazing,

'Cause your love inspires me.

And when I need a friend,

you're always on my side

giving me faith

taking me through the night

For a shield from the storm,

for a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you.

For the strength to be strong,

for the will to carry on

for everything you do,

for everything that's true

I turn to you.

For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain,

For truth that will never change,

For someone to lean on,

For a heart I can rely on through anything,

For that one who I can run to...

For a shield from the storm,

for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong,

for the will to carry on

for everything you do,

for everything that's true

I turn to you.

For a shield from the storm,

for a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you.

When I finished I ran straight into Paul's arms. Jake and Billy patted my back; they knew it would take me a while to be able to hear this without crying. After I stopped crying it was time to walk to the cemetery and bury him in the family section. When we got there the preacher said a few words and there was even a Native American blessing that is supposed to allow the soul to cross over to the other side in peace. When everything was said and done the gang and I went back to the house and I went straight to my room. I changed into my pajamas and stayed in my bed. 'This was the worst day of my life.' I thought before I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"PARTY AT THE BEACH BY MY HOUSE TONIGHT!" Jared yelled in the cafeteria during lunch. There were a lot of hoops and hollers from the kids in sitting eating lunch. From what I heard from Leah, Jared always throws the best party's when his parents are out of town. I haven't really been social lately and a party was the last thing I wanted to go to. "You guys coming tonight?" Jared asked sitting back down.

"Of course we are." Seth said.

"I don't feel like doing anything tonight." I said poking at my mashed potatoes.

"Oh come on Dest, you need to get out and enjoy something fun. It's been three weeks since you've done anything exciting." Kim said.

"Because I haven't felt like it and I do get out." I said looking at her.

"Yeah only to patrol, school and errands. That's not fun." She said.

"It's fun to me." I retaliated. "If I don't wanna go I don't have to. Nobody is going to make me do a damn thing." I said standing up and grabbing my tray to throw it away. I knew someone was going to end up following me so I rushed out of the cafeteria and ran to the bathroom. I went into a stall and locked the door then lifted my feet up on the toilet so nobody would see them. As I sat on the toilet I heard the door squeak open and footsteps.

"Des, I know you're in here. I can smell you." Leah's voice echoed through the bathroom. What was she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked putting my feet on the floor. I unlocked the stall and walked out. She was leaning up against the sink.

"I was in the neighborhood and heard your guys' conversation and I heard you run out so I came in the school to follow you." She answered.

"You know being nosey will end up hurting you one day." I said standing next to her.

"Eh I will heal." She laughed. I tried to hold in a laugh but it didn't work. Leah was my best friend in the entire world and she was the only person that could get me to laugh even when I didn't want to. "So why don't you wanna go to Jared's party?" she asked. I knew this was coming. I sighed and sucked in a breath.

"Because I know that when I go to the party people are going to be looking at me and I don't wanna be the pity party there. I have had enough pity on myself and I don't need it from anyone else." I said.

"I will be there. If anyone looks at you with pity I will bite their heads off. Plus there's going to be alcohol." She said winking at me. "Alcohol washes away every pain. Until you wake up the next morning and the only pain you can think of is the massive headache from your hangover." She said. We both laughed at the thought of us having hangovers.

"You promise nobody will look at me?" I asked.

"I swear on our friendship." She said. I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back. "So are you going to go because I need someone to party with because Kim will be stuck with Jared all night." She asked.

"I guess. I can't just leave you hanging like that." I said smiling. We walked out of the bathroom and everyone was heading to their next class. I said bye to her and headed toward my fifth period; English Lit. It was my favorite and best class. I have always been good at writing ever since I was real little. The rest of my classes seemed to fly by except P.E of course. We played volleyball and thankfully I was good at it. My team won by three points so Monday we didn't have to run the laps like everyone else. I got re-dressed and the bell had already rung so I walked out to the parking lot. I saw everyone by the cars waiting on me I guess. I had gotten all my stress and anger out in gym so by the time I had gotten to them I was calmed down and relaxed. "Ok I have decided to go to the party, but if anybody there gives me and look or vibe of sympathy or pity I am leaving. I'm having a hard time with my own and I don't need anyone else's." I said.

"YAY!" Kim said clapping her hands and smiling. "So what are you going to wear? You should wear a mini skirt with some heels. Or maybe wear a cocktail dress." She went on and on asking what I was going to wear.

"Kimmie-cub we gotta go get the house ready." Jared said pulling her toward his car. He opened the door for her and she got in. "You guys are coming over before to get everything set up right?" he asked the guys before he got in the drivers side.

"Yeah, sure." Jake said.

"Sweet, see you then." He said closing his door. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. We hung out with the rest of the pack and talked with them for a few. Several jokes later it started to drizzle a little so I decided that we should go home.

"We better get going. I gotta get ready and you guys gotta help Jared plus Kim and Leah will be frantic here shortly." I said laughing to myself. Out of us three girls I was the least frantic when it came to stuff like this. I was a tomboy but I was also girly to but not so girly that if my hair got messed up anyway shape or form I would freak out but the type that liked to dress up girly.

"Yeah that's true." Quil said. I hopped off the car and hugged Quil, Embry, Seth and Jake. They were heading straight over to Jared's while Paul was coming to the house for a little bit. We got in the car and headed for the house. When we pulled up to the house I pulled my hood up over my head and made a run for it. Once we were inside the warm house I dropped my bag on the floor.

"Uncle Billy, you home?' I yelled through the house. Silence.

"Must be with Charlie or Sue." Paul said. I turned to look at him. When my eyes looked at him I froze. He was wearing a white shirt that was now soaked thanks to the rain. I could see his absolutely perfect abs through it. His hair was sticking up from where he ran his fingers through it, it was wet as well.

"Des?" his voice snapped me out of my awe.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"What were looking at?" he asked.

"You. Is that a problem?" I asked putting my hand on my hip and cocking it out to the side.

"No but may I ask why you were looking at me?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Because you're my boyfriend and that gives me the right to stare at you anytime I want, but if it bothers you then I will never look at you again." I said covering my eyes but leaving them cracked so I could find my way to my room.

"You're funny you know that. You couldn't go five minutes without looking at me." He said following me.

"Hope you know that I go eight hours every night without looking at you." I said opening my door and walking.

"Don't you dream about me?" he asked, a smile heard in his voice.

"My dreams are for me and me only." I said smiling.

"You can't resist looking at me and my bod." He said. I guess he was flexing his godly muscles because he groaned like he was trying to make them bigger.

"Oh yeah, try me." I said standing in the middle of my room with my hands still over my eyes. I didn't hear him move or anything but the next second his hands were on mine trying to move them from my face. He moved them out of the way but I closed my eyes before I could see him. I had a smile on my face the entire time. I felt him put his fingers on my eye lids and tried to open them with his fingers. I giggled and stepped back trying to get away from him. That didn't work to well since I was to close to my bed. I fell landing on top of it pulling him down with me. He landed on top of me making me grunt. Now that I was a wolf I wasn't as vulnerable. My eyes remained closed, even when he started kissing my neck. I opened my eyes for a second to look around the room to adjust them. Before I knew it his eyes were looking in mine.

"Told you, you couldn't last." He smiled.

"You cheated." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's not my fault your eyes close slowly." He said pecking my lips.

"Still you cheated." I said laughing. We started kissing which led to a make out session which led to us starting to take off each other's clothes. I knew that we had to get ready for the party but I didn't want this to end but it had to. I moved my lips and started pushing on his chest. "We gotta get ready." I said gasping for air.

"It can wait." He said kissing my neck.

"Paul. No." I said giggling. "I mean it; let me get ready or no more sex for five years." I said. He stopped but looked at me.

"You plan on being with me for five more years?" he asked.

"Weeeeellll…yeah I was planning on it." I said running my hands through his hair. He just stared at me and got this look in his eyes that I could place my finger on. "Can I get ready now?" I asked.

"You can…but first I have a question for you." He said.

"Ok, shoot." I said.

"Where do you see us in the future?" he asked bluntly. He didn't hesitate or anything.

"Well…hopefully we will still be together. Married probably, with a couple Paul juniors running around, happy, running with the pack still." When I finished he had a smile that nearly went from his left ear to his right. "Why do you ask?" I asked.

"No reason. Just wondering." He said getting up. I grunted trying to stand up.

"Ok, I am going to take a shower and then I am going to get ready. By that time Leah and Kim should be on their way." I said.

"Can I join you?" he asked rubbing his hand down my waist and pulled me toward him.

"No, you gotta get ready and get over to Jared's to help him get ready." I said.

"Ok fine. See you there?" he asked looking up at me with his big brown eyes.

"Definitely." I said.

"Ok." He said kissing my stomach and left. I walked to the bathroom and took what close I had left on off and got in. I did everything I needed to do and wrapped a towel around me then walked back to my room with my clothes in my hand that I put in my hamper. I dried off then put a bra and a pair of undies on then started looking for something to wear. About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and I heard Leah yelling my name. I stuck my head out into the hall way.

"IT'S OPEN!" I yelled then walked back to my closet. Second later they were in my room, freaking of course.

"What are you going to wear? How are you doing your hair? Can I borrow this?" these were the questions that were asked in a matter of five minutes. There were clothes every where, makeup was covering almost every surface, perfume and hairspray filled there air and music covered the rest of it. We finally got our outfits together and did out make up and hair. We then looked in the mirror to fix our clothes. I used jewelry but they didn't, they thought it was too much. I didn't care though because I felt naked when I didn't have any on.

"We look hot." Leah said.

"We're like…playboy hot." Kim said winking in the mirror.

"I don't know about playboy hot but we are hot." I laughed

"Ok, we better get going." I said.

"Let's go get this party started!" Kim yelled. Leah and I bother whooped and hollered. My phone started ringing at we made out way out the door. 'I wanna make you holler and hear you scream my name, I'll give you rules to follow, so you can play my game'. It was Paul's ringtone and every time he would call me I would start laughing.

"Ello?' I asked picking up the phone.

"Hey babe. Are you guys on your way?" he asked. I could hear Jared in the background yelling at Quil and Seth on where to put the speakers.

"Yeah…just walked out the door." I answered.

"Cool, is Leah driving you?" He questioned.

"No we decided to walk. We should be there in maybe about five or ten minutes."

"Ok, so…what are you wearing?" he asked quietly, probably making sure the guys couldn't hear him.

"You will see when I get there."

"Damn it…ha ok. See you when you get here." He said.

"Ok, bye." I hung up the phone and put it in my back pocket. I looked over and the girls were staring at me. "What?"

"You didn't say 'I love you' or 'I love you too' or anything." Kim said.

"I know. We haven't said it to yet." I said.

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. It just hasn't come out yet." I answered.

"The two of you are weird you know that right?" she asked.

"Aww why thank you Leah dear." I laughed. She and Kim joined in with my laughter. We joked for the rest of the way. When we got there, there were already people there drinking, dancing and the music was blaring. Kim spotted Jared and ran off to be with his of course so Leah and I linked arms then made our way toward the packed beach. I tried looking for Paul but when I couldn't find him we went to where the alcohol was and got a drink. After we did a couple shots Quil came around with a tray of jello shots. "HEY! WHERE'S PAUL!" I yelled over the music.

"HELPING JAKE WITH THE KEGS!" he answered. I nodded and took a couple jello shots. One for me and one for Leah. The party was just now beginning.

~Paul's P.O.V~

"Let's put the kegs over there." Jake said. We had been here for about two hours helping Jared. I called Destiny a few minutes ago and she said they were on their way over now. I couldn't wait to see what she was wearing. Several people had already arrived and were drinking. Embry was in charge of the music so he turned the music up.

"Hey Jake. I was wondering if I could talk to you man." I said after we put the kegs together.

'Sure, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Well Destiny and I had a conversation earlier about the future. I asked her where she saw us in the future and she said hopefully married, with kids and still in the pack." I said nervously.

"Ok, what's the problem then?"

"Well you and Destiny are like brother and sister." He looked at me waiting for me to continue. "Well I have been thinking…about popping the question after graduation and I was wondering if it would be alright with you and Billy. Before Tyler passed he gave me permission to marry her but I just wanted to ask you." I said really fast. He looked like he was thinking about it for a few minutes then sighed.

"Well there really isn't a whole lot I can do if you wanna marry her. If you would have asked me that a few months ago I would have beat you to a bloody pulp for thinking about it but ever since she's moved here you have changed. I wouldn't mind having you as a part of the family." He said. I swallowed when he said 'beat you to a bloody pulp' because before she moved here I wasn't everyone's favorite person to be around. I was with a different girl every week. I never committed to anything until she came around. She has changed me completely and I honestly don't have a complaint about it.

"Oh thanks man." I said. He patted my back and laughed.

"No problem." He snickered.

"Yo dude, Destiny and Leah just got here and they look SMOKIN'." Quil said walking over to us.

"Did you just say Leah and smokin in the same sentence?" Jake asked.

"Yeah...go see for yourself." He said. Jake and I looked at each other and headed to where he saw them. Quil stood behind us looking in with us. I looked around the beach and found the two of them doing jello shots. He was right, they were smokin. None of us had seen Leah like this so it was strange but my eyes instantly locked on Destiny. It was like the light from the fire was illuminating her like she was an angel or something.

"Dude she is smokin. I didn't know she had that kind of a body." Jake said gawking at Leah.

"I told you so." Quil said nudging us from behind.

"Just think…little Claire will look like that soon." I said turning to look at him.

"Oh shit…if she looks like that I won't be able to keep my hands off her." He said. Jake and I started laughing. Imprinting has the weirdest impact on us.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

About ten shots later Leah and I switched to mixed drinks. "This is so much fun." I said in her ear.

"I know." We got quiet and bopped to the music that was blasting through the speakers when I heard a familiar laugh. I motioned to Leah to follow me and we headed toward the laughter. We ended up walking by the path that led up to Jared's and saw Quil, Paul and Jake laughing.

"Paul." I squealed running over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me toward him.

"Hey, I see you already have a drink." He said obviously smelling the alcohol on my breath.

"Yeah, so what do you think of our outfits since you asked on the phone." I said taking a step back. I did a little spin and took a sip of my drink. He had pure lust in his eyes when I looked at him again.

"You are smokin' babe." He said staring at me.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said doing a poor impersonation of Elvis.

"Ok, so who's ready to dance?" Leah asked.

"Mmm…Let's go!" I yelled grabbing her hand then pulling her toward the large group of people that were dancing by Embry. She found some guy to dance with while I danced with Paul.

He says he wants you, he says he needs you

It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you

If he really wants you, if he really needs you

Really got to have you

Take your time and feel him out

When he's a good boy

I mean a really, really good boy

Why not let him lay with you

That's when you give it to him good

(Chorus)

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop, pop, pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop, pop, pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"

You're getting bold, he's growing cold

It's just the symptoms of young love growing old

You think it's time

And you're thinking of leaving, but give it time

It's late at night, he's coming home

Meet him at the door with nothing on

Take him by the hand, let him know what's on

If you understand me, y'all come on

All my ladies wind it up

If you know just how to move

All my fellas jump behind

And show her what you wanna do

All my ladies wind it up

If you know just how to move

All my fellas jump behind

And show her what you wanna do

(Chorus)

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop, pop, pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop, pop, pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"

We can move if you wanna

We can move if you wanna

We can move if you wanna

We can move...

(Chorus)

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop, pop, pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop, pop, pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop, pop, pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop, pop, pop that thing

I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"

By the time the song ended I had grinded Paul into a boner. His face was so red that he looked like a tomato. "Sorry." I said quietly.

"It's ok." He said planting a kiss on my lips. He pulled back to look at my face.

"Destiny, I'm going to get a drink, want another one?" Leah asked.

"Uh yeah. Be right back." I said moving away from Paul.

"Don't you think you've had too many?" he asked keeping a hold of my arm. At this point is was pretty tipsy since I had about twelve shots, eight jello shots, seven mixed drinks, and a couple sips of his beer.

"It's the point of having alcohol at a party to get people drunk now let go of me." I said.

"Destiny, you need to slow down." He said pulling me toward him.

"NO I DON'T!" I yelled. "I DIDN'T WANNA COME TO THE PARTY IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT EVERYONE KEPT BUGGING ME ABOUT IT. THE ONLY REASON WHY I CAME WAS BECAUSE THE ALCOHOL WILL HELP GET RID OF MEMORIES I DON'T WANT. SO THANK YOU FOR RUINING THE PARTY FOR ME!" I yelled using my werewolf strength to pull my arm free. I turned toward Leah and ran after her. We stayed together the rest of the night and partied together. At some point we had stolen several bottles of vodka and started walking down the beach. We sat down on the sand facing the beach. It had been about an hour since I had seen or talked to Paul. The party was about three hundred feet away from us. It was far enough that we were out of view but close enough for us to ear the music and the fire crackle. We finished the bottles of vodka and unfortunately passing out on the beach. I guess the memories don't go away when you're drunk.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing against rocks. 'Why do I hear waves?' I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and saw sand, tons of sand. I sat up quickly and looked around. I was still on the beach; nobody had bothered looking for me. I looked over and saw Leah was still asleep. "Leah." I said shaking her lightly. She moved a little bit and turned over. She has sand covering her face, arms, legs and hair. I probably looked the same.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"We passed out on the beach." I said. She sat up and looked out at the water. We sat in silence for a minute then I started laughing.

"I can't believe we slept out here the whole night." I said laughing. She joined in with my laughs. I started wiping the sand off of me and she did the same.

"I can't believe nobody looked for us." She said.

"Whatever. It was fun without them." I said trying to stand up. The sun was starting to raise casting light onto the beach. The sun hit my eyes and I felt the migraine. "Oh my god, I have a hang over." I said covering my eyes.

"Yeah me too." She stood up and walked to the water and wiped the sand off of her.

"That's a good idea." I said copying her. Once we were sand free the sun was in the sky and my hang over was making me feel like crap. I was sore, my head hurt, the sun wasn't helping any and all I wanted to do was sleep the rest of the day. We grabbed our shoes and started to head for the road. We linked arms for support so we didn't stumble or something. We were giggling during the walk. "Should we go to Sam and Emily's or not? Cause the guys will be there and I am so pissed at them." I said as we stepped over a tree.

"We can still go. We just won't talk to them." She said.

"That's true. But maybe we should take a shower and change first." I said.

"Yeah. Meet you in twenty?" she asked.

"Ok. See you in twenty." I said. We hugged then went our separate ways. When I got to the house Billy was sitting on the front porch with Charlie. "Hey Uncle Billy, Officer Swan." I said walking up to the porch.

"Hey kiddo. What happened to you last night?" Billy asked. I didn't know what to say because Charlie was a cop and the pack and I weren't supposed to be drinking because we aren't twenty-one.

"Uh camped out with Leah on the beach." I said. It wasn't a lie because I practically did camp out and I was with Leah. Charlie looked at me as if he were going to catch me in a lie but I wasn't lying I just didn't tell them every detail.

"Did you have fun?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. We watched the sun set and sat by a fire and talked till we fell asleep. Speaking of Leah I am supposed to be meeting up with her in a few. We're gonna go over to Sam and Emily's." I said walking toward the front door.

"Ok. Nice to see you in one piece." Billy said.

"Yeah. Are the guys over there by any chance?" I asked before opening it.

"Yea, I think so."

"Ok." I walked through the door and headed to the bathroom and instantly stripped then got in the shower. I felt so clean when I was done. I wrapped a towel around me and ran across the hall to my room. I put the clothes in a hamper and sighed. "I really need to do laundry tomorrow." I said to myself. I closed the lid and changed into a bra and underwear. The sun reflected off of something in my room and hit me directly in the eyes making me remember I had a head ache. I grabbed a couple Tylenol and hoped that would work. I started going through my room looking for clothes to wear, not really caring if they matched or not.

When I got dressed I grabbed my cell phone and my sunglasses so the sun that was out today wouldn't make my headache worse. Uncle Billy and Charlie were still on the front porch talking when I walked out past them. "By Uncle Billy. See you later." I said running down the drive way to the road. I ran until I met up with Leah down the street from Sam and Emily's. "Uncle Billy says that the guys ARE there." I said.

"That's what mom said too." She said. Sue was like a mom to me since Leah and I were best friends. When we got to Sam and Emily's we didn't even have to knock because Sam heard us walking up obviously because he told us to come in. We walked in; I still had my sunglasses on. We walked into the living room to sit but the guys were there taking up every inch of space. Paul looked up at me and patted his lap but I ignored him and sat on the floor with Leah. He gave me a weird look but I looked away.

"You girls hungry?" Emily asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Ew please don't mention eating." I said. She giggled and walked to the kitchen. We sat around for a little bit till I started to get this sick feeling in my stomach so I went outside and sat on the back porch. The fresh air helped a little but a sick feeling was still there, it was more of a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I walked back into the house holding my stomach. "Hey I'm gonna go home for a little bit, I'm not feeling to good."

"I'll give you a ride. I'm supposed to be going to see Nessie anyways." Jake said standing up and walking toward me. We said bye to everyone and headed out to his car. The entire ride home I couldn't shake the feeling. Jake dropped me off at the house and I went straight to my room and took a nap hoping it would go away.

~Leah's P.O.V~

He looked so cute today. I know that I would never have a shot with him but it won't hurt to dream about him. Think about kissing his lips, rubbing my hands over his body. Destiny is so lucky she gets him. I mean look at him, Paul is just so fine. I know it's wrong to be friends with her for the wrong reasons but I figured if I get close to her I could some how pull them away from each other. I could get on Paul's good side so I can show him the real me and not the me that everyone else thinks is me. On the outside I seem like a cold hearted bitch to people but really I am nice. Don't get me wrong Destiny is a great girl and a good person but I think she carries too much of a load for Paul. I will think of something to pull them apart. A few hours later the gang was talking about the party last night while I contemplated a plan in my head. Paul looked like he was frustrated about something. It was probably about Destiny because when she walked in she didn't sit with him. He was probably wondering what she did. He looked at me and I quickly looked away to Jared and Kim. I saw him get up and leave through the back door.

"What's wrong with him?" Seth asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I'll go talk to him." I said standing up.

"Since when do you care about Paul and his feeling?" Quil asked.

"Since he is Destiny's boyfriend who happens to be my best friend." I said walking after him. I saw him slip away into the trees beyond the yard. I followed him into the trees. "Paul!" I said getting his attention. He turned and looked shocked when he saw me following him. This was my chance to make it known how I feel about him. No Destiny. No pack. Just us.

~Paul's P.O.V~

A few hours later I had started to think about why Destiny was upset with me. I don't know what I had done to make her mad at me. Maybe Leah had told her about my past relationships last night. They were together all night talking. I walked into the woods to be alone so I could have time to think about it. I thought I was alone till I heard my name. "Paul!" I turned to see Leah running toward me. Leah, coming after me?

"What do you want Leah?" I asked turning around to continue walking.

"I was just seeing if you were ok." She said catching up to me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You don't seem it." She replied.

"Since when do you care about how other people feel?" I asked annoyed. I just wanted to be by myself for a few minutes.

"I've always cared, my bitchy attitude is just a front. So now why don't you tell me what's on your mind." She answered.

"Destiny. She seemed mad at me earlier when the two of you first got here."

"She was fine before we got there." She said.

"She didn't ask or say anything to you last night did she?"

"Uh not that I can remember."

"So you don't know why she is mad at me?" I asked leaning up against a tree.

"No, why she is mad at you I have no idea. I mean your sweet, funny, great looking." She said taking a step closer to me, she was really close.

"Leah. What the hell are you doing?" I asked stepping back from her.

"Why are you so worried about her? She is nothing but a burden." She was really starting to creep me out.

"Leah what is wrong with you?" I asked. Before she could answer she launched herself at me. Her lips were on mine a second later. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do. I pushed her off of me completely pissed. "WHAT THE FUCK LEAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled at her backing away.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it. Don't deny it." She said looking at me.

"I am denying it because I didn't like it. You know I am with Destiny." I said pissed off.

"Why be with her when you can be with me?"

"You are supposed to be her best friend, why would you betray her like that?" I asked.

"I was only her "friend" so I could get to you. I've liked you ever since I changed. Now that she came into the picture she has ruined everything." She said.

"Leah, I am with Destiny, she is my imprint not you. I love her, not you." I explained.

"Then why haven't you said it?" she asked.

"Said what?'

"Why haven't you told her I love you?"

"Because I plan on doing it when I propose to her." I snapped. She looked at me.

"You're going to propose to her?" she asked in a cocky tone.

"Yes after graduation." I said. A hurt expression flashed over her face. "If you try to ruin it Leah I swear on every fiber of my being you will pay." I said turning and walking back to the house. She didn't follow me. When I got back to Sam and Emily's I was still pissed that she did that and the guys could tell something was wrong. "You guys are never going to believe what happened." I said walking into the living room. I started to explain everything that happened.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

I woke up a few hours later and my head ache was gone along with the weird feeling in my stomach. I looked at my phone and it was just after five, I decided that I would go back over to Sam and Emily's. I had gotten over being mad at Paul for leaving me on the beach last night. I put my shoes on and jogged to their house. When I got to the end of their driveway I could hear Paul yelling about something. As I got closer I could hear his conversation, something about Leah. As I stood on the front porch I listened in.

"Leah did what?" Kim asked.

"Kissed me. In the woods." Paul said. The feeling came back. Why would Leah kiss him when she knows we are together?

"Why would she do that?" Quil asked as if reading my mind.

"She said that she was in love with me. I told her that I was with Destiny but she got mad and said that I would have been with her if Destiny hadn't come along."

"I thought her and Dest are best friends?" Quil asked.

"According to her she said she was only friends with Destiny because she wanted to get with me. She asked me all these questions like why I haven't said I love you to her but I said I planned on doing it." He said. I looked through the front screen door which lead to the kitchen and the back screen door. I could see Leah walking toward the house. Anger filled my body as I slammed the screen door opened. I looked in the living room and saw all the guys look at me. "Destiny, calm down." Paul said as he and the guys walked over to me cautiously.

"Stay back because I don't wanna hurt you. That bitch is going to pay." I said walking toward the back door. I kicked it open almost knocking it off the hinges. Leah saw me and froze in the middle of the back yard. I bolted off the porch and ran toward her. I jumped in the air and tackled her to the ground. Snarls and growls were heard as we clawed, punched, kicked, and smacked at each other. I could hear Sam in the background telling the guys to stay put that this was between the two of us. She kicked me off of her and I flew backwards shifting in midair. She also shifted and growled at me. I charged at her and my first wolf fight began. Leah made a swipe at me face and I tried to bite her. She connected with my head and I fell to the ground but got right back up. She turned and took off running into the woods. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" I yelled chasing after her. I caught up with her and grabbed her back leg in my mouth and slammed her to the ground. I pinned her to the ground and started clawing at her. Before I knew it she was covered in blood and so were my paws. She kicked me off of her and I slammed into a tree. My back snapped loudly and I howled out in pain. While I lay on the forest floor my back healed and so did some of her wounds. We both stood up and we were in our human forms. I ran toward her and she ran toward me but we were stopped before we could get close to each other. Seth and Quil were holding her back while Paul and Embry held me. Sam stood in between us. "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" I yelled struggling against Paul and Embry's arms.

"I WAS ONLY FAKING TO BE YOUR FRIEND TO GET TO PAUL! IF YOU HADN'T SHOWN UP PAUL WOULD BE MINE, BUT YOU HAD TO RUIN IT YOU STUPID BITCH!" she yelled.

"WHATEVER! YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE SAM LEFT YOU FOR EMILY WHO IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU! YOU'RE AFRAID THAT SETH AND EMBRY ARE GOING TO IMPRINT BEFORE YOU AND YOU WILL BE LEFT ALONE, WHICH WILL HAPPEN BECAUSE WHO WOULD WANT TO BE WITH YOU. BY IMPRINT OR NOT!" I yelled. She stopped fighting against them then turned and ran off. "THAT'S RIGHT! RUN OFF LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!" I yelled. Seth ran after her a few seconds later. I was still shaking but it calmed down after a few minutes. When I was calm Paul took of his shirt and handed it to me to put on since I was naked. I turned and started walking back to Sam and Emily's.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked when she saw me in Paul's shirt and with scratches and a few bruises. Kim ran into the kitchen and gasped when she saw me.

"Not now hon, she got into a fight with Leah." Sam whispered in her ear. She gasped and looked at me.

"Come with me. I will find you some clothes to wear." She said grabbing my hand. Kim followed us to her and Sam's room. Once we were in there Emily started looking for some clothes while Kim and I sat on the bed.

"So what happened?" Kim asked.

"She kissed Paul in the woods." I said.

"Yeah we know that but I mean…the fight. What happened?"

"I confronted her. She said that if I hadn't come along she and Paul would be together. She said that I ruined everything." I said looking at her. Emily came over and handed me clothes. I stood up while the two of them turned to face the other side of the room.

"What did you say?" Kim asked.

"I told her that she and Paul would've never been together in the first place. And that she was only mad because she lost Sam to Emily who was way better than her and that she was afraid that Seth and Embry were going to imprint before her and she would be all alone. Then I said who would wanna be with her bitchy ass anyways. Imprint or not." I said putting the clothes on.

"I just can't believe she did this." Kim said.

"Thank you for letting me borrow the clothes Emily." I said.

"No problem. Now lets go take a look at that cut on your head." She said touching my forehead. I nodded and the three of us walked out. I and sat on the couch next to Paul while Kim sat on Jared's lap and Emily got the first aid kit. I looked at Paul and he seemed distraught.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Why would I be mad you? You didn't kiss her back did you?" I asked.

"No no no no no." He said frantically.

"Then why would I be mad at you?" I asked confused.

'I'm talking about earlier this morning. You hardly even looked at me." He said.

"Oh I was upset but now I'm over it."

"About what?" he asked.

"I spent the night on the beach." I said.

"Is that why you were upset?"

"No because you didn't look for me." I answered. Emily came in front of me and sat on the edge of the coffee table and started cleaning my gash. It was pretty deep and as she cleaned it I grabbed Paul's hand and squeezed.

"How do you know I didn't look for you?" he asked.

"Because if you would have looked for me you would have found me and I wouldn't have woken up on the beach." I said. Emily put a alcohol pad on it to disinfect it and it hurt like a son of a bitch. I hissed in pain and jerked back.

"Ow EM! Just because I'm a werewolf don't mean it doesn't hurt." I said. Everyone started laughing.

"Well sorry. Now, hold still." She said pulling my head back toward her. I glared at her playfully.

"I'm sorry." Paul said.

"It's cool. I'm over it." I said grabbing his hand with my other one. Emily finished fixing me up and gave me a couple Tylenol then put everything away. I took the Tylenol and Paul kissed my forehead. "Ok so now what?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"Now what what?" Quil asked.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. It's almost five, we could go see a movie then grab something to eat." He said looking around.

"That sounds fun. Em, Sam do you guys wanna go?" I asked. Sam looked at Emily who smiled.

"Sure, that means I don't have to cook tonight." Emily said smiling.

"Ok, let's go." Jared said. We all got up and headed out to the cars. We headed toward Port Angeles to see a movie. Once we got there we couldn't decided which movie to see. The guys were arguing over which movie to see while us girls stood aside and watched.

"HEY!" I yelled. They all turned to look at me. "What ever happened to ladies choice?" I asked as the three of us crossed our arms over our chests.

"Ok, fine. What do you guys wanna see?" Sam asked. We looked at each other for a minute.

"Alice in Wonderland." We said at the same time. We all loved Johnny Depp so of course we picked it.

"Man…do we have to see that?" Quil wined.

"Only if you wanna eat afterwards." I said. His eyes budged out.

"Ok, Alice in wonderland it is." He said. We walked to the ticket booth and waited in line.

"May I help you?" the young girl in the booth asked.

"Uh yeah, eight for Alice in Wonderland" Sam said paying for the tickets. He handed us each a ticket and we entered the theater. Of course the guys wanted to get snacks before the movie. They each got large popcorns, large drinks, some candy and hot dogs. We girls got small everything except we got medium slushies. We walked to where the movie was playing and found our seats. We decided to sit in the middle directly in front of the screen. After we got comfortable the previews started. They were my favorite part of the movie experience. The three of us talked about which movies we wanted to see, which ones looked like they sucked, etc. Soon the movie started. We munched, we slurped, and we giggled and laughed. Before the movie ended we started to hear snoring. We turned to see that the guys had fallen asleep with their feet up on the chairs. I had the perfect plan to wake them up. "Hey, on the count of three knock their feet off but stay facing forward." I said to them. They smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. We waited a few seconds. "One. Two. Three." Then we knocked their feet off of the chairs. We heard them gasp and mutter. We knew it woke them up. We started giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked leaning in between me and Emily.

"The movie. Weren't you watching it?" Emily asked.

"Uh yeah." He answered. We knew it was a lie. He sat back and we started laughing to ourselves quietly. After we calmed down we watched the rest of the movie till it ended. We stood up and stretched our arms and legs which mine had fallen asleep.

"That was such a good movie." I said to Kim and Emily as we walked out of the theater arm in arm the guys behind us.

"I know. I liked the party when Johnny did his victory dance at the end." Kim said.

"That was so cool. I like the part when they were at the tea party." Emily said.

"I liked when Johnny made Alice the dress when she was in the tea pot hiding. The clothes in it were really creative." I said.

"I know, I loved the dress she wore when she was at the Queen of Hearts castle. It was so cute." Kim said. I agreed.

"Ok so where are we going to eat?" Quil asked.

"How about that place over there? It's karaoke night." Paul said. We all agreed and went over to the bar and grill. We got a table and placed our orders. While we were eating the karaoke started. A couple people got up there and sang while we all danced and even sang along with them.

"Ok, who is going to be our next victim?" the owner asked.

"DESTINY!" Kim yelled. Everyone started pointing to me and saying my name and encouraging me to go up. I protested because the last time I had sang was when my dad passed away. They kept chanting my name.

"FINE!" I yelled smiling and standing up. Everyone clapped and cheered for me. I looked through the songs to pick one out. I finally found one and I knew I had to sing it. I got up on stage and the lights turned off. Soft music started playing for a few minutes then the lights blasted on and I started singing.

When I, thought I knew you

Thinking, that you were true

I guess I, I couldn't trust

'Cause your bluff time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were, there by my side

Always, down for the ride

But your, joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming

All of, your backstabbing

Just so, you could cash in

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard, you're going around

Playing, the victim now

But don't, even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies

Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore

Uh, no more, oh no, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

When the song ended everyone started to cheer and clap. I took a bow and hopped off the stage. When I got back to my table Paul gave me a kiss and everyone else hugged me.

"I guess that song was about Leah?" Kim laughed.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Lucky guess." Everyone went up there and sang eventually. Paul was the last one to go up there. He sang a song by Justin Bieber called One Time.

Me, plus you

(One time, I'ma tell you one time)

Me, plus you

(One time, I'ma tell you one time)

(One time) one time, (One time) one time

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock

Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop

and even thought it's a struggle love is all we got

so we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top

your world is my world

And my fight is your fight

my breath is your breath

And your heart and now I've got my

[Chorus]

One love, My one heart, My one life for sure

Let me tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

I'ma tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

and I'll be your one guy

You'll be my number one girl

Always making time for you

I'ma tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

I'ma tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep

You no that it humbles me

You by my side and troubles them dont trouble me

Many have called but the chosen is you

Whatevery you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world

And my fight is your fight

my breath is your breath

And your heart and now I've got my

[Chorus]

One love, My one heart, My one life for sure

Let me tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

I'ma tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma your one, guy

You'll be my number 1 girl

Always makin time for you

I'ma tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

I'ma tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there

Shes got everything I need

And I'ma tell her one time

(One time, one time)

Give you everything you need, down to my last dime

She makes me happy, I know where I'll be

Right by your side cause she is the one

[Chorus]

And girl you're My one love

My one heart my one life for sure

Let me tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

I'ma tell you one time

(girl I love, girl I love you)

and I'll be your one, guy

You'll be my number 1 girl always makin' time for you

I'ma tell you one time (one time)

I'ma tell you one time (one time)

Me, plus you. (I'ma tell you one time)

Me, plus you

(One time, I'ma tell you one time)

Me, plus you

(One time, I'ma tell you one time)

(One time) one time, (One time) one time

The entire time he was singing he was staring at me. He sang it just for me. He got off the stage and walked over to me and I ran up to him and kissed him. We broke apart and walked back to the table. "Let's get out of here." Kim said. We grabbed our to-go boxes and headed back to the cars then headed home. I decided to stay the night with Paul since Billy was home; if you know what I mean.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a few months since Leah and I have talked and seen each other. The only time we are around each other is when we have to patrol but we really don't have a say so in the matter. Jake found out what she had done and nearly ripped her head off. Since Leah is a part of his pack she had to do patrol for two weeks. I don't think that it was long enough but I didn't get to make the decision. The whole choosing whose pack to be in confused me. If we all ran patrols together, spent everyday together and everything then why were there two. Leah, Paul and Embry were in Jake's. Seth Jared and Quil were in Sam's. Me I was in neither. I didn't want to choose sides so I didn't see the point in it. Time has past and everything was covered in snow, it was cold, and beautiful. It's been a while since I had seen snow. The first big snow we had I slept outside in a tent. I know, I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do but I have a 108 degree body temp so it really didn't bother me even though the guys thought I was nuts. It's almost Christmas time and I still hadn't gotten anybody anything because I didn't know what to get everyone. I was thinking about getting Emily gift cards for stuff in the kitchen, Kim a couple shopping gift cards; I could get Jake, Quil and Embry some hacky sacks since they have tons of them. But for everyone else I had no idea. Maybe gift cards for some restaurants. Ha. I have no idea. I already had gifts for Billy; fishing wire, some hooks, coupons for bate and other stuff for fishing. I even got him DVDs of past Mariners games. He was always the easiest to shop for every year. "Hey do you wanna go Christmas shopping?" I asked Kim and Emily on the phone. We usually have three way conversations when we needed to do something.

"Sure. I was heading to Port Angeles today anyways. Still have to finish my shopping." Emily said.

"I still haven't gotten Jared anything." Kim said.

"Yeah I'm in the same water you are. The only person I already got presents for is Billy but that's because he is always easy to shop for. Fishing stuff and Mariners stuff." I laughed.

"Well when do you guys want to meet up?" Emily asked.

"Uh I can be ready in twenty minutes. Paul is here with Jake working on something in the garage but I can leave him here. I'm just finishing up my laundry then I will get dressed and head over there." I said.

"I can head over now." Kim said.

"Ok, I will see you guys in twenty-five." I said.

"Ok, I am on the way Em."

"Ok, see you in a bit Kimmie."

"Bye guys." I hung up the phone and finished folding my clothes. I put them away and started getting dressed. Even if I was a werewolf and never got cold I still had to dress like a normal person because normal people don't wear short and tank tops in snow.

When I got dressed I put my wallet, cell phone, and a few other things in my bag and headed toward the door. I wanted to let Paul and Jake know that I was leaving so I headed out to the garage. "Hey guys." I said walking in.

"Hey babe. Where you off too?" Paul asked moving out from under the hood.

"Port Angeles. Kim, Emily and I are gonna go Christmas shopping I just wanted to let you guys know." I said looking at the car. "What's the situation with it?" I asked.

"I think it's a short somewhere because it does not want to start. I thought it was a leaky pipe but I looked at all of them." Jake said wiping his hand on a rag. I moved to the front of the car and examined it. I leaned toward it and sniffed. A familiar scent hit my nose as I took a deep breath. I bent over and looked at the bottom of the car and a bluish green tint to it. "Check the radiator, you might find your problem." I said looking up at them they started looking at it then they looked at me.

"How did you know it was the radiator?" Paul asked.

"How do you know about cars period?" Jake asked.

"Dad's best friend was a mechanic and I used to hang out with his daughter so I would occasionally hang out in his garage and I eventually picked up a few things or well a lot of things." I said.

"Oh right. My girlfriend is a mechanic." Paul said walking over to me.

"No I'm not." I said laughing.

"Yeah you are. If you know about cars and how to fix them then you are." Jake said smiling at me. "I guess it runs in the family." He laughed.

"I guess I kinda am…I did help build a motorcycle." I said.

"You've built a motorcycle?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I got a picture of it. Wanna see?" I asked.

"Well duh." Jake said. I pulled out my phone and searched for the picture.

"Here it is." I said showing them the picture.

"Oh man. That is a sweet bike, you built that?" Jake asked taking my phone.

"Well not by myself of course but I did do most of it." I said.

"Well what happened to it?" Paul asked.

"It's back in LA. I got to keep it as a gift. It's a Destiny original." I laughed.

"You mean it's yours?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Yea but I don't really ride it." I said taking my phone. "Hey if I brought it here, could you show me how to ride it?" I asked Jake.

"Sure that won't be a problem." He said.

"Sweet, I may even let you drive it sometime." I replied.

"What about me?" Paul asked.

"Can you drive a motorcycle?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He answered. I looked at Jake for the true answer.

"Yeah he can."

"Ok, you can too." I said. They both high-fived each other. "Well I better get going since I was supposed to be at Sam and Emily's ten minutes ago.

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye." I said giving Paul a kiss. "Bye Jake. Don't forget to look at the radiator." I reminded running out of the garage. Before I made it to the road Emily pulled up beside me.

"We couldn't wait any longer." Kim said opening the door.

"Sorry, I was talking to Jake and Paul." I said sliding in the back seat.

"Ok, let's go shopping." Emily said pulling away from the drive way. It had been snowing all morning so the roads were kinda slick and icy so it took us about an hour to get there. We hurriedly parked the car and ran into the mall while trying not to fall on the ice. When we got inside we took off our coats and hats then started to shop. We spent at least thirty to forty minutes in each store we went to, except Victoria's secret which we spent almost two hours in. I had gotten gifts for everyone else except them since they were with me. We were on our way to the food court for lunch when I saw a jewelry store that did personalized jewelry.

"Hey guy's, I'll meet up with you in a minute. I have to use the bathroom." I said.

"Ok, meet us by the Chinese place." Emily said. I nodded and headed toward the bathroom while they continued to the food court. When I was sure they were out of site I changed course and headed to the store. I looked around for a few minutes till I found the necklaces I wanted. I even found one for little Claire. The necklaces had their initials on them. They were so adorable. I quickly purchased them and headed to the food court before they could have a chance to come looking for me.

As I rounded the corner I started looking for them which wasn't hard since Kim stood up and waved her arms like a lunatic. "Kim, put your arms down. You look like a crazy person." I said sitting my bags down in the chair next to mine. She lowered her arms and sat down. "I'm gonna get me something to eat. Be right back." I said walking away. I couldn't decide what to get so I got two pieces of pizza and some Chinese. While we ate we sat and goofed off about everything. We walked back to the car when we finished when we were done eating and headed back to La Push. When we got back Emily dropped me off at the house then took Kim home. Jake and the guys were in the living room watching a movie about aliens or something. "Hey guys." I said walking past the living room and to my room. I walked in and closed the door. I had to lock it so I could wrap the presents that I got everyone because I knew someone was going to try to see what I got them. It wasn't two minutes later till someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I asked taking the stuff out of the bags.

"You're loving boyfriend." Paul's said. I walked to the door and poked my head out.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh, no." I answered.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"Because you know that I am wrapping presents and you wanna see what I got you and everyone else." I said.

"No I don't. I just wanna see you." He said rubbing his hand down my cheek.

"You see me now. Now I have to get back to what I was doing. I will hurry so you can see me for the rest of the day." I said giving him a quick kiss then closing the door. I heard him whine as I locked the door and went back to my bed. I started wrapping the gifts carefully to make sure that none of them showed. When I was done I put them in the big Victoria's Secret bag and hid them in my closet. I knew Paul wouldn't find them because he never went near my closet unless I begged him which wasn't very often. I walked out and went into the living room with the guys. They were still watching the movie. When I focused on the movie for a few minutes I realized that I had already seen the movie. It was species 2. It was a pretty good movie, it kept your interest. While we were watching the movie the lights and TV went off. The guys groaned and started yelling. "Guys! It's from the snow take a chill pill." I said walking toward the window and looking out. It had started snowing pretty hard out. You could hardly see the yard. "Who wants to have a snowball fight?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other and agreed.

"Might as well since there isn't anything else to do." Quil said. Everyone got their snow boots on and ran outside then immediately started throwing snow. I had so much fun; it had been forever since I had seen snow. I made snow angels, snow men, we attempted to make a snow fort but it melted from our body heat. After about an hour or two of playing in the snow everyone went their separate ways. Quil and Embry went home, Jake went to the Cullen's to see Renesmee, Seth and Jared went to Sam and Emily's. Paul and I went back into the house. My cheeks, nose and ears were red from the cold even if I wasn't cold. I made us a couple cups of hot cocoa and we sat in the living room just talking; enjoying each other's company.

"Our first Christmas together. I can't wait to see what everyone got." I said taking a sip as we sat on the couch. I had my knees up to my chest on the couch and my cup was resting on my knees.

"You get excited easily." He smiled taking a sip. I looked at him while blowing on my hot drink. When he moved his cup away from his mouth I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking at me confused.

"Yo-you have a whip-whipped cr-cream stache." I laughed. He quickly wiped his mouth off and blushed lightly. I giggled quietly and looked at him. He was looking in my eyes and through my soul. His arm that was resting on the back of the couch behind me came forward and he brushed a piece of my bangs out of my face. I smiled and didn't stop looking at him.

"I love you Destiny." He said. My eyes wanted so badly to pop out of my head because we had never said I love you to each other even though we had been together for a few months. I smiled and teared up a little bit. Nobody besides my family had ever said they loved me. This meant a lot to me and it made me so happy.

"I love you too Paul." I said. He smiled and kissed me lightly. There was no lust, no hunger just; love. It was sweet and simple. My heart literally smiled at that moment. I didn't think it was possible but my love, happiness and everything else had reached a new height. When we pulled apart we looked at each other. I gripped my cup tighter and leaned my head on his arm. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. We finished up our cocoa and talked for a while longer till Billy and Jake came home. "Who's hungry?" I asked standing up. Of course all three of them raised their hands. "Ok…how does Mexican sound? Some enchiladas, tacos, burritos, maybe some salsa." I said.

"That sounds calienta." Jake said using the little Spanish he knew. I went into the kitchen and started cooking the Mexican food. When everything was finished I put it on the table and the guys came to the table then started eating. I watched as they grabbed for stuff left and right. Finally when they finished I grabbed what was left and ate. While we were eating we talked about how our day was and joked around.

"So Charlie slipped down this drive-way?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, he was faster on his butt than he is on his feet." Billy said. I busted out laughing and so did the guys. The guys sat at the table and talked while I did the dishes and cleaned the rest of the kitchen. When I finished they were so wrapped up in their conversation that I just decided to go to my room and relax. I changed into my pajamas, put my hair up and sat on my bed.

I looked around my room and looked for something to do. I saw my Ipod in the dock so I turned it on and turned it down to were it was playing softly in the background and layed my head against the pillow. As I listened to it I stared out my window and watched the snow fall lightly to the earth. The song changed and I soon drifted off to sleep. It seemed like a few hours later when I was being woken up. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Paul standing over me. I looked at him and a smiled formed on his face. "Hey babe, sorry to wake you but I just wanted to let you know that Jake and I have to go on patrol and you have it tomorrow night." He said pushing my hair out of my face.

"Mmkay." I said closing my eyes. He pressed his lips to my head then cheek. "Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." He said. Then I fell back asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock; jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring, snowin and blowin, bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun. Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock; jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancin' and prancing in jingle bell square, in the frosty air. What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away. Jingle bells chime it's a…swell time to go ridin' in a one horse sleigh. Giddy up jingle horse pick up your feet, jingle around the clock, mix and a mingle in the jingle bell beat. That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock." Paul and I sang along with my Ipod while we got ready for the Christmas party at Emily and Sam's. That's where everyone was going to exchange presents. We have been going ready for about two hours and the farthest I have gotten to being ready was being in my underwear and my hair being done. I still hadn't picked out my clothes since he thought I should go like that. "I am not going like this." I said looking through my clothes.

"It can be my preset." He said smacking my ass.

"Ha you're funny but no." I replied. He sat on my bed and played with my camera.

"This is a hot picture of you." He said. I looked at him and walked over toward him.

"Which one?" I asked. He turned the camera to show me.

"Oh I was goofing off. I took a bunch of random pics of myself cause I was bored." I said walking back to my closet. He continued looking through my pictures and every now and then he would take one of me. I ignored him and picked out my clothes.

"Whatcha think?" I asked looking at Paul once I was dressed.

"You look hot." He said.

"Whatever. Come on we gotta go or we're going to be late." I said grabbing the gifts out of my closet.

"So that's where they've been." Paul said looking at the bag then the closet shelf.

"Yep, now come on. Let's go." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room and to his car. When we got in I put my seat belt on and he pulled out of the drive way and headed to Emily and Sam's. When we got there everybody was in the living room. The house seemed smaller with everyone in it. "Hey Em, the place looks great." I said admiring all the Christmas decorations.

"Thanks. Sam and I worked all day and night on them. Well Sam worked all night on them I worked half the night cooking." She said hugging me.

"Well it looks great. I'm gonna put these in your room so nobody sneaks a peak."

"Ok." I walked up the stairs to the small bedroom and put them in her closet. Before I walked back down I looked out the window and looked at the snow falling. I looked at the beginning of the trees and saw a figure. A pale figure, I blinked and when I opened my eyes; it was gone. Maybe my eyes are messing with me; it was probably the snow and trees. I shook my head pushing the thought to the back of my mind and walked back downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I came face to face with the last person on earth I wanted to see. Leah and I stood on opposite sides of the room and stared at each other. Tension immediately filled the air as everyone stopped talking and looked at us. I wanted so bad to dart across the room and tear her limb from limb, but Paul walked up to me and pulled me into the living room.

"Ugh, I wanna kick her ass again." I hissed through my teeth.

"No you don't Dest." He said.

"Yes I honestly do. No girl gets away with coming in between me and you." I said.

"Just try and enjoy the party." He said rubbing my arms. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Fine, but if she so much as flirts or anything with you she's done." I said. He sighed and put his forehead on mine.

"I love it when you get jealous." He said.

"I am not jealous." I retaliated. He just looked at me as if he could see through me. "I'm not, I'm just worried one day you will break the imprint and leave me for someone even better than me in every way. Someone who is more beautiful, smarter and funnier than me." I said looking at the floor. He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up.

"That is impossible. There is nobody on the face of this earth that is more beautiful, smarter or funnier than you. I would never break the imprint because I love you too much." He said.

"You promise?" I asked.

"No, I swear." He said. I looked up at him and smiled then kissed him softly on the lips. I moved back and looked up at him. "Let's go get some sweets." I nodded and followed him into the kitchen to where the food was. I grabbed a plate and filled it up with random stuff. I went to the back door and sat on the back steps. As I ate the food I had I kept looking at the trees thinking if I really did see a vampire or not. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open.

"Hey, what are you doin out here by yourself?" Embry asked making me jump.

"Just thinking. What brings you out here?" I replied.

"Fresh air. What are you thinking about?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Just something that happened earlier." I said.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm still debating on that." I answered.

"Ok, well we are about to start passing out gifts." He said.

"Ok, I'll be in, in a minute." I replied. He nodded and patted me on the back then headed back into the house. I looked at the trees one more time then stood and headed inside with my plate. I put my plate in the sink then went up to Emily's room to get the gifts out of her closet. I walked down to the living room and sat next to Paul and Seth on the couch. Emily and Sam went first passing out their presents for everyone then Billy, Sue, then the rest of the pack. I got a bunch of stuff from everyone.

After I opened my gifts from everyone else I realized that I didn't get one from Jake and Billy. "Our gift is going to have to come after the New Years, hope that's ok?" Billy said.

"You don't have to get me anything Billy." I said.

"Yeah we do…but first there is something else we HAVE to give you but it's not from us. Your dad wanted me to give you this in his will." He said. My eyes popped open and my breath caught in my throat. He stuck out his hand which had a small box in it. I stood up, everything that was in my lap falling to the floor. I slowly walked forward and with a shaky hand took it from his. It was clearly a box for jewelry. It had a red ribbon wrapped around it. I removed the ribbon and held my breath then slowly opened it. Inside was the necklace I had begging him for since I was nine. It was more money than we had; five-thousand dollars to be exact because the diamonds were real.

Tears slid down my face and I removed it from the box. I dropped the box and held the necklace in my hands close to my chest. Paul stood up and pulled me into his chest while rubbing my back. I cried for a few minutes then put it on. This was the best gift I could have ever gotten. I wiped my face and sat back on the couch. "Ok, whose next?" I asked.

"You are." Kim said.

"Oh yeah." I said. I handed Kim, Emily, Sue and Claire their gifts.

Oh it's beautiful. Thank you Destiny." Sue said.

"I thought that you would like it since you like flowers so much." I replied.

"I do, thank you." She said.

"Tank you for the neckwace Destiny." Little Claire said walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Aww…you're very welcome sweetheart." I hugged her back. She went over to Quil and sat on his lap.

"These are beautiful Des, thank you." Kim said. Emily nodded and they put them on.

"You're welcome and these are for the guys." I said passing them to the guys.

They opened them and looked at me. "I know it's not much but I've never bought gifts for guys except my dad so I really wasn't sure about what to get you all." I said nervously.

"They're great. Thanks Destiny." Sam said. I smiled and sighed in relief.

"Oh Uncle Billy," I said getting up and walking to the closet that was in the hallway to get his gift. "These are for you." I said handing them to him.

"A new fishing pole, bates, tackles, line, and hooks. Oh thank you so much Destiny." He said. I bent over and gave him a hug.

"I have one more gift." I said walking back over to the couch and got it. "Even though I hate your guts Leah, I still got you something." I said walking over to her. She opened it and looked at it for a second then closed it.

"Thanks." She said. I went back over to the couch and sat next to Paul. Everyone sat around talking for a little bit. I started picking the wrapping paper, ribbons and tinsel that was lying all over the floor so we would have more room to move around. After I finished I grabbed my gifts and carried them out to the car. While was putting them in the trunk I felt a strong breeze hit me then felt something cold on my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh." I said turning around. When I turned around I came face to face with red eyes. 'Oh shit.' I thought. I raised my hand and threw a punch. He blocked the punch and threw one at me but I moved out of the way. Good thing that I took karate when I was little. "SAM! PAUL! JAKE!" I yelled between blocks and punches. He blocked my punch and retaliated with his own and sent me flying backwards. When I hit the ground the guys and Leah came running outside.

"Destiny, are you ok?" Jake asked. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." I said running toward the woods. They followed and everyone stripped so we would have something to change into. I shifted into my wolf form followed by everyone else. Sam took off running and we followed him and followed the vamps scent. He led us north to the border. When we got there we saw the Cullens chasing him. He jumped over the river to our side and I dashed ahead of everyone since I was the fastest.

"Get him Destiny!" Quil yelled in our heads. I was right behind him and I lunged forward knocking him into the water. The Cullens and the pack followed. I grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled it off while Edward held him down.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I yelled shifting back to my human side.

"What's your name?" Edward asked.

Adam." He answered.

"Well Carlito, you have crossed a line by getting caught on our territories today. Especially on our turf. Good-bye." I said. I grabbed his head and pulled it off.

"You didn't have to do that." Bella said.

"Yes I did. He's a blood sucking leech. It's what I am supposed to do, protect the people of La Push and Forks and the rest of the state. If you don't like it then you shouldn't have chosen to get involved with it and had Edward change you." I snapped.

"You're right." She said. I looked at her and the rest of the Cullens and shifted back into my wolf form.

"Let's go home." Sam said. We all headed back to La Push and raced on the way there. We got back to our clothes and got re-dressed. Paul was standing in front of me so the guys couldn't see me naked even though they already had. I wasn't a shy person. They found that out a couple days ago, they were all over at the house and I had just gotten out of the shower and I walked out into the kitchen in my birthday suit. Luckily Billy wasn't there because that would have been awkward but Jake and Paul both yelled at me and made me go to my room to get dressed. The other guys obviously like it because they all were planning a camping trip if you know what I mean.

"Is everything ok?" Sue asked once we walked in the back door.

"Yep, Destiny took care of it." Sam said. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"I guess we will be going. Thanks for inviting us to the party Em, I had a blast." I said after we all had started talking again.

"I'm glad you all could come. Merry Christmas." She said hugging me.

"Merry Christmas." I said hugging her back. "Billy, Jake, you guys coming too?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go over to the Clearwater's and help Sue with some stuff over there." Billy said.

"I'm gonna head up to see Nessie and Bella." Jake answered.

"Ok, see you later." Paul said as he grabbed my hand and led me out to the car. We got to the house a few minute later and I took my gifts to my room.

"I'm staying with you tonight." I said as he walked into my room.

"Ok, any special reason why?" he asked.

"I need a reason to spend the night with my boyfriend?" I asked.

"No, I was just wondering." He answered. I grabbed my bag and packed me some clothes.

"I'm ready to go." I said.

"Kay." We headed out to his car and went to his house. "So did you have an enjoyable Christmas?" he asked as we got out of his car and headed to the front door.

"Yea. It was the best Christmas ever." I said.

"That's good. We have many more ahead of us you know." He said opening the door and letting me enter first.

"I know and I can't wait for them." I smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Neither can I." he replied. I put my bag on his couch and sighed.

"I wish I had my own place. You are so lucky." I smiled. He looked at me like he was thinking about something. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I was thinking that since, we love each other and know we are going to be together for a while. Why don't you just move in with me?" he said. I smiled and gasped.

"Move in with you? Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. Seriously. So what do you say?" he smiled.

"Hmmm…I guess only if you want me too." I replied. He walked to me and lifted me up in the air and spun me around. "What am I going to do with all my stuff?" I asked.

"Take what you will need and what we can use here. Everything else you can leave there if you wanna stay the night with them or if something happens between us." He said.

"What do you mean if something happens to us?" I asked confused.

"Like if we have a fight. Couples fight all the time."

"If we fight I will just make you sleep on the couch." I said.

"Ok, but still you should only take what you need." He said.

"Ok, well I am going to take a shower then I am gonna lay down because I am exhausted." I said walking to the bathroom.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure, but we are only showering." I said pointing my finger at him. He nodded and followed me to the bathroom where we stripped and got clean. When we finished I slipped my pajamas on and crawled into OUR bed and fell asleep before he got out.


	14. Chapter 14

*I've been living with Paul at his house for about three weeks; Jake and Uncle Billy both thought I was too young to be living with my boyfriend. Uncle Billy didn't take it to well since I was his only niece after all. Everything has been going great since I moved in. Kim and Emily helped me rearrange the rooms and everything while the guys helped Paul move the stuff I packed over into the house. New Years Eve was kinda fun but not really because everyone went out of town and the only ones that stayed in town was Sue, Emily, Sam, Paul of course and Billy. Jake even left. He went up to see Renesmee and Bella for the night. Emily and Sam went to Seattle for dinner and a few drinks. Billy went over to Sue's to take care of her because she had gotten the flu so she asked Paul and me if we could watch Claire since she was supposed to watch her for her daughter. We of course said we would since we really didn't have anything planned except stay home and watch the ball drop on TV. We played some games with Claire; well I played games with her. Paul wouldn't play most of them with her since they either involved make up, dresses or Barbie's. I had a blast since I was always good with kids. I used to baby sit this little girl in LA named Madison, she was so adorable. I baby sat her for like five or six years. She was like the little sister I never had, I missed her so much. I talked to her the day after Christmas on Skype, she wanted me to come back so bad she started to cry which made me cry. When we ended the conversation I cried for like an hour after that. Billy said that she should come up here for New Years Eve but they couldn't since they were going to her grandma's in Maine. Although I did get a phone call from them the day before wishing me a happy new year. The day after the phone call Billy told me that my other gift should be ready in a couple days, I kept trying to guess what it was but I had no clue. School was getting ready to start back up and I was kinda excited to get back but I really didn't wanna go back but I had to because my dad wanted me to at least graduate High School since I didn't want to go to college. I tried not to thing about it much because it stressed me out and I would get angry then snap at Paul since he was always around me at the moment that I blow up. School started about a week and four days ago so everyone is back in school getting our education even if they, they being the boys, don't wanna go. Kim and I have become the official wake up calls for the guys. Sometimes I have to FORCE them to get up and get ready.*

"Paul! Get your ass up right now or we are going to be late." I said while getting dressed and trying to get him up. I just got out of the shower and started getting dressed. I grabbed the clothes I chose to wear and put them on.

When I got dressed I walked over to the bed and shook his shoulder violently. He rolled over and looked at me with tired eyes. "What?" he asked tiredly.

"Are you gonna get up or not?" I asked impatiently.

"For what?"

"Uh I don't know. Maybe the thing called school that we go to every Monday to Friday." I said crossing my eyes and looking at him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Ten minutes till school starts, now get up or I am leaving your ass here. I'm leaving in five minutes." I said grabbing my back pack and bouncing down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple then headed to the front door and at that time he was walking down the stairs fully dressed. I bit into the apple and walked out to the car. I got in the passenger seat and waited for him to get his bag and come out. He walked out the door and locked it them made his way to the car then we were off to school. We got there just before the bell rang signaling us to come in. We had five minutes till the tardy bell rang so as we walked into the school I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and headed to my locker then headed to my first period. We had new schedules so the classes were different. I had Advanced Chem first period with Kim. Second I had American History with Paul, Seth and Kim. Third was homeroom with all of them. Fourth I had P.E with Jake, Jared, Kim and Quil. Then we all had lunch together. Fifth and Six were study hall which I always spent in the library or outside in the senior court area. Seventh was English, my favorite class out of all of them. I didn't have it with any of them. While I walked through the halls I said hi to everyone I know and hugged a few of them. When I got into my first period I froze in the door way. Kim came in right behind me and bumped into me.

"Dest, you ok?" she asked. I didn't answer; I just stood there staring at no one other than JASON. Kim followed my gaze to him. At that moment he noticed me and smirked. I could feel my heart racing in my chest.

"Girls, please take your seats so I can start class." The teacher said. I snapped out of my daze and finally looked away but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time.

"I thought he was in jail." Kim said as we reached our table.

"I thought he was too." I whispered sitting down.

"He just had to get this class of all the other ones." She replied in a hushed tone.

"Good morning class. A welcome back is in order to Mr. Melphing who was away for a while." The teacher said looking at him. "Welcome back." He said. Jason stood up and waved but stopped and looked at me then blew me a kiss.

"Ech…he is so repulsing." I said opening my book. The entire class I could tell that he was staring at me and every time I would look up at him he would wink or lick his lips. When the bell finally rang Kim and I ran out of the class and to our second period which was with Paul and Seth. I knew that being a werewolf I would be able to protect myself even more but deep down I was still scared that he would try something again like he did when I first got here. Apparently it was obvious that I was thinking about it because when second period ended Paul immediately jumped into the interrogation.

"Are you ok babe?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked playing it off.

"Because you've only said a few words since your first period. Did something happen in there?" he asked.

"No. It was just…Advanced Chem, nothing different." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked stopping outside of our Homeroom. The guys walked up to us at that moment.

"I said I'm fine Paul, will you just drop it?" I asked looking at him then walking into our homeroom. I heard Quil ask him 'what that was about.' I took my seat and the rest of them walked in. Jake took his seat next to me and Embry took his on the other side. They were going to start asking questions, I just knew they were. When the bell rang I spoke. "I know the two of you are going to ask questions and I am going to tell you what I told Paul. There is nothing wrong with me. Now if you guys don't leave me alone I will beat you to death with my notebook." I threatened looking at the both of them. They looked scared for a minute but it worked since they didn't ask any questions. The rest of the day nobody brought it back up except Kim since she was the only one who knew. We talked about it through text and deleted our messages immediately. We also talked about it in P.E since some of the girls were talking about him being back in school. The rest of the day that was all I thought about. He was all I thought about, I didn't know if he would try it on me again, on another girl in school or what he had planned but I knew something was up. When the final bell rang I walked to my locker alone and put my stuff away. I put a few books in my backpack then closed my locker door. As I closed it I noticed his friends down the hall staring at me. I slung my bag over my shoulders and started in the other direction for the doors that went out to the parking lot. As I pushed the doors open there were some kids out there but not the pack. I looked behind me and I could see them coming toward me but no Jason. I turned around and jumped down the stairs just as I got to the bottom step they walked through the door. I walked through the parking lot trying not to draw attention to myself from the other students in the parking lot. I quickly looked back at them and my heart started to race. As I turned back around I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. As I looked up at the person my heart dropped and my face paled.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Jason said looking at me. I backed up and got to my feet.

"How are you out of jail Jason?" I asked backing up slowly.

"I got out early. On good behavior." He replied.

"And you had to come back here?" I asked.

"Oh course. I have some unfinished business here." He said looking me up and down. "I must say, not seeing you sure has made you look even sexier." He replied licking his lips.

"Whatever Jason, just leave me alone." I said. His friends gathered around us.

"I don't think I can do that." He said taking a step toward me. "Get her." He said. His friends reached out to grab me but I took off running to my right toward the street. I slipped my backpack off and threw it onto the trunk of Paul's car as I ran passed it. They were hot on my trail while Jason got in his car. I could have easily out ran them without breaking a sweat but they were behind me and I had to run at a normal speed. I headed north toward the only other safe place I could think of even if I wasn't that close to them. The Cullens, Jason had them get in his car and continued to follow me down the street. Thankfully I was pretty good at running in heels so I didn't trip a lot. As I made it to the Forks sign I ran into an alley that was too small for a car to fit through and hid while they drove past it. I peeked around the corner to see if it was clear then took off running in the opposite direction toward the Cullen's. I walked down a street that was packed with people and saw them across the street staring at me. I walked into a diner and sat at a table by the window so I could watch them. I searched my pockets for my phone but it wasn't there. Then I remembered that I put it in my back pack which was on the pack of Paul's car. I cursed myself in my head and sighed. The only way I was going to get out of here was to go through the back door, but first I was going to need help. I got up from the table and walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" An older woman asked from the other side of the register.

"Yes, do you have a phone I can use? It's an emergency." I said.

"Oh sure. Here you go dear." She said handing me the phone. I tried to remember Carlisle's cell number then punched in the numbers hoping it was the right number. A few rings later the line picked up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked on the other line. I sighed in relief.

"Carlisle, hey it's uh Destiny." I said looking out the window at Jason and his friends.

"Oh hello Destiny. How are you?" he asked.

"I am fine, but I need a favor from one of you guys." I said.

"Sure, is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah everything is…ok I guess. But would one of you mind coming to get me?" I asked him.

"Sure, where are you?" he asked.

"Uh, the diner. In Forks." I said.

"Forks? What are you doing way up here?" he asked.

"Uh I will explain it to you when I get there. Can someone meet me on the edge of town toward your house?" I asked.

"Sure, were all coming to get you." He replied.

"Thank you so much Carlisle. I owe you." I said. I hung up the phone and dialed Paul's cell phone. On the second ring he picked up.

"Destiny?" he asked answering the phone obviously freaked.

"Hey, yeah it's me." I answered.

"Where are you? We came out and found your backpack on the back of my car and you are nowhere to be found?" he asked.

"Come to the Cullen's. I will explain everything to you when you get there." I said.

"What, the Cullen's? What are you doing there?" he questioned.

"Just stop asking questions and get up here." I said hanging up the phone. I knew it would piss him off that I hung up on him but when he found out the Jason was back he was going to explode. I gave the waitress back the phone and thanked her. I fixed my hair and clothes then sucked in a breath and walked toward the door acting like nothing was wrong. Once they saw me walk out the door they watched me walk down the street to the north side of town. I heard them start the car and pull off toward me. They passed me and turned right onto a street that was a one way which would make them go around the block. Once they turned on that street I bolted for it staying on the same road. I got outside of town and heard them turning back onto the street and speed up. I ran for a few more feet till I saw three cars come to a screeching halt in the middle of the road about a hundred feet from me. I slowed to a walk and sighed at the feeling of safety washed over me. I looked back and Jason kept on coming. I turned back toward the Cullen's and took off running toward them. They got out of their cars and started walking at human speed toward me.

"DESTINY!" Alice yelled. I ran faster and Jason kept coming. I made it to them and Jason slammed on his breaks about ten feet from us. I latched onto Alice and started crying. Alice and I walked toward the cars while everyone else walked toward Jason who was getting out of his car along with his friends.

"That's MY girl!" Jason yelled pointing at me.

"The last time I check she was Paul's girl. Now I suggest you leave." Emmett yelled.

"Not until I get her. We have some unfinished business. This has nothing to do with any of you. Now hand her over." Jason replied. I stood behind everyone and listened.

"Anything that has to do with Destiny has to do with us. I would advise you all to leave or the cops shall be on their way." Carlisle said.

"Call the cops. I aint scared of them." He said scoffing. By that time Esme had Charlie on the phone. The Cullen's argued with Jason and his friends for a while. Soon we could hear police sirens heading this way through town.

"Come on Jason, let's go man." One of his friend said pulling him toward the car.

"This still aint over." He said walking toward his car. He got in and took off before Charlie got to us. The Cullen's walked over to me and I sighed in relief.

"Are you ok?" Esme asked.

"I am now. Thank you guys so much." I said.

"No problem, was that the kid who tried to rape you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I thought he was in jail?" Alice asked.

"He was but he got out early for good behavior." I said breathing hard. Just then Charlie pulled up next to us and got out. He asked what happened and I told him every detail. He said he would take care of it then headed out to look for them. "Would you guys mind if I come over and wait for the guys?" I asked as I leaned against Carlisle's car.

"Not at all. Hop in the back." Esme said. I nodded and got in then we were off. We got to their house in a matter of second since they drive like thirty over the speed limit. Once we got to their house I walked in and sat on the couch with a huff and groan. Everyone sat around me in complete silence. After a few minutes of quiet we heard howls heard in the distance then feet running up the front steps. The front door opened and I jumped off the couch.

"Destiny!" Paul said walking into the living room. Once I saw him I darted into his arms and broke down. He was taken off guard and stumbled back then wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be ok." He said rubbing my back. I sniffled and backed up to look at him.

"No it won't. It's going to get worse." I cried. They all looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about Dest?" Jake asked.

"Jason." I said.

"What about him? He's in jail so why are you worried about it?" Quil asked.

"No he's not. He's back. In La Push." I said. Everyone freaked.

"What do you mean he's back? When did he get out?" Paul asked.

"I'm not sure when he got out but he got out for good behavior." I answered.

"Is that why you were acting weird today?" Jake asked. I nodded my head in shame.

"Well what happened after school? Your backpack was on my car and you were gone." Paul said. I sighed and told them the whole story from the hallway all the way till Charlie showed up. By that time I was in Paul's arms crying hysterically. "He's going to pay. One way or another." He said shaking.

"Charlie said he was going to take care of it." I said wiping my tears. Paul started to say something but stopped when I looked at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. "My life is a nightmare." I said into his chest. "Every time I think it's going good something happens and ruins it for me. It's just one bad thing after the other." I said.

"It will all become right." Paul said rubbing my back.

"When! Huh? Because I sure would like to know." I said pushing him away from me. "Ever since I moved here my world has fallen apart around me. First it was Jason, then my dad dying, then I became a wolf, then Leah stabbed me in the back, then it was the vampire attacking me, and now all this. I can't take it anymore. Nothing has gone right since I moved here. Maybe moving here wasn't the best decision I made. If I hadn't moved here then my dad wouldn't have died, Leah never would have stabbed me in the back, Jason never would have attacked me or anything." I said crying. "My life is SHIT!" I said crying. The pack all had hurt expressions on their faces. "But the only thing that has actually gone right since I moved here was meeting all of you guys and getting with Paul." I said crying. Paul took a step forward but I backed up. "I have made your guys' lives a mess. You wouldn't be dealing with any of this if it wasn't for me." I said.

"Destiny, it didn't matter if you moved here or not. It was your dad's time to go, Jason would still be same asshole he is, the vampires would still be coming around, Leah would still be a bitch and you still would have become a wolf. It doesn't matter if you lived in Paris or Timbuktu. It would have happened eventually." Jake said.

"He's right. Plus if you hadn't moved here, I never would have fallen in love with the most beautiful girl in the world." Paul said.

"Yeah you would have, you would have fallen for another girl." I said looked away.

"No I wouldn't have. I would have stayed single till our paths crossed one day. We were made for each other Destiny." He said walking up to me. I looked away but his hands forced my head toward his. "I love you Destiny and I am not ready to let you go until we have gotten married, had kids and gotten old. Then I probably wouldn't let you go in the after life or the next one." He said. I smiled and started crying again. I put my head on his chest and cried a little bit. When I finally stopped crying I cleaned off my face and made myself look somewhat better.

"I'm sorry you guys." I said looking at the pack.

"It's ok; we know you didn't mean any of it." Quil said. I smiled and turned to face the Cullens.

"Thank you guys. I owe you guy's big time." I said.

"You can just go shopping with me and come to hang out sometime." Alice said.

"Deal." I replied.

"Are you ready to go?" Paul asked from behind me.

"Yeah." I whispered turned toward him. He reached out his hand and I took it. We walked to the door and I looked back at the Cullens and waved. Paul busted into his wolf form and I climbed onto his back since I was too tired to run. Once I was on his back and situated he took off running back to the house. Everyone went their own separate ways while Paul and I went to our house. He stopped at the edge of the woods to let me off. I ran into the house while he got redressed. I saw my back pack by the front door so I grabbed it and sat at the kitchen table and started my homework. He came in a few minutes later and kissed the top of my head then went to the fridge and made the left over lasagna I made last night. When it was done we ate at the table and did our homework while we ate. When I was done I showered and went to bed. Paul joined me about an hour later.


	15. Chapter 15

Time flew by in a blink of an eye. One minute it's my birthday, then Christmas and now it's time to graduate from High School. Paul and I have been dating for almost a year and have been living together for six almost seven months. We grow closer together as the days go by. The Cullen's and I have become friends too especially me and Alice. Every time Jake goes up there to see Renesmee I go with him and hang out with them for a little while. Jason is still harassing me but from a distance. Paul doesn't want me to be alone while we are at school because of him. He is so protective of me like I will fall apart if a strong wind blows by. I am kinda used to it by now but not really. This morning I got woken up by my phone ringing. I rolled over from Paul's chest and turned the lamp on that was on the table next to the bed. The light didn't bother him since he was a heavy sleeper. I grabbed my phone and Kim's name was flashing on the screen. "Kim, its six fifteen in the morning. What are you doing up?" I asked tiredly.

"I couldn't sleep and I started getting ready for graduation." She said on the other line.

"Ok, but why did you call and wake me up?" I questioned.

"I need your help. I don't know what to wear and you're the only one I know who can help me." She said panicked.

"At six in the morning, graduation isn't till two." I said swinging my legs to the side of the bed and sitting up.

"I know and I'm sorry for waking you up but please please please please PLEASE HELP ME." She begged. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Ok, fine. Give me a couple minutes to wake up then I will come over and get you." I yawned.

"Oh my gosh thank you. You are a life saver Destiny." She squealed.

"Yeah uh huh. See you soon." I said hanging up the phone. I sat my phone on the table and made a noise that sounded like a whine and a sigh put together. I leaned back and forgot Paul was there. He grunted and moved a little. I sat up quickly to make sure he wouldn't wake up, but unfortunately he did. "Sorry babe. I didn't mean to wake you." I said.

"Wha-what are you doing up?" he asked.

"Kim called and is freaking out because she can't think of anything to wear and she wants me to help her." I sighed.

"Don't go." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back to the bed. I could fall asleep right then but I knew I couldn't.

"I wish I could babe but I told her I would be there in a few." I said wrapping my arms around his shirtless torso.

"Call her back and say you will be there in a few hours. Graduation isn't till two."

"I know, but I gotta do this. I'm already awake." I said stretching.

"Well I know what will make you tired." He said rolling over onto me and kissing my neck.

"You are the only guy that could be awake for two minutes and be ready to have sex." I laughed.

"It's not my fault. You just look so sexy early in the morning." He smiled.

"No matter what I look like right now, I still got go." I said pushing him off me and getting out of bed. He groaned and put his arms behind his head. I walked to the closet and looked for something to just throw on.

I threw my hair up into a pony tail and stretched again. My top showed off my full stomach so when I stretched my top raised a little. I heard Paul suck in a breath from the bed and I turned to see him laying on the bed with a big situation going on down south. I looked at it then at him. "You are so sick." I laughed grabbing my makeup kit and hair stuff.

"Sorry I can't help it. When I see a sexy woman showing off her abs, half her ass stretching I get excited. Especially when that woman is you." He said. I walked over to the bed and bent down toward his face. He put his hand on my back and pulled me closer to him.

"To bad you're stuck here alone." I said kissing his cheek. He smacked my ass and I headed for the door. "Call you later." I said.

"You are such a tease!" he yelled from the room. I walked down the stairs giggling to myself. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed Paul's car keys off the coffee table in the living room then headed out to the car. I put the stuff in the passenger seat and headed to Kim's house which was on the south end of town. I got there in about ten minutes. Before I could even get out of the car she was running out of her house in her pajamas and hair in curlers. She opened the door and pulled me out.

"Thank you for getting up." She said pulling me toward the house.

"Kim, honey calm down. I have to get my stuff from the car. It's gonna be ok." I said. She let go of my arm and I grabbed the stuff out of the car. I followed her into the house and up to her room. When she opened the door my jaw dropped. Her room looked like a tornado had gone through it. Clothes were thrown every where, make up was every where, shoes were hanging from weird places and hair stuff was all over the room. "Kimmie, what happened to your room?" I asked putting my stuff on her bed.

"I told you I was panicking." She said looking ashamed.

"Don't worry, we will get you together. Now, let's start with taking your hair down and redoing it." I said. She sat at her vanity and I went to work. I fixed the curlers so the actually looked like they were in her hair correctly. When we finished it was about eight fourty five and her parents were just waking up. They came into the room and saw that I was there doing her hair. They went down stairs and made some coffee and brought us a cup. Nine cups later her hair was up in curlers, we picked out what she was going to wear and found shoes. While we waited for her nails to dry I picked up some of her clothes and stuff. The guys came over at about eleven to see how it was going. I could barely stay awake so Paul went to the store and got me three energy drinks which I downed in a matter of fifteen minutes. I started to do her make up and finish her hair while she put ear rings in her ears and bracelets on. Finally I finished and collapsed on her bed. She looked in the mirror and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Destiny. I look so good. Thank you so much." She said.

"No problem." I yawned. She kept looking in the mirror while I gathered up my stuff. "I will see you at school Kimmie." I said. I walked down to the living room and saw the guys on the front porch. I walked out and sighed.

"Damn, Dest. You look exhausted." Jared said walking over to me.

"I am. Your girlfriend called me at six in the morning." I said walking down the stairs. Paul took my stuff and put it in the car. "Thanks babe." I said.

"We better go get ready too." Jake said to Jared, Quil and Embry. Seth was only a sophomore so he wasn't graduating yet.

"Bye guys." I said getting into the passenger side of the car. The waved then took off into the woods to their houses. Paul pulled out of the drive and headed back to the house. On the way there I had started to fall asleep so by the time we got to the house Paul had to carry me into the house and to the bathroom. "Cold water. Please." I said sitting on the toilet taking off my clothes. Once I was naked I stood up and got into the shower. As soon as I got in the water it sent shock waves through me and I woke up. The cold water felt like warm water to me but it was still kinda cold. Paul sat on the toilet and talked to me while I showered.

"So are you excited to graduate?" he asked.

"Well duh, that means I get to sleep in later, see you more often, and I don't have to worry about homework." I said washing my hair. "Are you excited?" I asked.

~Paul's P.O.V~

Was I ready? That question had more than one meaning. I was so ready to graduate but the other meaning, was I ready to propose. I really hadn't thought it through. I didn't have a plan on how I was going to ask her or anything, I just knew that today was the day I was going to do it. Jake, Billy and Tyler had all given me their blessings so I was set on that part. I was sorta worried about what she would say and how she would react. What if she didn't wanna marry me just yet? What if she said no? These questions floated around in my head till I heard her voice from the other side of the curtain. "Babe? You still there?"

"Huh?" I said.

"I asked if you were ready, to graduate." She asked sticking her head out of the curtain. She had shampoo lathered up on her head and it started to run down her face. She looked so beautiful no matter what was on her.

"Oh yea. I am so excited." I answered. She smiled and stuck her head back into the shower. A few minutes later the water shut off and the curtain opened to reveal Destiny naked and wet. She looked so hot. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and she obviously noticed.

"Paul, eyes up here and can you hand me a towel?" she said. I walked to the closet and got her a towel. She took it and wrapped it around her. She got out and I followed her to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and watched her get ready. She looked so beautiful walking around the room in the towel. The sunlight was coming through the curtains a little bit and when she would walk through the light it would bounce off of her skin and make her look like she was glowing.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

I was hurrying to get ready while Paul sat on the bed and watched me. "Are you gonna take a shower and start getting ready?" I asked looking through my jewelry.

"What do you want me to wear?" he asked. It was like he had never dressed up before. I walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of black dress pants, a white button down shirt and some nice shoes. "I will put this on the bed for you, now go shower." I said. He got up and walked to the bathroom and the water turned on. I was still looking for something to wear when he came out wrapped in a towel. He dried off from his body heat then sprayed his cologne on his chest. I inhaled the scent and smiled. I loved the smell of his cologne. He grabbed some boxers and got dressed. I finally found what I was going to wear and finally started getting ready myself.

I had to wear the necklace my dad got me. It made me feel like he was here with me whenever I wore it. I sat on the bed and put my shoes on while Paul went to the closet and got something out from the top shelf and put it in his pocket. "What's that?" I asked standing up and fixing my dress.

"Oh uh nothing." He said.

"Mhm." I said. I grabbed my camera and took pictures of him. Then I looked in the mirror and snapped a couple of me then some of him standing next to me. It was one twenty and we had to be there at one thirty to get lined up. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go graduate." He said. He grabbed his cap and gown along with mine and grabbed my hand. We walked down to the living room and locked up. Once we were in the car we headed to the high school and found a parking spot. We got out and I fixed my dress once I got out. He came over to me and handed me my cap and gown to put on. I placed my cap carefully on my head so I wouldn't smash the curls and left the gown open. He did the same thing and then I took his hand again. We made our way over to the gym and met up with the rest of the pack. They looked just like Paul did; black dress pants, white button up shirts and nice shoes. Kim still looked the same as she did when I left her house.

"You look so cute Destiny." Kim said running up to me and hugging me.

"Thanks, you still look good." I said. Paul had gone over to the guys and started talking. Whatever was in his pocket he pulled it out and showed them. "Hey Kim, do you know what Paul has?" I asked. She looked over at him and smiled.

"No why?" she asked.

"I was just wondering. You sure you don't know what it is?" I questioned.

"If I did I would tell you." She said.

"That's true." I laughed. We talked for a few more minutes about nothing imparticualar.

~Paul's P.O.V~

I made my way over to the guys while Kim talked to Destiny. I was so excited to show off the ring to them. I had been saving up for the ring forever and I just got it a few weeks ago. I had Kim find out the size for me by them going shopping and trying on different rings. When she found out she told me and I had it size before I paid the last payment on it. "Did you bring it?" Jake asked once I reached him.

"Yeah." I said. I made sure Destiny wasn't looking and pulled it out of my pocket. I opened the box and showed them.

"Dude she is going to love that." Quil said.

"How much was it?" Embry asked.

"A lot. But I was saving up since October." I said.

"You nervous?" Jake asked as I put it back in my pocket.

"Extremely. I feel like my stomach and heart are gonna fall out of my ass." I laughed.

"When are you going to do it? At the after party or right after graduation?" Jared asked.

"Uh, I was thinking about asking Mr. Ramirez (that's the principal) if I could do it during graduation. Like after they call everyone's names and before we throw our caps into the air." I said.

"That would be so cool." Quil said.

"Hey graduates!" Sam called from behind us. We turned and saw him walking over with Emily, Seth, Leah, Billy and Sue.

"Hey Sam." We all said.

"Let me see, let me see." Emily said. I pulled the ring out and showed them. She and Sue gasped once they saw it.

"It's beautiful Paul. She will absolutely love it." Emily said.

"Thanks. Billy I still have your word right?" I asked. I knew that Billy and Jake meant a lot to her so I had to make sure.

"Paul, I couldn't think of anyone better to marry her." He said. I smiled and shook his hand. Just at that moment Destiny and Kim walked up and I hurriedly put the ring back in my pocket.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

"Hey guys." I said walking over to the gang.

"Hey Destiny." Everyone said. I gave everyone a hug and held onto Paul. We talked for a few minutes till Mr. Ramirez told us that we had to start lining up and everyone else had to find their seats. I gave Paul a kiss and took my place in front of Jacob and behind Quil. Paul was toward the back with Kim and Jared. I talked to Jake and Quil till it was time to walk into the gym. The music started and I zipped up my robe and made sure I looked presentable. The line started moving into the gym and we walked in. Everyone clapped and started taking pictures. I saw Billy sitting in the front behind the graduate's chairs and winked at him. We found our seats and sat down. I pulled my camera out and took some pictures of me and Jake then me, Jake and Quil. I took a few of the stage and the rest of the class. A few people talked then it was my turn to sing a song that the student body president asked me to sing. I walked to the stage and waited for the music to start.

By the time the entire senior class had tears in their eyes including the guys from the pack. I took my seat back by Jake and Quil then the names were starting to be called. As we stood up and walked to the right side of the stage I hugged Jake and Quil. "Quil Emanuel Atera." Mr. Ramirez called his name. He walked onto the stage and the entire pack including me did our pack call, it was just a whooping nose. He shook the principal's hand and took his fake diploma since we didn't get the real ones until after. "Destiny Ray Black." He called my name and I gasped. I walked onto the stage and again we did our pack call. Every time we did it every one else in the gym laughed. I shook his hand and grabbed the fake one and left the stage. "Jacob Andrew Black." Jake walked onto the stage and again, the same thing. I smiled and took my seat then hugged Quil. Jake took his seat next to me and we hugged while he and Quil high fived. They called Embry's name, some other kids, Kim, some more kids, Jared then Paul. When Paul walked onto the stage he whispered something in the principal's ear.

~Paul's P.O.V~

Mr. Ramirez called my name and I walked onto the stage. I shook his hand and pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Mr. Ramirez, I plan on proposing to Destiny and I wanted to do it before graduation ended. Right before we throw our caps in the air. Would that be ok?" I asked.

"Of course Paul. Congratulations and good luck." He said. I smiled and nodded then continued across the stage. I took my seat and waited for the rest of the class to walk up. My heart was pounding in my chest as the last student took their seat along with the rest of us. A few more people talked about the future, remembering friends and other stuff. From my seat I could see the side of Destiny's face and she was crying. I smiled and turned to look at Sam, Emily, Billy and Sue. They signaled good luck and I nodded. Mr. Ramirez went to the mic and spoke. "Now before we conclude the commencement, we have one more treat for you. Paul, please come to the stage." Of course everyone looked at me and smiled. I stood up and made my way toward the stage. I passed Destiny and winked at her. She had a smile on her lips and a confused look in her eyes. I got on the stage and inhaled a deep breath. "It's all yours son." I stood in front of the mic and looked out at the love of my life. Destiny.

~Destiny's P.O.V~

Mr. Ramirez called Paul to the stage and he looked nervous. I've seen him nervous before but this was beyond anything I had seen. As he got to the stage he stood in front of the mic and looked at me. Then he spoke. "Sorry to interrupt graduation guys." He said. Everyone laughed of course. "Many of you know me as the tough guy who didn't care about anyone or anything but since August I think you can say that I have changed. And it's all because of one girl who came into my life." He said looking at me. I smiled and blush slightly. "Destiny, would you join me up here please?" he asked. I looked at Jake and handed him my camera then nervously got up and made my way to the stage. Once I got to him I looked out at the crowd and several people were getting their cameras ready for something.

"Uh, Paul. What's going on?" I asked, my voice echoing through out the gym. He took my hand and turned toward me.

"Destiny, ever since I first met you I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with you. I used to make fun of the guys all the time for…you know. But I just didn't understand what they were going through until I met you. When you first walked off the plane and into my life I finally understood. I love you with all my heart and being." He said. *OMG! NO he isn't about to do what I think he is going to do.* I thought to myself. He put his hand in his pocket like he did earlier and pulled out a box. He got on one knee and cameras started flashing like crazy and several people gasped including me. He held onto my hands and Mr. Ramirez grabbed a mic and held it by us. "Destiny Ray Black, would you please do the honor and become my wife?" he asked opening the box. My hand flew to my mouth and I started crying. My heart started pounding in my chest with excitement. Everyone was taking pictures and slightly cheering. I looked at the pack in the crowd who all were smiling at me. I looked back at Paul and smiled. Mr. Ramirez moved the mic toward me and I sighed.

"I would love to marry you Paul." I said. He jumped up and pulled me into his arms then spun me around. Everyone in the crowd and on stage cheered and clapped. He kissed me several times in front of everybody. He put me back on the stage and pulled the ring out of the box then placed it on my finger. It fit perfectly.

We moved to the side of the stage and we didn't let go of each other. Mr. Ramirez put the mic back on the stand and finished talking. "Paul, Destiny Congratulations and good luck in the future. Now, seniors please rise." He said. We held hands and faced the front of the stage. "Family, friends, and relatives. I give you the Graduating class of 2010." The seniors in the crowd turned to face everyone and waved while Paul and I stood on the stage and waved. Once they turned to face the front again we walked to the mic along with the Valedictorian, student body president.

"Seniors." We said grabbing our tassels. "Congratulations." We said moving them to the other side. Everyone clapped and cheered. We grabbed our caps and threw them into the air and I hugged Paul and kissed his neck. We grabbed our caps then went back to the crowd the cheer. I hugged everyone that I could as I got back to my seat. Several were saying congrats in my ear. I got to Jake and Quil who hugged the tar out of me. If I weren't a werewolf I would literally be in two pieces. They finally let me down and grabbed their caps. The principal dismissed us and we walked to the classroom that our real diplomas were in. When I got mine I went to find the rest of the pack. On my way there several people were congratulating me and asking to see the ring. I showed them of course and continued on my way. I eventually found them out in the parking lot waiting for me. I saw Paul talking to Sam and Emily and I ran toward him and jumped on his back.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" I asked in his ear.

"No." he said. I slid off his back and he turned to face me.

"Well I love you." I smiled up at him.

"I love you too." He replied kissing me on the lips. There were several awes and camera flashes.

"DOUBLE CELEBRATION DOWN AT FIRST BEACH TONIGHT!" Sam yelled over everybody in the parking lot. All the seniors cheered and did their own thing.

"Destiny." Billy said my name. I looked at him and he motioned me over. I let go of Paul's hand and walked over to him. "Congratulations on graduating and the engagement." He said as I hugged him.

"Thank you. So what's up?" I asked.

"I finally got your gift for Christmas to get here." He said.

"Really? What is it?' I asked.

"I know that you didn't have a car or any other way of transportation when your not patrolling so we had something brought here for you." He said nodding toward the street. I turned and followed his gaze. When I looked at the street I saw a familiar vehicle pulling into the parking lot

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MY BIKE!" I yelled running toward it. Everyone around us turned their attention to me as I ran toward it. There were two people on it. Both obviously girls one was a little girl. The driver took off her helmet and I squealed. The little girl took off her helmet and I freaked out. "MADISON!" I yelled running to her. I picked her up off the bike and hugged her. She was the little girl I used to baby sit back in LA. She was like my little sister and her mom was like my mom. I couldn't believe they were here. Madison had changed since the last time I had seen her. Her hair was short, her eyes were bright green and her hair was naturally curly.

"Hey sissy." She said hugging me back.

"Holly what are you guys doing here?" I asked moving Madison to my hip and hugging her.

"Your graduation of course. Paul found my number in your cell phone and got a hold of me. Oh congrats by the way." She said hugging me.

"Thank you. So you saw the whole thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were sitting in the back but left to get the bike while you were getting your diploma." Holly said smiling.

"I am so glad you guys are here. I have missed you like crazy especially Madi." I smiled hugging her again. "Oh, come meet everyone." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the pack with Madison still on my hip. "Ok, everyone this is Holly and Madison. This is My Uncle Billy, my cousin Jake, my best friends Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Quil, Embry, Seth, Sue, her granddaughter Claire, Sam, his wife Emily, and this is MY fiancé…Paul." I said introducing everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all. Thanks for inviting us." Holly said. I put Madison down on the ground and she went straight to Claire and they started playing together. I couldn't help but think that this day couldn't get any better. I turned and walked back over to my bike which was surrounded by several guys. I looked at it and thought back to LA and my dad. I grabbed a hold of my necklace and looked to the sky. It was as if I could feel him looking down on me at that moment. I felt a warm hand on my neck and saw Paul looking at me.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked.

"My dad." I smiled. He didn't say anything because he knew what I meant. I finally turned to look at him and wrap my arms around his waist. "This has been the best day of my life." I said.

"Mine too." He said planting a kiss on my lips.

"Destiny!" Kim yelled running over to me. "Let's lead the senior cheer." She said.

"Sweetness." I grabbed Kim's hand and ran to the top of the stairs. By this time all the seniors were in the parking lot with their families talking and joking.

"HEY SENIORS!" we yelled getting their attention. Everyone looked our way and the seniors responded.

"HEY WHAT!" they yelled. Kim and I looked at each other smiling.

"HEY SENIORS!"

"HEY WHAT!"

"WHO'S GONNA OWN THE GREEN AND GOLD!" we yelled.

"THE SENIORS!"

"WHO?"

"THE SENIORS!"

"SENIORS! SENIORS! 2010! HOPE THAT WE WILL MEET AGAIN! EVEN THOUGH YOU AIN'T WITH US, YOU KNOW YOU WILL REMEMBER US! WHEN YOU HEAR 2010 THINK OF US CAUSE WE'RE THE BEST!" Everyone cheered. Kim and I walked back down to the pack still cheering.

"Let's head out to get ready for the party tonight." Paul said. Everyone agreed and headed to their cars.

"Here, you and Madison can take Paul's car and follow us." I said handing her Paul's car keys and pointing to his car. They hurried over to it and I headed to the bike.

"You wanna drive?" I asked Paul.

"Really?" he asked. I smiled and handed him the keys. I zipped my robe up higher so my dress wouldn't get dirty from the ride. Holly pulled up behind us and Paul got on. He put his hand out to help me on. I wrapped my arms around him and he started it. It roared to life causing everyone to look at us. He kicked the stand up and slowly pulled away. As everyone left the parking lot they honked their horns making everyone in the parking lot cheer. Everyone went their separate ways while Paul, Holly, Madison and I all went to our house. This would be the first time Holly and Madison would get to see the house, I hope it's clean. As we pulled up to the house I looked back at them and Holly gave me a thumbs up. As soon as Paul turned the bike off I got off then took the robe off. Holly and Madison walked over to me and smiled.

"So this is where you live?"

"Yep. Come in." I said ushering them in. Madison had become attached to Paul, it was so cute. I unlocked the door and led her inside. She looked around and smiled.

"It's so cute; you always said you wanted to live in a small house surrounded by trees. I guess that's what you got." Holly said. I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked.

"Yes." Paul immediately said.

"You're always hungry." I said looking at him.

"Not really, we ate before we got to the high school." Holly said.

"Ok, well I am going to get changed, if you want something to drink help yourself. I will be right back out." I said.

"Ok, thank you." She said. I smiled and ran upstairs to the bedroom. I took the dress off and hung it up in the closet. I took my jewelry off except my necklace and ring then changed into different clothes. While I was deciding on what to where I heard a little knock at the door. I turned and saw Madison standing in the doorway.

"Hey Madi, what are you doing up here kiddo?" I asked.

"I want to help you dress." She said walking in.

"Ok, sit on the bed and we shall start." I said. She ran over to the bed and got on it. I pulled out several different things and she would choose the ones she liked best.

She picked out the top she got me a couple years ago for my birthday. "How do I look?" I asked her.

"Beautiful." She said.

"Hey I got something for you." I said. I had gotten her something for her birthday that was coming up in a few days. I planned on mailing it to her but I could just give it to her. I walked to the bed and grabbed the bag it was in from under it. I pulled the small box out of the bag and handed it to her. She opened it and smiled.

"A PENGUIN!" she yelled smiling. Penguins are her favorite animals and when I saw it I just had to get it for her.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it. Thank you DeDe." She replied using my nickname she gave me. She was the only one I ever let call me that.

"Let's go show your mommy." I said grabbing her hand. As we got to the bottom of the steps she ran straight to Holly.

"Mommy, mommy. Look what DeDe got for my birthday." She said holding up the necklace.

"That's pretty. It's your favorite animal." Holly said looking at her daughter. I looked around and noticed that Paul was gone.

"Where'd Paul go?" I asked.

"Oh he got a text and said that he will meet you at the party." Holly said.

"Oh, ok. Are you guys gonna go?" I asked.

"No, our flight leaves in an hour and we gotta get back to my mom's. She's been really sick lately and the doctors don't think she is gonna be here much longer." She said.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said. "I wish you guys could stay."

"Me too. We're just gonna have to come and visit more often now." She smiled.

"Definitely." I replied. We sat on the couch for a little while and talked while Madison watched cartoons. Before I knew it Madison was in my arms crying by the cab that was here to take them to the airport.

"I don't wanna leave." She cried. I looked at Holly who smiled.

"We will come see her again, I promise." Holly said. Madison squeezed her small arms around my neck and actually choked me. "Honey we gotta go. We need to get back to grandma."

"Can't I stay here with Destiny?" she asked.

"I wish you could kiddo but you need to be with your mommy and your grandma." I said kneeling down to put her on the ground. She let go of my neck and looked at me. I had been with this little one since she was a few months old. I was there when she crawled, walked, talked, everything. She was like my family, and it hurt to see her go too. "Your birthday is coming up and I want you to send me a ton of pictures ok?" I said.

"Yes." She said rubbing her teary eyes. I pulled out my camera from my pocket and handed it to the cab driver.

"Would you mind?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. Holly, Madison and I stood together and she took a picture of us. Holly got the camera and snapped a few of Madison and me. Then she took some with her phone. I put my camera back in my pocket and walked Madison over to the cab. She climbed in and gave me a hug before buckling in.

"It was great seeing you guys. Thank you for coming all the way out here." I said hugging her.

"No problem. Your dad would have been VERY proud of you sweetie." She said hugging back.

"Thanks. Have a good flight. Be expecting an invite for the wedding." I said.

"Ok, have a good party." She said getting in. She rolled down the window once she fastened her seat belt.

"Thanks." I said. The cab driver pulled off and headed down the road. Before they were out of sight Madison poked her head out the window and waved.

"I love you DeDe!" she yelled smiling.

"Love you too Madi!" I yelled back waving. Once they were out of view I locked up the house and got in Paul's car then headed to Sam and Emily's. The party was starting in about two hours.


	16. Chapter 16

I pulled up to Sam and Emily's and got out of the car. There was a lot of commotion coming from inside so I hurriedly walked in to see what was going on. Emily was ordering Quil and Embry to take a couple things out to the car and Jake was helping Sam with something on the back porch. "Hey Em." I said walking over to her.

"Hey!" she said giving me a hug.

"Have you seen Paul?" I asked hugging her back.

"He went to the store for me with Jared and Seth." She replied.

"You sent three werewolf boys to the store?" I laughed.

"They were the only ones who weren't doing anything except sitting on their butts so I put them to work." She said.

"Oh well do you need help with anything?" I asked. She looked around and thought for a minute.

"Um…oh would you mind going to get paper plates, cups and eating utensils? I forgot to have them get some." She said.

"No problem. Be back in a few." I said.

"Oh, here's some cash." She said stopping me. I took it and walked back out to the car and went to the store to get the stuff she needed. As I was about to pull up to the store I saw Paul, Jared and Seth loading Jared's van up with food. I pulled up next to them and rolled down my window. "Hey sexy thang. How much would you charge for a night with you?" I asked winking at Paul. The guys laughed and walked over to me. Paul bent down and gave me a kiss.

"For you…it's free." He said.

"It better be." I laughed. "You guys get everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we did. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Errand run. Need to get plates, cup and utensils." I answered.

"Fun. Want me to go with you?" Paul asked.

"If you want." I replied.

"You guys got this?" he asked Jared and Seth.

"Yeah. Hey was Kim at Sam and Emily's yet?" Jared asked.

"Uh not that I saw. If not she is probably still at home trying to think of what to wear." I laughed as Paul got in the passenger seat.

"Oh Geez. Ok, see you later." I waved to them and drove to the store. We got out and headed side. Paul got a cart and I got in the back allowing him to push me through the store. We got to the paper plates and I loaded the cart up with three packs that had a hundred of them. There wasn't anymore room unless I got out so I hopped out and put four packs of cups in with them then got seven or eight boxes of forks, spoons and plastic knifes. Every time I would reach for something I would get distracted by the ring on my left hand and smile. I would look at the ring then look at Paul who would be looking at me.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I asked shyly.

"I love to watch you smile when you look at the ring." He said smiling.

"It's just so beautiful." I said standing on the back of the cart while he pushed it to the check out line.

"A beautiful ring for an extremely beautiful person." I smiled and leaned over to him and kissed him.

"Thank you." I smiled when I pulled back. I got off and started putting everything on the conveyor belt to be rung up. The total was $105.45. I pulled the money out of my pocket and handed the cashier the money and grabbed the bags into my hands, Paul doing the same thing. We walked back out to the car and put the bags in the trunk.

"Shot gun." He yelled closing the trunk.

"Driver." I replied.

"Opposed to?" he laughed getting in.

"Back seat drive." I answered.

"You are such a nerd."

"I know. But you love me anyways." I said starting the car.

"Prove it." He said cockily. I raised up my left hand and flashed him the ring.

"That's the proof." I replied.

"Yes it is." He winked at me. I smiled and pulled up to Emily and Sam's. We got out and walked into the house where Emily was packing stuff up.

"Carry this out to the van." She ordered Jared. He grabbed the stuff and carried it out to the van.

"Need help Em?" I asked while Paul went out back to where Sam and Jake were.

"Uh, no. Just gotta get to the beach and set up. The guys are gonna set up the bon fire so we get to fix everything else." She said.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. The guys ran over to the beach to set the fire pit up while Emily and I drove the cars to the beach that had the supplies in them. Once we got there Seth, Quil and Embry helped up carry everything over to the area that we were sitting everything up at. After about an hour we had everything ready. People started showing up and they brought some stuff like extra hot dogs, marshmallows and stuff for smores, and some drinks too. Kim showed up with Leah, Sue, Claire, and Billy about ten minutes later. I ran over to them and hugged them except Leah since she wondered off. "You ready to party?" I asked Kim as I wrapped my arm around her waist from beside her.

"You know it!" she yelled. Billy and Sue made their way over to Sam and Emily while Claire ran over to Quil. She was so cute. Kim and I went over to where Paul and Jared were finishing up the fire. It was almost six and the entire senior class was at the beach and so was some of their family. I stuck around Paul for a while since Jason kept staring at me.

"Who wants to play some ball?" one of the guys from our class asked as he tossed a football into the air.

"I am so game." I said.

"You can play football?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Think you will win?" he asked teasingly.

"Well yeah. Girls are better at everything." I answered.

"Oh really?" he asked smiling.

"Like my shirt says 'Boys are ok but…GIRLS ARE BETTER'." I replied.

"How about we do boys vs. girls." he said.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked. Several girls walked over to me and some guys walked over to Paul.

"You bet it is." He smiled.

"Ok, we're on." I said sticking my hand out. He grabbed it and pulled me into him.

"May the best MAN win." He winked.

"You mean woman." I replied removing my hand from his. Jason was playing on there team which gave me a weird feeling. The girls and I walked to one end of the beach while the guys walked to the other. The guys took their shirts off showing off their tan abs. The started flexing their muscles and showing off. "They are such show offs but we got more to show off." I said looking at the girls. I started to take off my shirt and the girls followed revealing our bikini tops. The guys stopped and started whistling at us. We had the ball so we got to start the game. We ran down the beach toward the guys and I passed the ball to one of the girls. She passed it to someone else who passed it to me. I ran toward them and Paul made a move to grab me but I flipped over him and kept running. Just before I got to the end zone I was tackled from behind. My arms shot forward and I fell to the sand with the person who tackled me. I rolled over and saw Paul grinning at me.

"Oh, so close." He said pecking me on the lips.

"Oh, look up." I said keeping my hands above my head. He looked up and a frown replaced his smiled. "Oh." I said standing up. "TOUCHDOWN!" I yelled throwing the ball to the sand and started dancing around. The girls ran over to me and cheered while the guys helped Paul up. He looked at me and shook his head smiling. I smiled but then stuck my tongue out at him. The parents and the rest of the seniors were watching us play. The girls and I ran back to the other end and got ready again. We played for about another hour getting three more touchdowns. The guys scored five touchdowns but we ended up getting the last one ending the game in a tie. Both teams admitted that we were both good at it but we girls knew we were better because it's in our nature to be better at everything. The sun was starting to set and I couldn't help but think about my mom and dad as I sat on the sand by the water. I thought about they wasn't here for graduation, how they won't be here for my wedding, when my kids are born, nothing. I knew my dad intended to be here but he couldn't be. My mom, I didn't know anything of her. I didn't know if she wanted to be here, if she ever thought about me, or if she even remembered me. She could have been here if she wanted to but she wasn't. I looked down at the sand in front of me and let a tear slide down my cheek. When I heard someone walking over to me I wiped the tears from my face and straightened up.

"Hey cuz, what're you doing over here by yourself?" Jake asked sitting next to me.

"Oh uh just thinking." I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice. Unfortunately Jake knew me better than that.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Dad, my mom, how they couldn't be here to see any of the most important days of my life. I know dad didn't have a choice but my mom does but she chooses to stay away. She didn't wanna see me graduate, she don't wanna see me get married, had kids, or anything. She left me to rot without someone I can have helped me get ready for graduation, my wedding, kids birthdays everything." I said starting to cry.

"Destiny, you are better off without her. You have turned into an incredible girl. Everyone here sees it, especially Paul. I know that your dad can't be here for your wedding but if you want I'm sure Billy would like to go down the aisle with you or I can walk you down." He said putting an arm over my shoulder. He had always been a great cousin to me; we were more like brother and sister than cousins.

"Sometime I just feel like…she's gonna come back and everything will be ok. She will come home, we will do mother daughter stuff, and everything a mother is supposed to do. But other times I feel like I'm not good enough for her." I cried. He pulled me tighter to him and I sobbed into his chest.

"Destiny, you're too good for her. She is the one who is missing out on a great girl. When she left you guys my mom was ready to find her and kick her ass for doing that to Tyler and you." He said. I sniffled and laughed lightly.

"Thanks Jake. You've always been a great cousin." I said sitting up.

"Well you've always been there for me when I needed you especially when my mom died; you were even there when you lived in LA." He said.

"Well that's what cousins are for." I smiled. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. "Love you Jake." I said.

"Love you too Dest." He replied. We pulled apart and sat on the sand talking till Paul came and got me. Jake followed us over to the fire and we started eating. While we ate the seniors all sat in a circle and told each other what our plans for the future were. When it was Jason's turn he didn't say anything he just stared at me and passed. It was really awkward so I cowered toward Paul. It was finally Paul's turn to tell about his future.

"My plans are to marry Destiny, have some little rascals, work with Jake in his garage and living happily ever after." He said looking at me.

"Ok, my turn I guess. My plans are to find a job somewhere close, uh marry Paul, open my own clothing business and have kids." I said holding Paul's hand. It moved around the circle till we were done. There were garage lights that provided light in areas that weren't around the fire. We played a few more games like volleyball, chicken, and freeze tag. We even sang some campfire songs by the fires. I had gotten a professional camera to take pictures with and I had Emily take a picture of all of us standing behind the fire but in front of the ocean. I would send everyone a copy when I got them printed. We had gotten our yearbooks a few days ago so we signed each others yearbooks with the usual stuff you would find in a senior yearbook. 'Don't change.' 'Good luck in the future.' 'Stay in contact (the person's number)' Stuff like that. I tried to stay away from Jason as much as I could. "Before we leave how about we sing the senior song." I suggested. We all gathered in a circle and held hands.

When we finished everyone hugged and there were a few tears in people's eyes. Including some guys but the girls were definitely crying. When it was time to leave nobody said 'good-bye' because we would be seeing each other again. Everyone left except the pack, Kim, Billy, and Sue. Claire had fallen asleep so we cleaned everything up. Once everything was picked up and the fire was put out we all headed home. "See you guys tomorrow." I said before getting in the car. Once Paul got in the driver's seat he pulled off and headed to the house. I was so exhausted that once we got into the house I collapsed onto the couch. Paul made his way over and sat next to me. I lend up against him and he put his arms around me. "I can't believe we did it. We finally graduated." I said.

"I know." We were quiet for a few minutes till I spoke up.

"So…when do you wanna start?" I asked. He looked down at me with the goofiest confused look on his face.

"Start what?" he asked.

"Planning the wedding." I giggled.

"Oh, uh when ever you want to start." He replied.

"Ok well do you wanna get married sooner or later?" I asked.

"I don't care…as long as I marry you." He replied. I reached up and touched the side of his face gently.

"Aww…" I replied. He bent his head down and placed his lips on mine. "Let's go to bed. I am so tired."

"Do we HAVE to go to bed?" he asked.

"I'm tired." I wined.

"Fine but you owe me." He said.

"Whatever you say." I said getting off the couch.

We made our way upstairs and took off my shorts. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a burnt out light bulb.


	17. Chapter 17

I tip toed to the bedroom quietly with Paul's breakfast in my hand. Today is his birthday and I had the entire day planned for him. He was always hard to surprise so I made sure that everything went according to plan so I could surprise him. I tried not to think about it while we were on patrol, when I was near the guys since they would end up telling him, I even have gone as far as planning in Port Angels with Kim. I sat the plate and drink down on the table and walked over to him. He was lying on his back asleep. I couldn't help but stare at him; he just looked so relaxed and peaceful. I carefully got on the bed and stood up by him. I sucked in a breath and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I started jumping up and down causing him to jolt up and fall off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled looking up at me from the floor. I stopped jumping and fell to the bed laughing.

"Waking you up of course, what does it look like?" I asked.

"Did you have to be so rude about it?" he asked glaring at me.

"Now you know how I felt on my birthday." I replied sticking my tongue out at him. He playfully glared at me and jumped up on the bed pushing me into the mattress.

"Is that what it is….revenge?" he asked pushing hair out of my face.

"If that's what you wanna call it then sure." I smiled. He bent his head down slightly and pressed his lips to mine for a second. "Happy Birthday." I smiled.

"Thank you." He returned the smiled. I pushed him off of me and straddled his hips.

"Ok, you need to eat your birthday breakfast and get dressed. I have the whole day planned out for you." I said.

"What if I just wanted to stay in bed all day?" he asked.

"Well to bad. You can stay in bed later tonight." I said getting off of him. I handed him his stuff and he started to eat. While he ate I got dressed.

When he was done eating I grabbed his plate and took it to the kitchen while he got dressed. A few minutes later he came into the kitchen fully dressed and looking hot. "You ready?" I asked.

"Uh…I guess." He said nervously.

"Ok, let's go." I said grabbing his hand. He looked so nervous that I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled him outside to the car and we got in; me in the drivers seat and him in the passenger seat.

"Where're we going?" he asked after five minutes of leaving the house.

"This way." I grinned at him.

"Please tell me." He begged.

"I can't. I have made sure that everything I have planned today has gone perfectly. Now sit back and shush." I said. He glared at me and looked out the window. After another twenty minute drive we got closer to where we were going so I pulled over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Before we continue you need to put this on." I said handing him a blindfold.

"I am not putting that on." He said.

"Baby please." I begged. He looked at it for a minute then looked at me which was a mistake. My bottom lip poked out and I gave him the puppy dog pout.

"God damn it, you just had to do that." He said snatching the blindfold from my hand.

"Yes and thank you." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said tying it around his head. When it was in place I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Ok, let's go." I said putting the car into drive. We finally made it to our destination and I saw the guys standing on the air strip by the plane. I parked the car and got out. I waved to them and walked to the other side of the car. I opened Paul's door and he got out but tried to pull his blindfold off. "No, no, no. Not yet." I said smacking his hand.

"You're bossy when you try to surprise people." He said.

"Thank you." I said grabbing his arm and leading him over to the gang. "Ok, you ready?" I asked.

"I've been ready since I woke up." He joked.

"Ok, you can take you're blindfold off." I said. He ripped the blindfold off and looked around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled.

"A plane?" Paul asked confused.

"Well I kinda over heard you and the guys talking one night about your bucket lists and you said that you always wanted to go sky diving and rock climb so that's what we're going to do today." I said. He looked at the plane then looked around. There was a rock climbing wall about two hundred feet from us.

"We're gonna go sky diving?" he asked looking at me. I smiled and nodded my head. He came over to me and picked me up hugging me. "I can't believe you would do this for me." He said.

"Well you always try to do stuff for me so…it's my turn." I said when he put me down.

"So are we ready to get started?" the pilot asked.

"Yes sir." Jake said. We followed him to the building where we watched a thirty minute video about sky diving and the safety. Then we got the proper safety gear and got suited up. Everyone was so excited to jump from the plan. After about an hour we boarded the plane and took off. I was so excited to jump that I kept bouncing in my seat.

"REMEMBER, WHEN YOU JUMP TO KEEP YOUR ARMS OUT TO SLOW YOURSELF DOWN!" the guy yelled. Everyone got prepared to jump then one by one everyone leapt. The wind hit my face as we fell faster and faster to the ground. We fell for about another five hundred feet till we released our parachutes and came to a landing a few minutes later. When I landed I fell backwards on the ground since me legs were wobbly. Everyone started hooting and hollering as they took their parachutes off and walked back to the building to get the gear off.

"Oh my gosh baby, that was so much fun. Thank you for planning this." Paul said picking me up after I got the stuff off.

"No problem. We still got the rest of the day ahead of us." I said. He gave me a kiss and put me back down. We walked across the grass to the rock wall and the guys climbed for a little bit while I sat on the hood of the car. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Emily.

"Hey Destiny, how did the sky diving go? Is everyone in one piece?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything went great. I'm glad he had a blast. Their rock climbing right now." I said.

"That's good. Did you jump?"

"Yes and I had so much fun." I smiled.

"I would have never been able to do that. I am TERRIFIED of heights." She confessed.

"So how is everything going?" I asked.

"Everything for the party is practically done. I'm just waiting for the guys to get here after you all leave so they can hang the decorations up for me." She said.

"Ok, I have a few more things planned for him before the party. I'm pretty sure I can keep him preoccupied until then. I can send them over now; I'm getting pretty bored." I said.

"Ok, tell then that I need them to get some tape, cups and napkins." She said.

"Ok, will do. Oh and if you hear from Kim tell her that Jared screams like a little girl." I laughed.

"Ok, I will." She said laughing. We hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket.

"HEY GUYS! EMILY NEEDS YOU AT THE HOUSE!" I yelled to them. They unhooked themselves and ran over to me. Paul was stuck in his hook so before he could get over to us I quickly told them what Emily said. "She said that she needs cups, tape and napkins. Also she needs your help decorating. I'm gonna distract Paul until the party so you have about five hours to finish." I said.

"Ok, see you there." Sam said. They each gave me a hug and headed to their cars. Paul finally managed to get unhooked and made his way over to me.

"What's Emily need?" he asked.

"Oh she thought she saw some kind of animal in the house so she wanted Sam to go back." I said. "Come on let's go." I said.

"Where're we going now?" he asked getting in.

"I think you will like this surprise." I winked at him. He got in the car with a smile on his face. We headed back to the house and made our way inside. "Ok, you sit on the couch and I will be right back." I said pushing him down on the couch and then walking up to our room. I quickly changed into the outfit Kim let me use for his first gift.

I shook my head and fluffed my hair so it was messy. Then I pushed my boobs up so the looked bigger and pulled my skirt down just a little bit. I looked in the mirror then walked down the stairs and saw he was sitting on the couch watching TV.


	18. Chapter 18

*A few months later; August*

"Come on Destiny. We have too much stuff to do today and you can't stay in bed the entire day." Said Paul who had been trying to get me up for the last hour and a half.

"But I'm tired." I whined from under the blankets. He pulled the blankets back and I covered my face from the light.

"Ok, if you still want to get married to me then get up and get ready. If not then you can stay in bed." He said.

"You're so mean." I whined.

"I know…come on. I'll take you to the bathroom." He said.

"No…bed good." I protested. He slid his arms underneath me and lifted me up. "Paul. Come on now. I let you sleep when you're tired." I stated.

"Yea, but we never have anything big planned on those days. Now take a shower and get ready." He said sitting me on the toilet. He kissed me on the head and walked out smiling.

"I hate you!" I yelled.

"No you don't." he yelled back from the bedroom. I sighed and stripped out of my clothes. I turned the water on and got in then did what I needed to do. Once I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to the bathroom. He was sitting on the bed playing on my laptop. I walked to the closet and picked my clothes out.

When I was dressed I put my pajamas in the clothes hamper and tied my shoes. "Happy?" I asked as I stood up. He looked up from my computer and smiled.

"No." he replied. I looked down at my clothes and frowned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I like the lap dance outfit better." He grinned walking over to me.

"Well that outfit aint coming out for a while." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. He bent down toward me and pressed his lips to mine. "Come on, let's go." I said pulling away. He sighed and we walked out to the car. Paul drove us up to Port Angeles to meet up with the wedding planner. He helped us with planning a few things today like the invitations, place cards and etc. He and I made an appointment for us and my bridal party to pick out the dresses. A few hours later Paul and I were sitting in a diner eating. "What kind of cake do you want to have because we are gonna have to pick a flavor and stuff sooner or later." I said taking a sip of my milkshake.

"How about a mixture of both of our favorites?" he suggested.

"Carrot and white…hmmm…that sounds good." I smiled. I loved carrot cake; my dad used to make it all the time for me. We sat in the diner and talked about some wedding stuff, the bachelor/batchelorette parties and stuff like that. I had no idea what the girls had planned for me. When we finished eating we split the bill and headed home. When we got there I could tell something was wrong; Quil and Embry were sitting on the porch. They had sullen looks on their faces. Before Paul could even stop the car I jumped out and ran over to them. "What's wrong?" I asked. They looked at each other but didn't answer. Paul walked up to us and I asked again. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's Jake." Quil said looking up at me. My eyes popped open and I took off running. I ran straight to the house with the guys behind me. As I got there the gang was standing outside with Kim, Emily, Sue and Billy.

"Billy." I said running up.

"Destiny." He said. I hugged him and he pulled me toward him.

"What happened? Is he ok?" I asked looking around.

"We ran into a scent and followed it to the treaty line. We were out numbered even with the Cullens." Sam said.

"Carlisle is tending to him now." Billy said. A tear left my eye and I instantly felt guilty. Paul put an arm around my shoulder and I lend into him. A second later I heard an ear piercing scream that made all of us cover our ears in pain. A tear rolled down my cheek since I knew my cousin was in more pain than her ever could be. A few minutes later Carlisle came out. "How's he doing?" Billy asked.

"He's healing at a good speed. Several ribs were broken, his left shoulder and right knee were dislocated and he's pretty bruised. I gave him some pain medicine but I'm not sure how long it will last." Carlisle said.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"He wants to see Billy and Destiny right now." He said. I looked up at Paul and walked over to Billy's chair. I pushed him into the house and he led us to his room.

"Jake?" I asked knocking on his door softly while opening it. He was laying on his bed with bandages and gauze all over him. His left arm was in a sling that was lying on his stomach.

"Hey." Billy said wheeling over to his bedside. I stood by the door looking at him. He looked horrible. Instead of smiling, he winced. It was awful seeing him like this.

"Hey dad. How's everyone doing?" he asked.

"Quil and Sam are healed." He said. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stood there and watched as they talked.

"Dest…you ok?" Jake asked looking at me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'll leave you two alone." Billy said. He touched Jake's hand and turned his chair around. When he wheeled over to me he grabbed my hand and I put mine on his shoulder. I closed the door as he left and pulled a chair up next to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't stand to see you like this. You're my cousin and I wasn't there for you this time." I said as a tear left my eye.

"It's ok. I don't blame you." He said.

"If Paul and I were there then you wouldn't have been out numbered and you wouldn't be like this." I said gesturing to his wounds. He got really quiet like he had something to say but didn't want to. "What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Jake, I know you better than that. What's really on your mind?" I asked. He just looked at me hesitantly and blankly.

"Dest, I have something to tell you." He said.

"Uh oh…this can't be good." I said.

"It's not." I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "It's about your mom." He said. My eyes opened wide.

"What about her?" I asked.

"When we were fighting the vamps by the treaty line…I saw her." He said. My eyes popped open and my mouth opened.

"What do you mean you saw her?" I asked.

"She was fighting Bella."

"Fighting Bella? Why would she be fighting against a vampire? Are you sure it was her, I mean the last I heard she moved to Vermont." I said.

"I'm one hundred percent sure it was her. When I saw her I said her name and she froze then looked at me. She gasped then took off running. I followed her into the woods with Bella and Emmett. That's when I got messed up." He said. I just looked at him confused trying to figure out why she was here and running with vampires. "Destiny…your mom is a leech." He said. I looked at him in surprise.

"What!" I yelled.

"I know it's hard to believe. I couldn't even believe it till I saw her eyes. Blood red." He said.

"Is she the one who did this to you?" I asked. He didn't respond just nodded his head. I shot up out of the chair and ran out of the room. I ran out of the house with Jake yelling my name in the background. I darted past the pack in the front yard sitting around. They all gave me confused looks as I ran past them.

"Talk to Jake, we'll get Destiny!" I heard Sam yell as I ran into the woods. I jumped over fallen trees and ducked under low branches. I could hear the pack running after me. "DESTINY!" Sam yelled. I ran toward the treaty line and sniffed for the scent of the vamps. I slowed to a walk and followed the scent. The gang finally caught up to me. "Destiny, what happened?" Sam asked walking in front of me.

"Jake saw my mom. As a vampire." I said sniffing. Everyone looked at me.

"You can't find them now. They're long gone." Sam said putting a hand on my arm.

"I will follow the scent to China if I have to. I need to see for myself." I said.

"You won't have to go to China. They are still in the area." A female voice said. I looked to the other side of the creek and saw Alice. She looked around in the trees and I followed her gaze.

"Can you help me track my mom?" I asked looking at her.

"You won't have to look far." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She has made a decision to see you soon."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow evening." She said. I sucked in a breath and started thinking about what I wanted to say to her when I see her. Paul and I headed back to the house shortly after we finished talking to the Cullens. He had gone to sleep a couple hours after we got back but I couldn't sleep. I sat on the couch thinking about everything she had put me through since she walked out on me and dad. Thought after thought made me angrier and angrier by the second. It eventually got to the point where I actually had to run out of the house and shift without waking Paul up and trashing the house. Instead of turning back I decided to go for a run around the town for a while. While I was running I got a feeling that made my hot blood run cold and my long fur stand up on ends; I felt like I was being followed. I used my wolf senses and sure enough I was. I smelled bleach which burnt my nose, I heard light whooshing around me that I wasn't causing and the one thing that told me I was being followed was the scent of my mom's perfume. She was here. I ran for a few more feet then stopped dead in my tracks. I shifted back and quickly changed into my clothes that I had around my ankle.

"Hello mother." I said through my teeth as I stepped from behind the bushes. The look on her face was shock, confusion, and horror.

"De-Destiny?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you still know my name seeing as how you left me and dad." I said walking toward her. She didn't have anything to say, she just stood there looking at the ground.

"You're one of them?" she asked confused.

"Yes I am…and you are a disgusting blood sucker." I said circling her.

"I've missed you so much." She said.

"Ha sure you have." I snarled.

"I wanted to come back to find you but I just couldn't bring myself to it." She said.

"I've wanted to find you too." I said sounding sweet.

"You have?" she asked.

"Yeah, so I can tell you what I am about to tell you now." I said losing the sweetness. "How could you? How could you leave your family like that!" I yelled. She looked taken aback. "You could have come back all those years but you stayed away, you probably didn't even love dad…or me." I said.

"I did love your father I just…" she started.

"You just what?" I asked.

"You were a mistake, it was an unplanned pregnancy. I never wanted to have kids." She said.

"So you were just pretending to love me!" I yelled.

"I tried to get rid of you before you even had the chance to grow inside me!" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I knew what you were going to be…which is why I have to finish what I never got to…it ends tonight." She said. She charged at me with such speed that when she hit me I flew backwards through the woods. I slammed into a tree and fell to the floor of the woods. She appeared in front of me and I shot my leg to the right causing her to fall to the ground. I jumped up and kicked her to the other side of the woods. While she was flying backwards I quickly shifted shredding my clothes. We fought each other like I had never fought before. I never imagined that I would be fighting my mom who was a vampire just to survive. I never thought that she would be trying to kill me when I first saw her again. Punch after punch, kick after kick we fought. I had several gashes on me that were healing as fast as they could. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my fur as I snapped my jaws toward her neck. At one point she reach for my back hips which gave me a pretty good shot at trying to get her neck but when she grabbed my hip she pulled me down so the only part of her that I got was her arm. I took a chunk out of her upper arm causing her to lose mobility of it. She screamed out in pain and grabbed it. That pissed her off which probably made her want to kill me even more. At this time it had started to pour rain and she ran so I chased her into a small clearing of dirt in the middle of the woods. When I got to where she was she charged at me and I jumped over her then landing on my feet behind her. When she turned around to look at me I jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. She tried to push me off but I dug my claws into her chest.

"Farwell, mommy dearest." I said even though she couldn't understand me. I raised my left paw and snapped her neck causing her head to pop off. I tore her limbs off piece by piece and threw them into a pile. As I shifted back into my normal self I grabbed things that could cause a fire. Dry leaves, dry grass, rocks and sticks. It took a few tries but I eventually got a little spark to happen which led to a fire. I sat on the ground crying, naked and hurt till I heard loud howls in the distance. Seconds later I was no longer alone. Sam, Jared and Embry were there. We all have seen each other naked unfortunately so this was nothing new. Sam shifted and came over to me.

"Jared, run and wake Paul. Make sure to get some clothes too." Sam said. I guess Jared left since there was a loud whooshing sound. I sat on the ground and stared at the fire that was blazing in front of us. "Destiny…are you ok?" Sam asked cautiously.

"She didn't want me." I cried. He sat next to me and put his hand on my back I cried for a few minutes with him next to me and until there were more howls and thuds against the ground. Seconds later the rest of the pack except Jake came running out of the woods and over to us.

"DESTINY!" Paul's voice echoed through the trees. He ran over to us and hugged me. Sam backed up to give us room. I cried into Paul bare chest as I still sat naked on the ground. "Shh, shh…it's ok. It's all over." He said trying to comfort me. "What happened?" he asked.

"She-she said that I was a mistake. She never wanted me. She tried to ge-get rid of me before I could have been born." I cried. He tried to calm me down for a few minutes which eventually worked after about thirty minutes. I actually calmed down enough to go into the woods and put some clothes on.

"Uh, we'll see you all tomorrow." Paul said as he carried me through the woods back to the house. "Maybe." He finished. When we got back to the house he sat me on the couch and sat next to me. "How you doing?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"How am I doing? I just found out that I was a mistake, I wasn't meant to be born, my mom never wanted me, and she tried to kill me…I'm peachy." I said looking at the wall.

"Don't believe a word she said Destiny. You were not a mistake, you are far from a mistake." He said.

"I feel like…my life, my childhood, my teenage years and everything was wasted on wishing, hoping, praying that I would find her someday and we would start all over. Wishing she hadn't forgotten about me, hoping she would come back and praying she was safe; when really I should have been wishing she had forgotten about me, hoping she moved to the other side of the world and praying she was in danger. Everything I thought…is nothing. I-I thought…I-." I closed my eyes and fell into his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me until I fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

I can't believe how fast everything has gone in the last several months. Tomorrow was the wedding and I was so excited, but Paul on the other hand was really nervous and it showed. I was in the middle of packing a bag since the girls and I were going to stay at a bed and breakfast in town since it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. "Are you still nervous?" I asked Paul who was sitting on the bed watching me pack.

"No, I'm fine." He said. I looked at him and snickered. He was such a bad liar.

"Ok, well I am finished packing. Kim and Emily are outside waiting for me…I better go." I said.

"You don't have to." He said.

"Yes I do. I'll see you tomorrow and remember I'll be the one walking toward you in a white dress." I said. He stood up and walked over to me. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me toward him.

"Ok, I'll be the one in a tux smiling at you." He said about to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Nah…no kisses till the wedding." I said stopping him. He groaned and I stepped back. "Bye." I said walking past him but smacked his ass. He followed me out to the front yard just as the guys were walking up. They were gonna stay with Paul tonight so the house would be trashed like always. Kim and Emily got out of the car then rushed over to me. They grabbed my bags and put them in the car. "See you all tomorrow." I said getting in. The three of us got in and headed to the B&B. I was so excited. Everything was at the room waiting for us. Stuff to do facials with, our nails, and relax. I we stayed up for a few hours after watching Bride Wars then went to bed.

~Next Day~

I got up at around nine and everyone jumped into action with getting everything ready. Hair, makeup, dresses, etc. Around two or three the Cullens all showed up to help me get ready along with Kim and Emily. We all talked, laughed, and had a good time. A few short hours later I was ready along with everyone else heading to the spot the wedding was gonna be at. Everyone lined up and I got behind everyone. I decided to have Jake walk me down the aisle since he was like my brother. "Ready?" he asked as it got to be our turn to walk down.

"As I'll ever be." I smiled up at him. The music started and we made out way down the aisle toward Paul who was waiting for me with a smile on his face. Once there I gave Jake a hug and kiss on the cheek then he placed my hand in Paul's and took his place behind him as his best man. The ceremony was so romantic and just how I imagined it would be. We finished and headed to the reception to dance, eat, and basically have a good time. I was so happy to finally be his wife, nothing in the world could ruin this day for me. We had our first dance; Sam and Billy both volunteered to do the father/daughter dance with me since my dad had passed. Everyone had a good time, they gave toasts, ate, congratulated us, took pics and etc. Before I knew it, it was time for us to toss the bouquet then do the garter belt and get ready to leave for our honey moon in St. Augustine, FL; a place I'd been to several times and fell in love with. We headed out to the taxi that was waiting for us to take us to the airport. We said bye to everyone and got in. We did the basic thing you would do at an airport; wait, board, sit, sleep, wait for the flight to land then got off. A private driver was waiting on us to take us to the bed and breakfast that I researched, I was on Anastasia Island, you could see the beach, and everything was beautiful. We got to the room and put our bags up.

"Have I told you how beautiful you looked today?" he asked as we laid on the bed cuddling since we were exhausted from the day.

"I don't believe you have." I said looking over at him.

"Well you looked absolutely beautiful." He said. I smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you." I smiled. Tonight would be the first night of having sex as a married couple and I couldn't wait for more. I couldn't wait to have kids with him, move to a different house, have great jobs, and then watch the kids grow up. I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life with him and I'm happy he's all mine.

~THE END~


End file.
